L'azur sera pourpre
by Neoru
Summary: -FIC FINIE- Un soir comme un autre, Remus rentre de mission, et découvre Tonks, assassinée. Une semaine plus tard, il quitte l'Ordre du Phénix, tout en se jurant de la venger. Deux ans après, l'Ordre lui demande à nouveau son aide... Darkfic RLHG
1. Prologue

**L'azur sera pourpre**

Non, me frappez pas, oui, je commence encore une nouvelle fic alors que je n'ai toujours pas terminé les autres ! Mais là, il fallait que j'écrive celle-là… Même si j'en commence une nouvelle, je n'oublie pas les autres !

Présentation dans les règles maintenant :  
**Disclaimer :** tout ça c'est à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée, qui est à moua (même si je ne nie pas m'être un tout petit peu inspirée du livre Tout ce qui meurt de **John Connolly**, mais juste un peu ! Juste pour le prologue, après, ça change radicalement !)  
**Rating M** à cause de la violence de certains passages…surtout au début, après, ça va. Enfin, ça dépendra les chapitres... vous verrez. Il y aura aussi peut-être des trucs s'apparentant à du lemon ou du lime... enfin je n'en sais rien, sûrement, peut-être... l'avenir nous le dira, lol. Mais si dans certains chapitres il y a des choses qui peuvent être violentes, choquantes, je le préciserai. Donc, les n'enfants, allez vous-en ! Il y a plein d'autres fics bien pour les plus jeunes. Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez...  
**Personnages : **Remus et Hermione vont fort se rapprocher ; on risque aussi de beaucoup voir un certain monsieur Snape avec un rôle important.

Voilà, vous découvrirez tout le reste au cours de la fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et que vous aimiez ou non, faites-le moi savoir ! Je préviens : ça sera pas un chef d'oeuvre... j'assure pas de faire un truc génial. Je m'essaye dans un nouveau genre... un mélange étrange de drame, de romance, et de pseudo-suspens-policier... oh la jolie tambouille.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Cette année là, mon jardin est encore rempli de magnifiques fleurs toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Je les regarde, je les touche, puis j'en cueille une, la porte à mon nez, et me laisse envahir par son odeur. Elles seront parfaites. J'en cueille d'autres, des bleues, des violettes, et enfin, des rouges. 

_Ce soir là, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un être humain quel qu'il soit puisse se montrer aussi cruel envers quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que la personne qui représentait tout ce que j'avais au monde puisse être frappée de cette manière. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela lui arriverait à elle. Quand je l'ai vue, mon regard a été captivé par ce spectacle atroce, puis quelques secondes après, je me suis effondré contre le mur de la cuisine, et j'ai enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, tout en pleurant. Même moi, un soir de pleine Lune, je n'aurais pas été capable d'une telle barbarie._

Je prends mon bouquet de fleurs à la main, je vais dans le salon où je prends un morceau de ficelle que j'enroule autour des tiges des fleurs. Puis, je sors de chez moi, et marche dans la rue, pour enfin déboucher dans une grande rue grouillante de monde. Je me faufile au milieu des passants Moldus, sans leur prêter attention.

_A l'instant où je l'ai vue, j'ai compris que je venais de tout perdre. Si seulement je n'avais pas été en mission ce soir là, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je sais qu'il fallait que j'aide les autres membres de l'Ordre à retrouver Hermione qui avait disparu depuis trois semaines, mais je savais aussi que le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais eu en quittant Tonks ce soir là, qui ne voulait pas venir en mission, n'était pas infondé._

_Puis, je me suis relevé avec peine, et j'ai envoyé un message à l'Ordre par la cheminée. Je suis retourné dans la cuisine, où je me suis à nouveau écroulé, tout en pleurant._

_Les minutes passaient, puis soudain, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Maugrey et Hestia Jones sont arrivés par la cheminée. Ils ont vu la lumière de la cuisine, et sont entrés dans la pièce. Jones a poussé un cri de terreur, elle a crié à ma place, moi qui étais resté muet. Maugrey m'a regardé, d'un œil soupçonneux, car nous savons tous de quoi chacun, même au sein de l'Ordre, est capable._

_- Remus ?_

_Mes mains ont glissé de mes yeux, et j'ai relevé la tête vers lui. Un sanglot m'échappa, qui me fit frissonner tout entier. « C'est Nymphadora, elle a été assassinée » dit Arthur Weasley à voix basse en direction d'Hestia, tout en détournant son regard de son corps mutilé._

_- Remus, répétait Maugrey d'un ton ferme. Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ici ?_

Je hèle un taxi Moldu, et monte. Je lui murmure ma destination, et nous nous mettons en marche. Je regarde toujours par la fenêtre, je ne suis pas encore habitué à circuler en voiture. Le transplanage me convient mieux. Je regarde la ville anglaise défiler sous mes yeux, je regarde les boutiques, les enfants qui rient et qui se collent aux jambes de leur mère. Puis, je lève mes yeux vers le ciel, et je souris.

_- Il était en mission avec moi il y a moins de dix minutes, expliqua Arthur. Ce n'est pas lui._

_Non, ce n'était pas moi. Comment aurais-je pu tuer aussi violement la femme que j'aimais ? Je n'avais pas la force de regarder son état, mais il le fallait, je voulais la voir un peu plus, je voulais la voir. Je voulais voir le travail qu'avait exécuté le salaud qui m'avait ôté Nymphadora._

_- C'est une mort violente, déclara Jones. Elle a été désarmée à l'aide d'un Experlliamus je suppose. Elle a été attaquée par surprise, je pense qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Mais seulement une personne s'est chargée de la tuer._

_- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé Doloris pour la torturer ? Pourquoi l'avoir torturée physiquement de cette manière ? Regarde, elle porte des traces de coups, de coupures, de… enfin voilà. Et pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé l'Avada Kedavra ? C'est peut-être un tueur en série Moldu._

_- Non Maugrey, répliqua Arthur. Sinon elle aurait pu se défendre sans soucis. Ses agresseurs étaient des sorciers. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi l'avoir tuée ainsi… ?_

_Ils parlaient, et moi je restais toujours muet dans mon coin. Puis, j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, me redressai un peu, et observais la pièce._

_Les murs étaient tachés de sang, l'odeur omniprésente. On voyait un long filet de sang qui allait d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine, comme si son tueur l'avait déplacée. Et elle… elle était assisse sur une chaise, les bras ballants, les jambes tendues, rigides. Ses cheveux maculés de sang collaient à sa tempe, leur couleur rose n'était plus comme avant, elle était devenue écarlate. Son visage était comme lacéré, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, et un filet de sang s'en échappait encore._

_Mes yeux descendaient sur son cou, où on pouvait voir une large ouverture, là où elle avait été égorgée. On aurait dit comme une deuxième bouche. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants, mais je devais voir. Je les rouvris, et descendais mon regard le long de son corps. Ses vêtements avaient été arrachés, ils étaient en lambeaux, comme si le tueur avait du les découper avec un couteau, un peu maladroitement. Ses jambes tétanisées par la mort étaient attachées aux chevilles. Ses ongles étaient retournés, comme si elle avait essayée de se débattre. Sa peau avait été arrachée par endroit, surtout au niveau du ventre. Les rares endroits où le sang n'avait pas recouvert sa peau étaient marqués de bleus._

_Mes yeux ne savaient plus où se poser, et ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers son visage pétrifiée de peur. Je remarquai qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts._

_- Ca va aller Remus ? me demanda Maugrey._

_Je ne répondis rien. Je me relevai, et regardai Nymphadora dans les yeux. Et je pu y lire la douleur, et la terreur._

Une fois arrivé devant le cimetière, je sors du taxi, paye le conducteur, et je me dirige vers une entrée. J'entre, et marche à travers les longues allées de tombes. Quelques personnes sont debout, devant une tombe, certaines pleurent en silence.

_En rentrant, j'avais tout de suite compris que quelque chose clochait. J'ai appelé Nymphadora une fois, elle n'a pas répondu. Je l'ai appelée une seconde fois, toujours rien. Puis j'ai vu les premières taches de sang sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. J'ai aussitôt saisi ma baguette, mais c'était inutile. Il n'y avait personne en vie dans cette maison, à part moi._

_Debout devant le corps de Nymphadora, Arthur à ma droite, je continuais de verser des larmes. Au dehors, derrière la fenêtre, la Lune croissante brillait d'une lueur blafarde. Les carreaux étaient eux aussi recouverts de sang, et on y voyait des traces de mains : elle avait tenté de fuir. Sa baguette était cassée, quelques mètres plus loin, mais pourtant à portée de main pour quelqu'un en danger. Il était évident qu'ils avaient été plusieurs, dont un pour tenir cette baguette loin d'elle. Mes yeux se reposèrent sur Nymhadora, puis, quelques secondes après, je m'écroulais en sanglots dans les bras d'Arthur._

_Quand j'étais dans cette salle au Square Grimmaurd, à peine quinze minutes après l'arrivée des autres chez moi, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. On m'a interrogé, j'ai répondu ce que j'ai pu, par des phrases courtes. On a tout de suite écarté la piste de crime passionnel, non, je n'étais pas le tueur. La question était de savoir qui, qui savait où j'habitais, qui savait quand j'étais en mission et quand Nymphadora était seule._

_J'ai tout de suite pensé à Hermione, Arthur aussi. Ron a nié, il a dit que jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça. Mais on avait des doutes. J'ai alors décidé de faire une dernière chose pour l'Ordre : retrouver Hermione._

Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux, et le soleil inonde mon visage. C'est si bon de vivre. Pourquoi la vie doit-elle nous quitter un jour ? Pourquoi tout ce qui vit doit mourir ? Je continue de marcher silencieusement dans le cimetière, mon bouquet de fleurs à la main. Je croise une vieille femme qui vient souvent ici, pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son époux mort à la guerre. Je la salue. J'ai l'habitude de la voir, je viens ici assez souvent.

Parfois, il m'arrive de venir en pleine nuit, lorsque je suis seul et que personne ne peut me déranger.

_Une semaine plus tard, on retrouva Hermione. Elle était elle aussi dans un sale état, mais nettement moins dramatique et cruel que celui de Nymphadora. Après interrogatoire, on l'écarta des suspects. Elle avait été enlevée, torturée par les Mangemorts, avait courageusement gardé le silence, puis elle avait réussi à s'enfuir, par un miracle selon elle. Après ça, je quittais l'Ordre du Phénix. Nombreux furent attristés par mon départ, moi qui avais toujours lutté contre Voldemort et les mages noirs. Mais ils comprirent._

_C'en était trop. J'avais connu trop de choses horribles, et maintenant, on avait tué Nymphadora. Qui l'avait tuée ? Voldemort ? Non, ce n'était pas sa manière de tuer. Un autre Mangemort ? Peut-être, mais cela serait étrange. Un Moldu ? Impossible. Les pistes étaient confuses, on ne trouvait rien. C'est ainsi, que par un matin pluvieux, je dis au revoir aux autres, leur promis de garder le contact, mais leur demandai de ne plus m'enrôler dans des affaires avec l'Ordre._

_On enterra Nymphadora, ce fut une grande cérémonie. On l'enterra aux côtés de son père, Moldu, qui était décédé quelques mois auparavant des suites d'une maladie. Une semaine plus tard, je déménageais. Il me semblait impossible de rester plus longtemps dans cette maison qui avait connu la douleur, la souffrance, l'atrocité et la mort._

_Des fois, quand je suis seul, je la revois, souriante, dans mes rêves, elle me parle, me rassure, et me fait oublier mes cauchemars. Puis, son corps se couvre de sang, et je la vois venir à moi, la gorge ouverte, la peau arrachée, et le sang tombant à grosses gouttes sur le sol depuis ses cheveux._

Je suis arrivé. Je m'approche de sa tombe, où je peux y lire son nom. Je m'agenouille, je dépose le bouquet sur sa tombe, et ferme les yeux. Puis, elle vient à moi, dans le jour tombant. Elle vient à moi et je distingue sa silhouette dans la pénombre. Elle est là, juste à côté de moi, et je sens le vent souffler sur mon visage, comme je sentais son souffle près de mes lèvres, avant. Elle vient à moi, et je ne suis plus seul.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Voilà. Fin du prologue. J'espère que ça vous plait. L'histoire débutera donc vraiment au prochain chapitre. En attendant, j'attends vos impressions, éventuellement, pour savoir si je continue ou pas, si je garde cette fic ou si je clique sur « supprimer ». Merci à tous, et à bientôt, j'espère !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Chantage

**L'azur sera pourpre**

Voilà, cette fois-ci, je ne vous fais pas attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre. Espérons que ça dure. Merci à tous pour vos reviews pour le prologue ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Si vous n'avez pas reçu les réponses aux reviews, ou si vous êtes un reviewer non enregistré, vous pouvez aller voir les **réponses aux reviews **sur mon site consacré aux RAR, l'URL est sur mon profil.  
J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Chantage 

* * *

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Nymphadora. Trois depuis celle de Dumbledore, quatre depuis celle de Sirius. Remus Lupin avait perdu tous ceux qui le rattachaient à la vie. Le seul qui pouvait le maintenir encore en vie était Harry, qui lui rendait visite de temps en temps. Et c'était également son nouveau but : retrouver le tueur de Nymphadora Tonks. 

Après son départ, il avait cessé toute aide vis-à-vis de l'Ordre mais ne s'intéressait pas moins à la guerre. Un quelconque indice qui aurait pu lui servir à découvrir le meurtrier de Nymphadora aurait été comme le plus beau des cadeaux pour lui.

Les visites des membres de l'Ordre étaient cependant de moins en moins fréquentes. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'il n'avait vu personne du monde sorcier, à part Horace Slughorn, qu'il voyait avant chaque pleine Lune, ce dernier lui apportant de la potion Tue-Loup. Ils bavardaient ensuite autour d'un café ou d'une Bièreaubeurre, mais Slughorn ne restait jamais bien longtemps, et ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il entendrait le plus parler des agissements de l'Ordre et de Voldemort.

Remus Lupin avait laissé tomber le combat, mais la lutte contre ce meurtrier invisible qu'était celui de Tonks, ça il n'abandonnerait jamais. Malheureusement, en ce qui concernait les Mangemorts, il commençait à penser que ce n'était pas eux : il n'y avait pas eu la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus de sa maison. Il savait bien qu'ils auraient pu commettre un crime sans laisser la Marque, pour une raison quelconque, mais aucun autre meurtre semblable ne s'était produit dans le monde sorcier.

Il s'était alors tourné vers le monde Moldu et ses nombreux tueurs en série sanguinaires. Il avait réussi à obtenir un poste aux archives, où il pouvait éplucher les journaux à volonté, afin d'essayer d'y déceler une annonce macabre narrant un crime qui aurait pu être semblable à celui de Nymphadora Tonks.

Il cherchait sans cesse chaque jour, mais il ne trouvait rien, ou pas grand-chose. Les seules pistes qu'il arrivait à trouver étaient sans issue : les tueurs qui tuaient d'une manière semblable étaient soit en prison, soit en asile psychiatrique. Quelques uns courraient encore. Mais lorsqu'il lisait les procès, aucun n'avait eu un rapport avec Tonks. La mort de Tonks avait elle aussi ébranlée le monde Moldu, bien que les sorciers aient pris soin de cacher tout rapport entre Tonks et le monde magique. Les enquêteurs ne trouvaient rien.

Rien, ça Remus le savait. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec des enquêteurs et des policiers, et il leur demandait souvent s'ils découvraient que ce soit.

« La mort de ta pauvre Nymphadora est un vrai mystère, Remus. C'est une affaire classée, désolés. Aucun timbré n'a entendu parler d'elle » ne cessaient-ils de lui dire.

Ce qui le renvoyait inéluctablement vers le monde magique. Mais rien là-bas non plus. Il tournait en rond. Mais il n'abandonnait pas. Il persévérait, attendant avec impatience le jour où il trouverait, où un indice le mènerait vers LE tueur. Enfin les tueurs, vu qu'ils avaient été sans conteste plusieurs.

Chaque jour était rempli de recherches, entre les heures de travail. Il trouverait un jour ou l'autre celui qui avait fait ça, celui qui lui avait ôté sa Nymphadora, et il se vengerait. Il lui ferait payer.

---

Il avait encore cherché toute la journée, sous les réprimandes de ses collègues qui lui disaient sans cesse qu'il finirait par en devenir fou. Il était dix-huit heures, et il était fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui.

- Remus, tu passes chez moi ? demanda un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans.

- Pas ce soir, Jack.

- Tu as encore fais des recherches ? Tu vas finir par connaître les journaux parus depuis des décennies sur le bout des doigts. Tu devrais laisser tomber. Je dis ça pour ton bien.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas, ça serait comme…

- Salir sa mémoire.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Lupin.

- Bon, et bien, passe une bonne soirée.

- A demain, Jack.

- A demain, Remus, et garde le moral, hein ?

- Ouais, ouais…

Remus ramassa ses affaires, salua les autres, et sortit du grand bâtiment où il travaillait. Ce soir, il aurait du voir Marc et Catherine, un couple d'amis policiers qui était en congés. Mais il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il les appellerait, et décommanderait leur rendez-vous.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues ensoleillées. L'été venait de commencer. « C'est la fin de l'année, à Poudlard » songea-t-il. Le monde sorcier lui manquait un peu, mais il préférait ça. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Mener un combat, pour quoi ? Pour « la paix dans le monde » ? Mais quelle paix ? Lui, il ne sera jamais en paix.

Une brise légère soufflait dans la ville encore bruyante et animée. Lupin arriva enfin chez lui. Il sourit, heureux d'être enfin de retour dans le cocon qu'était sa petite maison. Il s'arrêta un instant dans son jardin, pour contempler les arbres remplis de fruits. Puis, il entra, le chant des oiseaux l'accompagnant.

Il déposa sa mallette, et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Un endroit qu'il s'efforçait de trouver comme les autres, mais il avait un certain malaise à y pénétrer. Certes, il avait déménagé, ce n'était plus la même, mais le fait que ce soit le même genre de pièce, ça, ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il bu un verre d'eau, et se dirigea vers le calendrier. Plus que dix jours avant la prochaine pleine Lune. Coup de chance pour lui, il était en week-end. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à récupérer et à aller au travail lundi. Evidement, il ne pouvait pas trop s'absenter. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il devait s'absenter aux alentours de la pleine Lune.

Il retira son manteau, et se dirigea dans l'entrée pour l'accrocher au porte manteau. Soudain, un bruit dans le salon attira son attention. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette de la poche intérieure de son manteau, et avança avec prudence dans le salon. Il avait fini par devenir quasiment aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey. Puis, il entra dans le salon, sa baguette tendue.

- Hey, du calme ! s'exclama une jeune fille qui était accroupie au milieu du salon, en train de ramasser le cadre qu'elle avait fait tomber.

Lupin garda sa baguette tendue vers la jeune personne, le regard furieux.

Elle se releva, et il tomba sur une jeune femme ravissante, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître à première vue.

- Her… Hermione Granger ?

- Vous connaissez beaucoup d'autres Hermione, professeur ? demanda la jeune femme d'un sourire gêné.

- Non, en effet, dit-il dans un rire de soulagement, en baissant sa baguette.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, je suis entrée alors que vous n'étiez pas là. Désolée, professeur.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien… et arrête de m'appeler professeur, s'il te plait.

- Pardon. L'habitude.

- Tout ça a changé, Miss Granger, répondit Lupin dans un sourire.

Il n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis son départ. Sans doute avait-il voulu l'éviter, ne serait-ce qu'inconsciemment. Et elle, elle n'avait jamais osé le revoir. Elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de la mort de Nymphadora.

Si elle ne s'était pas faite enlevée, s'ils n'avaient pas du la rechercher un soir de plus, Lupin ne serait jamais parti sans Tonks, et elle serait toujours en vie. Et même si Hermione savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, elle avait toujours eu un sentiment de culpabilité en repensant à Lupin. Et le revoir, après deux ans, la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Car elle savait qu'il comprenait qu'elle se sentait coupable.

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue, Hermione, dit Lupin, d'un ton aimable, en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

- Oui, c'est vrai. En fait, je pensais que vous ne seriez pas très content en me voyant, à cause de… de…

- De Nymphadora ? Non, non, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu sais, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

- Tu as bien changé, depuis deux ans, dit Lupin.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et elle avait pris quelques centimètres. Mais dans le fond, elle avait toujours le même visage adorable, et ses cheveux étaient toujours autant ébouriffés.

- Oui, un peu. Vous aussi, pro… Remus.

- Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu viens subitement me rendre visite après deux ans d'absence ? Tu veux un thé peut-être ? Un café ? Un verre d'eau ? Du jus d'orange ?

- Un café suffira, merci beaucoup.

Il se leva, disparu une minute dans la cuisine, et revint avec deux tasses qu'il posa sur la table basse du salon.

- Bon. Je sais que cela ne va pas vous plaire, mais en fait, je viens pour l'Ordre, dit Hermione, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse.

Lupin manqua de renverser son café, mais se contrôla, et avala le café brûlant d'une traite.

- C'est Harry qui aurait du venir vous voir, mais… mais en fait, il n'a pas pu. Il est en réunion avec l'Ordre. Alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter pour venir vous voir.

Lupin ne répondit rien, et se contenta de la regarder, le regard interrogateur.

- J'espère que ma présence ne vous…

- Non, elle ne me dérange pas. Cesse de te tourmenter avec ta culpabilité. Mais, pourquoi l'Ordre t'envoie me voir ? J'espère qu'ils n'osent pas réclamer mon aide ?

- Et bien, en fait, si, c'est un peu ça… dit Hermione, en relevant le visage.

- Non, répondit Lupin d'un ton catégorique.

- Remus, laissez-moi tout vous expliquer ! Vous prendrez votre décision après !

- Je refuse de les aider. Sirius, Dumbledore… Nymphadora ! Ce n'en est pas assez ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais, je sais, répondit Hermione, le regard implorant. Mais laissez-moi au moins parler ! Vous serez libre de refuser !

Remus réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

- Très bien, je t'écoute, Hermione.

La jeune fille avala le reste de son café, posa la tasse, croisa ses jambes, et commença son explication.

- Il s'avère que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous aider. Le seul, et pour différentes raisons. Il s'agit de s'infiltrer parmi les loups-garous qui sont avec Vold…

- QUOI ?

Remus Lupin avait crié. Son visage était écarlate.

- Maudit soit l'Ordre du Phénix et Voldemort ! Me demander de m'infiltrer chez les loups-garous ?

- Je sais, je sais, ne vous énervez pas, cette décision n'émane pas de moi !

- C'est très courageux de ta part de t'être déplacée pour venir m'annoncer ça, dit Lupin d'un air abattu.

Hermione poussa un soupir.

- Tout le monde sait que vous avez quitté l'Ordre et que jamais vous ne voudrez y retourner. Tout le monde, même les Mangemorts.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir me ramener ? demanda Lupin.

- Justement ! Imaginez le scénario : « Remus Lupin, déchiré par… par la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, sombre du côté du mal, et décide de s'allier aux Mangemorts. Il décide alors de rejoindre les loups-garous, Greyback… et ensuite il devient un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix ». Bien sûr, la fin de l'histoire, personne à part l'Ordre ne le sait.

Remus Lupin semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Désolée, je sais que c'est un peu désapproprié de ma part de venir vous dire ça, comme si de rien n'était… mais c'est ce pour quoi l'Ordre m'envoie. Voilà.

Lupin réfléchit l'espace d'une minute, puis répondit dans un sourire ironique :

- Et ils ont cru que j'allais accepter ?

- Peut-être, répondit Hermione. Je suis d'accord, c'est un peu abusé de leur part. Mais bon, je ne fais que transmettre le message.

- Alors tu vas leur transmettre la réponse : non.

- Attendez, Remus. On m'a quand même chargé d'essayer de vous convaincre.

- Tu n'oserais pas, Hermione ?

- Vous ne savez pas tout. En fait… en fait, nous ne sommes pas sûr, mais je crois que nous avons quelque chose qui vous intéresserait. Bien sûr, si vous acceptez d'aider l'Ordre, vous pourrez évoluer dans votre enquête…

- Mon enquête ? Nymphadora ? Vous avez quelque chose ?

Hermione sortit une photo de sa robe, et la tendit, retournée, vers Lupin.

- Attention, ce n'est pas joli à voir, dit-elle.

Lupin attrapa la photo, et la retourna. Une grimace d'horreur se dessina sur son visage. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir différents membres de l'Ordre et des Guérisseurs s'affairer autour d'un homme. D'un homme mort.

Lupin détourna la photo de ses yeux.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à faible voix.

- C'était Thomas Mustang. Il avait rejoint l'Ordre quelques mois auparavant.

Remus comprit tout de suite comment l'Ordre comptait le ramener : Thomas Mustang avait été tué presque de la même manière que Nymphadora. La violence était extrême sur cette photo, et Remus la tendit à Hermione, le visage blême.

- Pas de Marque des Ténèbres. Impossible que ce soit un Moldu, il avait encore sa baguette à la main quand il s'est fait attaquer. La magie laisse des traces. Vous pourrez découvrir le reste de l'enquête au Square Grimmaurd.

Lupin avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Ce meurtre était quelque peu différent de celui de Nymphadora, mais pourtant si semblable. A cet instant, il haïssait l'Ordre : ils lui faisaient du chantage. Un chantage cruel.

- Ils osent me faire ça ? Ils osent me faire du chantage, comme ça ? Me tendre la carotte ? « Tiens, viens nous aider mon petit Remus, va jouer au loup et on t'aidera à coincer le meurtrier de ta petite Tonks ! Sois gentil ! ».

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- C'est assez moche, en effet, répondit-elle. Je comprendrais tout à fait que vous refusiez. Je n'ai pas trop envie de vous convaincre plus que ça. Mais si vous voulez quand même me suivre, sachez que la photo est vraie. Thomas a vraiment été assassiné. Tout le monde a pensé à… à Nymphadora en le découvrant.

Lupin se leva, et prit une grande inspiration.

- Et voilà que mes pistes retournent vers le monde magique, dit-il. Je sais que si j'accepte, je pourrais peut-être coincer cette ordure qui a tué Nymphadora, mais je me suis juré de ne plus participer à tout ça.

Hermione se leva, et s'approcha de Lupin.

- Une dernière chose… si vous acceptez, nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous aider à coincer le meurtrier. Ce nouveau crime nous a apporté plus d'indices.

Lupin se retourna vivement vers Hermione, et la saisit par le bras. Il tremblait, et se mit à parler, d'une voix froide :

- Est-ce que… tu as déjà rêvé… ?

- Ou… oui, répondit Hermione, surprise et paniquée.

- Je parle de rêves… pas de rêves comme tu l'entends. Je parle de _cauchemars_. Des cauchemars où tu vois la personne que tu aimes mourir, des cauchemars où tu imagines, que dis-je, où tu vois comment elle est morte. Des cauchemars où tu l'entends t'appeler au secours, où tu ne peux rien faire, à part la voir mourir dans son propre sang ! Et la personne qui fait ça, dans ton rêve, tu ne la vois jamais.

Hermione était paralysée de peur. Lupin exprimait tant de haine et de tristesse en disant ça.

- Non, tu n'as jamais rêvé de ça, Hermione. Peut-être par contre que tu as fait des rêves où tu me vois en train de te crier dessus, de te dire que c'est _toi_ la coupable. Peut-être que tu as fait ces rêves-là, mais à tort. Tu n'es pas la coupable. Personne ne sait qui est le coupable. Mais dès lors que tu feras les cauchemars que je fais depuis deux ans, tu ne verras plus le monde de la même manière.

Il la relâcha, et se tourna vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit.

- Je suis désolée, dit Hermione, au bord des larmes.

Remus resta silencieux quelques instants, contemplant le ciel. Il se calmait.

- Pardonne-moi, j'ai été brutal. Ce n'est pas de toi que vient l'idée de me ramener. Désolé.

- Ce… ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu sais que tu es devenue plus belle qu'avant ? Tu seras bientôt aussi belle que ma Nymphadora, dit Lupin, toujours le regard vers le ciel.

Hermione n'osa pas répondre.

- Reviens demain matin, à la première heure. Je vais réfléchir cette nuit.

Hermione acquiesça, et répondit :

- Pas de problème, Remus. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi, Hermione. A demain.

Puis, elle transplana.

Ce soir là, Remus ne mangea pas. Il avait l'estomac noué. Son âme était comme déchirée en deux : devait-il accepter ? Il pesait le pour et le contre, mais était toujours incertain. La nuit fut bien pire : impossible de fermer l'œil. De plus, s'il dormait, il ferait encore des cauchemars. Et cette nuit serait pire. Il réfléchissait.

Les heures passaient, il écoutait la trotteuse décompter les secondes, tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, il finit par se décider. Ce choix ne lui plaisait guère, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de trouver… et puis, peut-être que la réponse se trouvait finalement chez les Mangemorts… après des heures d'insomnie, il avait choisi. Il se leva à l'aube. Il était environ six heures du matin Il faisait chaud. Il s'habilla léger, et décida de prendre son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Il aurait du reprendre le travail à neuf heures.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, Hermione transplana dans le jardin, derrière des buissons, au cas où un Moldu matinal soit en train d'épier le jardin de son voisin.

Elle s'avança vers lui :

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien matinal. Bien dormi ?

- On peut voir ça comme ça, répondit-il. Un toast ?

- Volontiers.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, et croqua dans un toast.

- Vous avez réfléchit, Remus ?

Il avala son bol de thé, et répondit :

- C'est d'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Oui. Je sais que je me l'étais juré… de ne pas revenir vers l'Ordre… mais si j'ai une chance de retrouver celui qui a tué Nymphadora, alors… alors je vais tenter le coup. Ca ne m'enchante pas du tout de rendre service à l'Ordre, et de leur servir de chien-chien espion chez les loups-garous, mais, après tout, c'est un de mes seuls espoirs pour retrouver le meurtrier.

Hermione le regarda fixement.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, ça ne sera pas trop dur, pour vous ? De retourner là-bas… ?

- Si, ça le sera. Mais… je vais sortir de l'ombre. Pour Nymphadora.

Hermione avala un dernier toast, et sourit.

- Vous êtes courageux, professeur.

- Je le ferai pour toi, aussi. Que tu ne te sois pas déplacée pour rien. De si bon matin, en plus.

Il posa ses couverts, et lui sourit.

- Vous verrez, tout ira bien, dit Hermione. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez toujours refuser au dernier moment.

- Oui, je verrai. Quel chantage, quand même. Ils m'étonneront toujours. Je suis pressé de savoir de qui provient cette idée…

Lupin tendit sa main à Hermione par-dessus la table. Elle fut étonnée, et attrapa sa main. Il la serra.

- Heureux de te revoir, Hermione. A présent, nous allons travailler ensemble. Et je vais rejoindre tous les autres. Enfin, il ne faudra pas me demander autre chose. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais redevenir un membre à part entière…

Elle acquiesça, et il lui sourit de nouveau.

Mais au fond, il avait le cœur lourd. Il avait cédé au chantage de l'Ordre… l'Ordre qu'il maudissait depuis deux ans… mais s'il pouvait avancer dans ses recherches… il s'en voulu d'avoir accepté. Mais c'était trop tard, il n'allait pas lâcher Hermione d'un simple « non, finalement, je refuse ».

- Et bien, il est temps d'y aller. Mais avant de partir, j'aurais besoin de prévenir mon bureau pour…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, on s'en chargera.

- Très bien… et Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler professeur.

- Oui, désolée, répondit-elle en souriant.

Lupin sourit à Hermione, et avant de partir préparer ses affaires, il lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas changée, Hermione.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous plait. Je remercie encore tous mes lecteurs, et je remercie d'avance mes reviewers ! N'oubliez pas, les reviews font toujours plaisir, et ça me motivera pour la suite. Sans faire de chantage XD ! Lol.  
Merci encore à tous, et à bientôt pour la suite, j'espère !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rumeurs

**L'azur sera pourpre**

Plop. Bon, les reviews n'ont pas été très nombreuses pour le chapitre un… vous prenez plaisir à me boycotter, hein ? Méchants, va ! Lol. Bon, je vais quand même continuer cette fic, en espérant qu'elle marchera un peu mieux…  
Pour les RAR (rares d'ailleurs, lol) consultez mon site, l'URL est dans mon profil ! Merci à mes reviewers !  
Bonne lecture.  
**PS:** si des fois je dis "Remus" puis "Lupin", c'est pas grave, hein ?

* * *

Chapitre 2

Rumeurs

* * *

Remus marchait dans les rues encore endormies. Il suivait Hermione, sur ce chemin qu'il connaissait si bien : celui qui menait au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Celui qui menait à la maison de Harry, bien que ce dernier n'y habitât pas, et ait préféré le laisser à disposition de l'Ordre pour les réunions. Hermione marchait devant, et se retournait de temps à autre pour voir si son ancien professeur la suivait toujours. 

- Vous pouvez toujours rebrousser chemin vous savez.

- Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, autant aller jusqu'au bout, répondit Lupin.

Hermione marchait sans bruit, telle une ombre. Remus Lupin la regardait, sans dire un mot, sauf quand il lui répondait. Il semblait encore y avoir un certain malaise entre eux. Ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois depuis deux ans seulement la veille, et il leur faudrait certainement quelques temps avant de pouvoir à nouveau parler normalement, le temps qu'Hermione range sa culpabilité idiote et que Remus se réintègre, aussi peu soit-il, à l'Ordre.

Il arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux, et entrèrent. Lupin avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, il avait redouté ce moment depuis si longtemps…

Il avançait dans un couloir sombre, et arriva enfin dans une grande pièce du 12, Square Grimmaurd. La Noble et Ancienne maison des Black, qui n'abritait plus aucun Black. Remus eut un pincement au cœur, en revoyant les murs dans lesquels Sirius avait vécu, enfermé, pendant de si longs mois.

Visiblement, on l'attendait. McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, ainsi que Bill et Molly, Harry, et Ron étaient présents. Lupin les regarda d'un air morne, et posa son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise sans prononcer un mot.

- Bonjour, Remus, finit par dire Arthur.

- Bonjour, Arthur, répondit le nouvel arrivant, d'un ton las.

Personne n'osait trop parler, de peur de déclencher la colère de Remus.

Hermione se tenait derrière Remus, et dit, à voix basse :

- Bon, je vais vous laisser…

- Non, tu restes là, répliqua Lupin, en la rattrapant par le bras. Tu es la seule qui m'ait fait venir ici. Tu restes.

Il la tolérait parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu son retour. Elle avait accepté cette tâche (à savoir, le ramener) uniquement pour le revoir. Et elle avait été très courageuse d'affronter à nouveau son ancien professeur, qu'elle avait tant redouté après la mort de Nymphadora. Elle se sentait encore et toujours coupable, même inconsciemment.

Hermione ne protesta pas, et resta à côté de Lupin, debout.

- Content de te revoir, dit Arthur, en esquissant un sourire gêné.

- Moi aussi, répondit Lupin, en s'avançant pour serrer la main à son vieil ami. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances.

Les autres l'accueillir alors à leur tour. Tout le monde avait retrouvé le sourire, et Remus essayait de cacher son mécontentement, afin de mettre les autres en confiance.

- Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de me ramener avec un chantage aussi… cruel, mais il a gagné.

- Ce n'est pas nous, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

- En fait, c'est… commença Ron.

Mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes, pour le faire taire. Lupin lança un regard étonné, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Chaque chose en son temps, dit Hermione avec précipitation, pour rattraper la boulette de ses deux amis.

Remus poussa un long soupir.

- Dire que j'avais juré de ne plus revenir ici, et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis là, avec vous, en train de discuter… bon, si je suis là, c'est qu'on a besoin de moi ?

- Oui, répondit Arthur. Mais bien sûr, nous ne te forçons à rien.

- Mais si je refuse, je ne pourrais rien savoir sur le meurtre de Mustang, répliqua-t-il. Qu'on en finisse. Expliquez-moi ce qu'il faut faire.

- Remus, pourquoi tant de hâte ? demanda McGonagall.

- Madame la directrice, si j'ai pris la peine de remettre les pieds ici, ce n'est pas pour regarder le plafond en attendant que le temps passe.

Il y avait quelque chose de sarcastique dans son ton. McGonagall se renfrogna, et sortit de la pièce, en souhaitant une bonne journée aux autres.

- Réunion ce soir à vingt heures, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Remus avait de nouveau jeté un froid. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. De toute façon, rien ne pourrait raviver la flamme qui brûlait en lui, à l'époque où Nymphadora vivait.

Harry et Ron disparurent à leur tour, suivis par Molly.

- Nous allions manger, expliqua Arthur.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Remus.

- Très bien, dit Arthur. Hermione, je pense que tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour expliquer un petit peu tout à Remus.

Hermione acquiesça, et Arthur quitta la pièce, les laissant désormais seuls.

- Tu ne vas pas déjeuner ? demanda Remus. Tu m'expliqueras après.

- Non, non, je n'ai pas très faim non plus, répondit Hermione.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, face à Lupin.

- Voilà. Je ne vous avais pas tout dit.

- Tout dit ?

- Oui. En fait, celui qui a eu cette idée… de vous ramener… c'est…

- C'est ?

- Ne vous énervez pas, d'accord ? Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres. C'est vrai. Mais en fait, les Mangemorts seraient peut-être, je dis bien _peut-être_, impliqués dans le meurtre de Mustang, expliqua Hermione.

- Comment ça « peut-être » ? C'est oui ou non.

- En fait, l'homme qui a eu l'idée de vous ramener vous expliquera mieux que moi.

- Et je pourrais peut-être finir par savoir qui c'est ?

Hermione se leva, et s'approcha de Remus.

- Il s'agit de Severus Snape.

Remus eut comme un malaise l'espace d'une seconde. Que venait faire là cet assassin Mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles ?

- SNAPE ?

- Calmez-vous, implora Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ?

- Snape fait de nouveau parti de l'Ordre.

- Tu te moques de moi, Hermione ? _Il a tué Dumbledore._

- Je sais. Mais, je crois que vous vous expliquerez mieux tous les deux.

- Aller parler à ce larbin de Voldemort ? Jamais.

- C'est pourtant lui qui a des informations qui pourraient vous être utiles.

- Et depuis quand est-il revenu faire son espion pour Voldemort ? coupa Lupin.

- Un mois.

- Il est bien beau l'Ordre ! On me ramène, on m'apprend que c'est un meurtrier traître qui a eu cette idée, et en plus, qu'il est de nouveau « des nôtres ». Il y a un peu d'abus dans l'air, tu ne trouves pas, Hermione.

Hermione baissa les yeux, et ne répondit rien.

- Mais Hermione, réponds-moi quelque chose ! Je ne vais rien te faire, si tu parles !

- Oui, pardon. Je ne sais pas, voilà tout. Moi aussi je doute sur Snape.

Remus leva sa main, et la posa sur la joue d'Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas à me « craindre ». Tu es au contraire la seule en qui je fasse confiance, maintenant. Alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Snape est là ?

- Oui, il est venu exprès pour vous. Il ne peut pas venir souvent, vu que maintenant, il est un Mangemort aux yeux du monde entier.

- Amène-moi le voir.

Hermione sortit de la pièce, et Remus la suivit.

- Je suis chargée également de vous aider dans votre enquête et dans votre mission au sein des loups-garous, dit Hermione.

- Tu as été désignée ?

- Je me suis portée volontaire, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais vous aider jusqu'au bout, j'ai commencé, je vais assumer et finir.

Remus s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione et la remercia.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée. La pièce qu'il y avait derrière était une salle qui avait parfois servi pour des réunions, dans les souvenirs de Remus.

- Snape est à l'intérieur. Faites vite, sinon Voldemort risque de se poser trop de question. Snape ne le quitte presque plus.

- Pas étonnant. Merci pour tout Hermione.

Il attrapa sa main, et l'embrassa.

- Ma fidèle équipière, dit-il dans un rire.

- En effet, répondit-elle en riant à son tour, étonnée.

Puis, Remus ouvrit la porte, et entra. La pièce était mal éclairée, mais il s'en rappelait parfaitement. C'était dans cette pièce qu'il avait souvent discuté avec Sirius, quand ils étaient tous les deux, tous seuls. C'était aussi là qu'il avait rencontré Nymphadora pour la première fois.

- Bonjour, Lupin, lança Snape, qui était assis à une grande table, les coudes posés sur la table.

Remus ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il s'approcha de lui, et s'assis en face. Son visage reflétait la colère, la haine.

- Comment oses-tu remettre les pieds ici après ce que tu as fait ? susurra Remus. En plus tu oses me faire revenir ? Comment oses-tu ?

Il tenait sa baguette fermement dans sa main, comme s'il était prêt à tuer Snape à n'importe quel moment.

- Il paraît que je suis de nouveau membre de l'Ordre, Lupin, répondit Snape, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- L'Ordre est-il devenu fou ? Tu tues un homme, Dumbledore, et on t'accueille à bras ouverts ?

- A bras ouverts ? Serais-tu devenu plus incompétent que tu ne l'étais déjà ? J'ai failli me faire tuer. On a voulu m'envoyer à Azkaban, me faire tout plein de choses sympathique et très agréables.

- Et qui est l'idiot qui a empêché qu'on te fasse tout ça ? répondit Remus.

- McGonagall. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer toute la petite histoire, par rapport à Dumbledore. Tu comprends, je n'ai pas beaucoup de _temps_. Peut-être que toi tu te la coulais douce dans ton patelin Moldu, mais moi je n'ai pas eu cette _chance_. Si je ne rentre pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je risque gros. Je vais donc faire rapide.

- Oh oui, dépêche-toi Snape, sinon, tes petits copains Mangemorts vont te faire la peau. Et le grand méchant Voldemort sera fâché.

- Dis-moi, serais-tu mal luné ce matin ?

Lupin, furieux, se leva brusquement, et pointa sa baguette sur son bon vieil ennemi.

- Tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne l'as pas cherché, s'écria-t-il.

Snape avait saisi sa baguette, et était prêt à se défendre.

- Du calme, Lupin, du calme. Je viens de te dire que je n'ai pas de temps. Et, même si un petit duel entre amis m'aurait procuré la plus grande joie, avec toi, surtout, cela serait une perte de _temps_…

- Et bien _dépêche-toi_, que tu puisses disparaître de ma vue, avant que je t'Avada Kedavrise.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- DEPÊCHE-TOI !

- Que d'agressivité. La pleine Lune approche, on dirait. Bon, je vais faire court. Le meurtre de ce petit idiot, Mustang, je ne sais pas qui l'a tué.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire.

- Mais j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que mes « petits copains Mangemorts » seraient peut-être impliqués, ou au courant.

- Et ?

- Il y a des rumeurs. Des rumeurs parmi les Mangemorts. J'ai entendu des conversations, comme quoi ça serait Bellatrix qui aurait tué Mustang. Un peu après, j'ai entendu dire que c'était Amycus. Le lendemain, c'était Narcissa. Puis après, Greyback. Chacun se soupçonne, tu comprends ? Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi un Mangemort aurait voulu tuer Mustang dans l'ombre des autres, et qui sait, du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, peut-être. C'est pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres n'était pas présente.

- Et tu as pensé à lui demander ?

- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Il n'a rien eu à me dire.

- Rien à te dire ?

- Non, rien, jeta Snape.

- Et quel est le rapport avec Nymphadora ? Il y a des rumeurs sur son meurtre ?

- Non, rien sur ta Tonks. Quand elle est morte, aucun de nous n'a dit l'avoir tuée. Personne n'en parlait.

- Et quel est le rapport entre Mustang et Nymphadora, alors ? demanda Remus, agacé.

- La similitude des meurtres. Tu n'as jamais pensé que ça aurait pu être un de _tes_ petits copains ? dit Snape.

- Quoi ?

- Un loup-garou.

- La Lune n'était pas pleine, répondit Remus.

- Greyback n'attaque pas qu'à la pleine Lune, à ce que je sache.

Remus ne répondit rien. Le raisonnement était fondé.

- Je ne pense pas que ces rumeurs soient infondées, dit Snape. J'ai moi-même vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire des… « cachotteries ». Il serait possible qu'il commandite des meurtres « secrets », tu vois, pour semer le doute chez le camp adverse. Il continue de tuer normalement, avec la Marque des Ténèbres et toute la panoplie qui va avec, mais pour déstabiliser l'ennemi, il tue différemment, sans laisser de traces, de temps en temps. Un meurtre tous les deux ans, comme ça. A l'échelle d'un être immortel, deux ans, ce n'est rien. Tonks, la première, puis Mustang. Et qui sait qui sera le prochain.

- Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses, dit Remus, soupçonneux.

- Ce ne sont que des_ suppositions_. Il s'avère que, comme par le fruit d'un heureux hasard, l'Ordre s'intéresse aux loups-garous. Et devine quoi, je sais où sont cachés tes petits copains lycanthropes. N'était-ce pas l'occasion idéale ? Tu rends service à l'Ordre en te faisant passer pour un Mangemort, et au passage, tu peux découvrir le meurtrier de ta Tonks. Enfin, si les rumeurs sont vraies.

Puis, Snape croisa ses bras, et regarda Remus. Il avait fini son petit discours. Remus bouillonnait, mais pas que de colère. Il voulait savoir. Savoir si ces rumeurs étaient vraies. Si ce raisonnement était vraiment fondé.

- Depuis combien de temps tu soupçonnes les partisans de Voldemort d'être dans cette affaire ?

- Depuis le meurtre de Mustang. Il y a un mois.

- Depuis que tu es revenu.

- Je suis « revenu » le lendemain de son meurtre, expliqua Snape.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Peut-être qu'un membre de l'Ordre voudra se donner la peine de t'expliquer. Mais ils n'en savent pas beaucoup plus non plus. Bon, je te laisse, je vais rejoindre mes copains.

Snape lui lança un sourire mielleux, et se leva, prêt à transplaner.

- Où sont Greyback et sa bande ? demanda Remus.

- Je ne voudrais pas te priver de la joie de partager cette information avec Granger. Oui, elle est au courant, c'est elle qui se charge de ta mission. Elle est devenue très responsable, maintenant. Sois sympa avec elle, ne _mord_ pas trop.

Remus sentait à nouveau la colère envers Snape et ses remarques monter.

- Heureux de t'avoir revu, lança Snape, dans un faux sourire. A la prochaine, et amuse-toi bien.

Avant que Remus n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Snape transplana.

- Sale traître, murmura Remus pour lui-même.

Hermione passa sa tête par la porte, et lança un regard interrogateur à Remus.

- Il m'a à peu près tout expliqué, dit-il.

- Ah. Très bien, répondit Hermione dans un sourire.

- Mais, il faut que tu me renseignes sur Greyback et sa cachette. Et j'aimerais bien participer à une réunion où on abordera ma mission. Enfin j'aimerais en savoir plus.

- C'est l'objectif de celle de ce soir, à vingt heures, dit Hermione.

- Très bien, très bien. Je pense que j'ai des chances de retrouver le meurtrier de Nymphadora. De toute façon, je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre, maintenant.

- Soyez optimiste, je vous aiderai.

- Quel professionnalisme, Hermione. Et tu sais, plus la peine de me vouvoyer.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione dans un sourire.

- Oui, je pense que je vais trouver… je vais chercher, au moins.

---

« Ma petite, tu aimerais le faire… tu aimerais… »

Hermione se réveilla en sueur, en poussant un cri étouffé. Sa respiration était rapide, elle était affolée. Elle chercha de ses mains sa baguette, et murmura « Lumos ».

Puis, elle souffla un grand coup. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar comme celui-là. Il était à la fois inquiétant, effrayant. Elle n'avait pas bien vu, mais elle se rappelait que dans son cauchemar, elle frôlait la mort. Elle se sentait descendre, comme dans un abîme, pour ne jamais plus en remonter. Et le seul moyen d'en sortir, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était effrayant. Et puis cette voix, si glaciale. Aimer le faire… aimer mourir ? Oui, dans on cauchemar, elle avait comme eu envie de mourir. Peut-être se rappelait-elle des séances de tortures, il y a deux ans. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça. C'était _autre chose_.

Elle reposa sa baguette, éteinte, et chassa ce cauchemar de sa tête.

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, cela ne veut rien dire »

Mais, le sommeil ne venant pas, elle décida de se lever. Elle regarda sur la grande horloge qui ornait sa chambre, au Square Grimmaurd, et vu qu'il était déjà sept heures du matin, elle se décida même à se préparer.

C'était ce matin. Ce matin que Remus devait aller tenter une approche chez les loups-garous. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas une mince affaire, et elle était chargée de sa protection. Elle serait sous une cape d'invisibilité, et utiliserait un sort pour effacer sa présence, et tout bruit qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle n'agirait qu'en cas extrême. Mais si elle intervenait, cela détruirait tout, et la mission serait un échec. Il était important que cette première approche se fasse dans une totale réussite.

Tout avait été préparé la veille, les risques, les dangers, les résultats attendus, et la mission de Remus.

C'était ce matin, qu'elle allait se retrouver à nouveau seule, seule avec Remus – et avec le souvenir de ce cauchemar, qui était venu, comme par hasard, la nuit du retour de Remus à l'Ordre.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Poum poum pidou, la charité, des reviews ! Lol. Ca vous a plu ? J'espère… voilà, comme dirait Zaza, j'ai semé mes petits cailloux, l'intrigue prend plus de forme, Snape vient squatter, et… méchant, gentil, les paris sont lancés, mdr. Remus va revoir son grand pote Greyback (…), et Hermione va se rapprocher de Remus, comment pourquoi, et bien... bon je me tais, vous verrez.  
Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'attends vos reviews, et merci à tous mes lecteurs.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Amnésie

**L'azur sera pourpre**

Salut les gens. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je pense que l'histoire comportera pas mal de chapitres c'est donc pourquoi l'histoire peut « traîner en longueur ». Quand je dis ça, je ne veux pas dire que je vais rabâcher les mêmes choses pendant dix chapitres, mais je veux dire que l'histoire se met en place à son rythme… je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, ça ne serait pas très crédible sinon ! Aussi, dans ce chapitre, je pars en Irlande. Je n'y suis jamais allée, j'ai essayé de me renseigner… donc bon, voilà, j'espère ne pas trop me tromper.

Bref, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça réchauffe le cœur de savoir que ça vous plait. Biz à tous, si vous n'avez pas reçu votre **RAR**, elles sont toutes dispos sur mon site, voir l'URL sur mon profil. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Amnésie

* * *

L'horloge indiquait neuf heures moins vingt. Après s'être préparée, Hermione se décida à aller retrouver Remus. Les membres de l'Ordre commençaient peu à peu à se réveiller, puis à déambuler dans les couloirs de la maison des Black, encore à moitié endormis. Mais Hermione, elle, était bel et bien réveillée. Après cet étrange cauchemar, impossible de ne pas être déjà réceptive à cent pourcent. Remus avait décidé de rester dormir au quartier général le temps de sa mission. Il avait dit à ses amis Moldus et à ses patrons qu'il avait décidé de prendre des vacances, d'une durée indéterminée. Remus avait même songé à démissionner, mais l'Ordre lui avait conseillé d'attendre un peu avant de prendre ce choix. S'il finissait par tout abandonner, retrouver son emploi ne serait pas mal venu (bien qu'il soit probable qu'après un échec, il doive se cacher des Mangemorts qui pourraient lui en vouloir). 

Elle croisa Ron et Harry, qui, venaient d'arriver. Tous les deux s'étaient installés en cohabitation dans un endroit qu'ils tenaient secret – on pouvait comprendre qu'ils préféraient éviter de recevoir des visites de Mangemorts à l'improviste. Harry avait refusé d'habiter au Square Grimmaurd, et avait vu dans la proposition de cohabitation de Ron une alternative bien préférable à celle de vivre dans la maison où avait vécu son parrain, enfermé pendant des mois. Harry et Ron lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour son premier jour de mission avec leur ancien professeur. Ils lui dirent que ce dernier était déjà levé, et qu'il l'attendait dans la cuisine. Hermione les embrassa puis les remercia, et se dirigea vers la fameuse cuisine. Elle entra et trouva Remus assis, les bras croisés, qui contemplait une peinture, l'air absent.

- Bonjour Hermione. Prête ? demanda-t-il, sortant de sa rêverie.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répondit Hermione.

- Moi, et bien… ça va. Dire que je n'appréhende pas la rencontre avec celui qui m'a transformé jadis en loup-garou serait un mensonge, mais, comme tout le monde, je garde espoir que ça se passe bien. Il est facile à embobiner, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Ca ira.

- Oui. J'espère, moi aussi.

- Mais, tu seras là pour veiller sur moi, continua Remus dans un sourire.

- Mh, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Tu sais bien que si j'interviens ça sera un échec.

- C'est vrai. Mais bon, tu seras là, pas très loin.

- Oui, je surveillerai.

- Tâche de ne pas te faire toi-même surprendre.

- Oui, ça serait la catastrophe, dit Hermione, dans un frisson. Bon, nous allons récapituler avant de partir.

- Oui. C'est simple : nous entrons dans la forêt, tu es déjà cachée sous la cape. Nous marchons jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par Snape, enfin, je tombe sur les loups-garous. Avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à moi, je leur dis qui je suis, pourquoi je viens, c'est-à-dire pour « parler à Greyback, à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

- Oui, tu peux aussi dire quelque chose du genre « Je voudrais vivre avec vous, faire partie de votre communauté de loups-garous », proposa Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas, j'aviserai en fonction de la personne sur qui je tombe. De tout façon, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la pleine Lune, elle n'arrive que dans une semaine. Tiens, j'ai une question à propos, qu'on n'a pas soulevée à la réunion : est-ce que je dois continuer de prendre la potion Tue Loup ? Car si oui, il faut que je la prenne aujourd'hui. Une semaine avant.

- Et bien, comme nous ne connaissons pas les mœurs des amis de Greyback avec précision, nous pensions voir justement aujourd'hui si c'était dans leurs habitudes – ça m'étonnerait. Nous verrons, Remus. Bon, donc, revenons-en au récapitulatif : tu es amené à Greyback.

- Et c'est donc là la première approche, poursuivit Remus. Je lui explique toute l'histoire, comme quoi l'Ordre m'a déçu, que j'ai vraiment changé depuis la mort de Nymphadora, et que j'ai décidé de rejoindre Voldemort.

Remus avait prononcé cette phrase sans ciller, mais on pouvait bien voir dans son regard qu'il n'éprouvait pas moins de la tristesse.

- Ensuite, tu discutes avec eux, vous faites tous plus ample… connaissance. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras faire avouer à Greyback s'il a quelque chose à voir dans les meurtres de Mustang et Tonks. Puis, au final, tu repars, leur expliquant que tu as des obligations.

- De toute façon, coupa Remus, leur lieu de rassemblement n'est justement qu'un lieu de rassemblement. Ils rentrent au bercail après. Bien sûr, certains vivent là-bas, mais pas tous. J'ai bien le droit de vouloir rentrer chez moi, surtout que je ne ferai pas encore partie entièrement « des leurs ». Je n'aurais pas encore rencontré Voldemort en personne…

- Oui, mais mieux vaut être prudents. Ils pourraient deviner que tu viens sous demande de l'Ordre.

- De toute façon, Greyback et ses acolytes sont aussi doués en Legillimencie que je parle italien – pas du tout, donc, ou vraiment très peu, répondit Remus dans un rire nerveux. Et je suis un assez bon Occlumens, pas aussi doué que… que ce traître de Servilus, mais pas nul non plus. Enfin, pour le moment, je n'ai rien à craindre avec les loups-garous de Greyback.

- Oui, en effet. A part mordre et tuer… enfin voilà, termina Hermione, un peu confuse. Bon, je crois que tout est prêt. Nous irons là-bas quand vous le désirez.

- Nous pourrions y aller tout de suite, comme ça, cela serait fait. Et ma « mission » avancera plus vite, proposa Remus.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

- Oh, non. Et puis les loups-garous ne sont pas du genre lève-tard. De plus, nous allons avoir sûrement une petite trotte dans la forêt. Surtout que nous ne connaissons pas vraiment le coin.

- Tu n'es jamais allé en Irlande ? demanda-t-elle, en tripotant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Non, répondit Remus. Et même si j'y étais allé, qu'est-ce que j'irai faire dans les régions montagneuses forestières ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. A moins de s'appeler Greyback et de vouloir diriger un clan de loups-garous, qui ont oublié qu'à la base ils étaient des humains, afin de servir Voldemort, dit Hermione, d'une traite.

Remus se leva, et se dirigea vers Hermione.

- Allons-y, dit-il.

- D'accord. Il faut d'abord prévenir les membres de l'Ordre…

Remus soupira, et sortit de la cuisine, suivit de près par Hermione, qui semblait de plus en plus stressée. Ils allèrent prévenir McGonagall, qui était venue spécialement pour encourager une dernière fois Remus. Les autres membres de l'Ordre saluèrent sa décision, tout en lui rappelant que s'il ne se sentait pas prêt, on pouvait reculer l'échéance, voire l'annuler. Mais Remus insista pour partir tout de suite, avec Hermione. Puis, après avoir reçu plein de conseils, et après que McGonagall ait rappelé ses dernières instructions à Hermione, celle-ci pris une cape d'invisibilité, puis attrapa la main de Remus. Ils restèrent une demi-seconde main dans la main, avant qu'Hermione ne se concentre et transplane à l'entrée de la forêt où Greyback organisait ses réunions et s'occupait de son « clan de Mangemorts et autres loups-garous dégénérés par la magie noire et la pleine Lune », à des centaines de kilomètres du Square Grimmaurd et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils atterrirent dans un « crack » sonore. Ils décolèrent leur main l'une de l'autre, et observèrent les alentours.

- Voyage réussit, on dirait, dit Remus, en regardant le paysage irlandais.

- Oui, ça m'a bien l'air d'être là, répondit Hermione, en marchant le long de la lisière de la forêt.

Il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Le soleil du matin inondait les hauteurs d'Irlande d'une couleur rougeoyante.

- On y va ? demanda Hermione.

- On y va.

Hermione enfila la cape d'invisibilité, et entra dans la masse sombre de la forêt. Elle marchait devant Remus, qui la suivait, baguette à la main, prêt à se défendre en cas d'une éventuelle attaque. Il entendait le bruit de ses pas sur les brindilles, et elle lui soufflait de temps en temps quelques mots pour lui indiquer le chemin. Elle se remémorait les indications de Snape, et essayait de ne pas se perdre. « Marchez jusqu'au centre de la forêt, là où les arbres sont penchés et ressemblent à des corps courbés ».

Au bout d'une heure de marche parmi les arbres, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière. Ils n'avaient toujours vu aucun signe de présence de loups-garous, ou même d'autre chose de vivant dans cette forêt à part des écureuils et des oiseaux. Hermione fit glisser la cape de sa tête, et s'assit par terre, contre à un arbre, pour souffler un peu. Marcher en forêt, en montagne, n'était pas de tout repos. Remus s'assit en face d'elle. Visiblement, il avait plus d'endurance qu'elle. Hermione avait marché sans s'arrêter, ses pensées allant de son cauchemar à sa mission, tout en essayant de ne pas s'égarer dans la forêt irlandaise.

- Nous avons bien avancé, dit Remus, pour la rassurer.

- Oui. J'espère que Snape ne nous a pas menti. On n'a rien trouvé.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je pense qu'ils doivent se cacher plus loin. Et si Snape nous a menti, je peux te dire qu'à sa prochaine visite, je lui fais la peau.

Hermione esquissa un sourire, et posa sa tête contre l'arbre. Elle avait l'air abattue.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? demanda Remus. Tu m'as l'air exténuée.

- Ca va aller, ce n'est rien.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione se reposait, et Remus s'était levé pour observer les environs. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, puis finit par s'endormir. Remus la vit sombrer, et l'allongea, pour lui permettre de mieux se reposer.

- Dure vie que celle d'un membre de l'Ordre, commenta Remus en l'observant dormir.

Il observa l'emplacement du soleil pour essayer de déterminer l'heure. Il n'était pas pressé non plus, mais il allait falloir songer à repartir. Il laissa Hermione dormir encore une vingtaine de minutes, puis, il s'approcha d'elle, et murmura :

- Hermione, il faut partir. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici, alors, réveille-toi, et viens.

- Non… répondit-elle, dans son sommeil. Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure, répondit Remus, étonné.

- Non, je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas.

- Hermione ? Tu dors encore ? Réveille-toi, dit-il en la remuant.

Soudain, Hermione se réveilla, le souffle court, paniquée.

- Hermione ? Ca va aller ? demanda Remus, en la relevant, inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas, et regarda droit devant elle, effrayée, la respiration saccadée. Remus la prit dans ses bras, pour la rassurer.

- Tu as du faire un cauchemar, lui murmura-t-il, tout en la berçant.

Elle avait fait le même genre de rêve que la nuit. Cette fois-ci, elle était enfermée, dans une cellule, mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre. Puis elle entendait une voix féminine lui dire de sortir. Mais elle se refusait à sortir, elle voulait rester enfermée.

« C'est n'importe quoi, qui refuserait à ce point de sortir de prison ? » pensa-t-elle.

Elle songea à nouveau à son passage chez les Mangemorts, il y a deux ans. Pourtant, quand on la faisait sortir de sa cellule, pour l'interroger, elle se levait fièrement, et allait affronter les Mangemorts et les Doloris avec courage. Hermione se posait de plus en plus de questions. A ce rythme là, elle allait finir par refuser de dormir. De peur de refaire des cauchemars encore étranges et terrifiants. Puis, elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Remus, et se releva. Son ex-professeur était surpris, et la regardait, inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle dans un sourire. On continue ? On arrivera avant midi si on marche à bonne allure.

- Oui. Mais tu es sûre que…

- Rien de grave. C'est un mauvais rêve, tu avais raison.

Enfin, ils se remirent en route. Plusieurs fois, Hermione cru s'être perdue, tellement son esprit semblait ailleurs. Elle essayait en vain de s'intéresser à la mission, mais depuis son second cauchemar, c'était devenu plus difficile. Elle savait qu'elle faisait ça pour Remus, que c'était son devoir, mais elle brûlait d'envie de raconter son rêve à quelqu'un. Mais elle savait qu'on la prendrait pour une folle, ou au pire, qu'on lui ferait subir des tests pour savoir si tout cela n'était pas révélateur. Et elle n'en avait pas envie. « Ca ne servirait à rien. Ce ne sont que des rêves ».

Finalement, elle ne pu se retenir, et posa une question à Remus, dans un murmure.

- Remus, est-ce que tu penses que revoir quelqu'un peut réveiller des souvenirs ?

Il s'arrêta de marcher, essayant de saisir la question posée par Hermione, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mission du jour. Puis il reprit sa marche.

- J'ai entendu parler de Moldus, qui étaient devenus amnésiques suite à un choc. Et ils leur arrivaient de retrouver des bribes de mémoire en revoyant des lieux, ou des personnes.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, ça leur vient comme… des sortes de flash. La mémoire leur revient subitement, en rapport avec le lieu ou la personne en question.

- Et en rêves ?

- En rêves ? Je ne sais pas. Le domaine du subconscient et des rêves est très compliqué. Parfois, le subconscient peut se rappeler de choses sans qu'on le sache, et cela peut revenir en rêves. C'est une probabilité.

Remus semblait en connaître un rayon. Il avait sûrement du rencontrer des Moldus qui travaillaient là-dessus. Hermione ne répondit pas, et analysa la réponse. Le seul problème, c'est que elle, elle n'avait jamais été amnésique. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, elle n'avait jamais eu de perte de mémoire. Non, ses cauchemars n'étaient pas liés à cela, finit-elle par conclure.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? C'est à cause de ton cauchemar ? Ce n'est pas la première fois ? demanda Remus.

- Hein ? Non, non, je ne sais pas. Ce ne sont que des rêves, mais, on ne sait jamais.

- Tu fais des cauchemars depuis que je suis revenu ?

- Non, non, mentit Hermione. C'était une question comme ça.

- Mh… marmonna Remus, peu convaincu. Si tu as des problèmes avec tes cauchemars, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. C'est devenu mon pain quotidien, ce genre de rêves. N'hésite pas, hein ? Je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal, maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il évoquait là les cauchemars ayant un rapport avec Nymphadora Tonks. Et à chaque évocation de cette affaire, Hermione se renfermait, et se remettait à culpabiliser. Elle répondit par un vague « merci », et ne dit plus rien.

Puis, Remus entendit un bruissement de feuille un peu trop bruyant pour qu'il puisse être fait par un oiseau. Il chercha Hermione, qui était invisible. Elle le saisit par le bras. Il se retourna, et levant sa baguette, il murmura « Silencio totalus » en direction d'Hermione. Ainsi, sa présence serait effacée le plus possible. Hermione se recula, laissant Remus seul, mais sans pour autant le perdre de vue. Il attendit. Que quelqu'un sorte. Que quelqu'un vienne à lui. Puis, au bout d'une longue minute d'attente, un homme sortit de derrière un arbre, un rire sournois aux lèvres. Il avait l'air menaçant, mais amusé.

- Que vient-on faire ici ? demanda-t-il. On se promène ?

Remus ne répondit pas. L'homme à qui il faisait face devait le prendre pour un promeneur égaré. Et il allait sûrement se faire une joie de le réduire à un état de lambeaux de chair. Mais, il avait un air un peu méfiant. Remus avait mis une robe de sorcier, ce qui rendait l'adversaire plus dangereux qu'un simple promeneur Moldu. Remus sortit sa baguette, mais la garda baissée, comme pour montrer sa non-hostlité.

- La pleine Lune approche, dit Remus en guise de réponse.

- Oui, et j'ai hâte qu'elle arrive, répondit le loup-garou. Je vais encore bien m'amuser.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondit Remus, dans un faux sourire.

- Tu es lycanthrope ? demanda l'homme, surpris.

- Depuis ma tendre enfance, répondit Remus.

- Ton nom, demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Remus Lupin.

- Remus Lupin ? Ca me dit quelque chose… oui, le chef nous a raconté comment il t'avait eu, dit-il dans un rire rauque. Tu es là pour venir lui régler son compte ? Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais régler le tien.

Il avait sorti une baguette de sa poche, et la tenait brandie, l'air menaçant. Il souriait à pleines dents, comme pour lui montrer qu'il allait user de sa dentition pour lui faire encore plus mal, une fois qu'il l'aurait réduit à l'état de loque. Hermione poussa un cri insonore en voyant le loup-garou s'approcher dangereusement de l'homme sur qui elle veillait. Remus eut un rire, et répondit :

- Rien de tout cela, baisse ta baguette. Je suis venu pour voir Greyback. Je ne veux pas lui régler son compte, non au contraire. Finalement, je suis ravi qu'il m'ait donné cette bénédiction. Celle d'être un loup-garou.

Hermione observait Remus jouer sa scène. Il disait tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait, mais il était un très bon comédien.

- Ceux qui sont du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, du « bien » ne sont que des gens stupides, continua Remus. Cela fait deux ans que je les ai quittés.

- On le sait, Lupin, dit le loup-garou. Mais on n'espérait pas que tu viennes nous voir. Finalement, cette journée est pleine de surprises. Mais, comment être sûr que tu ne mens pas ?

- Moi, mentir ? Certainement pas. Tu pourras le voir toi-même. Je suis venu seul, de mon plein gré. J'ai l'intention de rejoindre votre communauté.

Le loup-garou garda sa baguette vers Remus, tout en ricanant.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela, dit-il. Tu crois qu'il suffit de venir, et tu es accepté, comme ça ? Jusqu'à présent, tu as toujours été avec « les autres ».

- C'est fini. La femme que j'aimais est morte. Désormais, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec l'Ordre. J'ai bien réfléchi, et il est temps que je rejoigne les gens comme moi, répliqua Remus.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais comment as-tu su que nous étions ici ?

- J'ai mes sources, répondit Remus, d'une voix tranchante. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais voir Greyback. Si c'est possible. C'est à lui de décider, non ?

- Très bien, très bien. Mais je ne te quitterai pas des yeux, et si tu as menti… couic. Mais d'abord, je vais te bander les yeux, on ne sait jamais.

Remus se laissa faire, et le loup-garou lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux.

- Moi, c'est Melian Carter, dit le loup-garou.

- Enchanté, répondit simplement Remus, tout en laissant le loup-garou le guider.

Ce dernier ne savait pas qu'Hermione les suivait à la trace. Elle notait dans sa mémoire le chemin, et veillait à ce que le loup-garou ne tende pas d'embuscade à Remus. Puis, après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, Carter, s'arrêta, et détacha le bandeau des yeux de Remus.

- Nous y voilà… dit-il.

Remus regarda autour de lui. Instinctivement, il chercha Hermione des yeux, mais il lui fut impossible de déceler sa présence. Elle devait sûrement être tapie, pas très loin. Son cœur se gonfla à l'idée qu'Hermione soit à côté, prête à agir an cas de pépin. Mais il lui faudrait à lui aussi veiller sur elle. Elle avait beau être devenue très forte, elle n'en demeurait pas moins plus fragile que lui.

Il scruta les arbres, il n'y avait personne. Puis, une demi-douzaine d'autres loups-garous, cinq hommes et une femme, sortit. Greyback les suivait, et s'approcha en silence de Carter.

- Mais qui voilà ? Melian nous a apporté un invité d'honneur… alors Remus, comment trouves-tu l'Irlande ?

- C'est très joli, répondit Remus.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, dit Greyback, dans un sourire malsain. Je me rappelle encore de notre première rencontre.

Les loups-garous ricanèrent. Puis, Remus se joint à leur rire.

- Moi aussi, comme si c'était hier. Que de bons souvenirs, les nuits de mes transformations. Et dans une semaine, on va tous remettre ça, répondit Remus.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Greyback, sèchement.

Remus lui expliqua tout, comme quoi il voulait se joindre à eux. En écoutant les paroles de Remus, le sourire de Greyback grandissait. Il allait avoir un loup-garou de plus dans sa horde. Et, un de choix : Remus Lupin, ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, particulièrement doué, et qu'il avait lui-même mordu. De plus, il allait sûrement avoir un nouveau serviteur pour son Maître. Voldemort en serait sûrement très heureux. Il allait donc l'amadouer petit à petit, afin de le convaincre de devenir Mangemort.

Mais Remus avait déjà tout prévu. Il souriait à Greyback, assit en face de lui, les autres loups-garous écoutant avidement la conversation. De son côté, Hermione était assise, et regardait Remus parler. Elle avait tout loisir de le contempler, maintenant qu'elle était invisible aux yeux de tous. Et pour la première fois, elle ne ressentit pas de la gêne et de la culpabilité en le voyant. Elle ressentait une profonde affection pour son nouveau coéquipier. Le fossé qui les séparait – la mort de Nymphadora – semblait comme s'estomper depuis trois jours. Elle oublia ses rêves, ses questions, et se concentrait maintenant sur sa mission, heureuse d'aider Remus.

Remus était désormais en confiance avec ses pires ennemis, et était ravi. La première approche était une totale réussite, et Greyback le croyait. Il allait pouvoir aider l'Ordre, et Hermione veillait sur lui. Il avait déjà hâte de la retrouver, afin qu'ils puissent bavarder des premiers résultats de la mission. Et, enfin, il allait sûrement pouvoir savoir si Greyback était ou non mêlé au meurtre de Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Et voilà. Ca vous a plu ? J'espère ! Bon, c'était la première approche des loups-garous. La suite, Hermione et Remus rentrent au Square Grimmaurd, et Hermione commence vraiment à se sentir mal, très mal, au point qu'elle va trouver du réconfort auprès de Remus. Et très prochainement, on saura si Greyback est oui ou non un vilain pas beau qui a tué Mustang et Tonks. Je sais que ça laisse sur plein de questions, mais les réponses viendront, chaque chapitre étant comme une pièce de puzzle.  
Bon, je n'en dis pas plus. A la prochaine, merci d'avance à mes reviewers, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue. Ciao !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Cauchemars

**L'azur sera pourpre**

Voilà, la suite… pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reçu leur **RAR**, elles sont toutes sur mon site (URL dans mon profil…). Merci encore à tous, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Cauchemars

* * *

- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça serait si facile, dit Hermione, en s'asseyant sur une chaise, dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. 

- Moi non plus, répondit Remus. Je ne pensais pas que Greyback m'accepterait aussi facilement.

- Oui, surtout que tu faisais partie de l'Ordre officiellement. Il aurait pu être plus méfiant, tout de même.

- C'est vrai, mais Greyback n'a jamais été un très grand malin. Et tu sais, en temps de guerre, dès qu'un allié potentiel se présente, on n'hésite pas trop. Voldemort lui, il ferait la tri, c'est certain, mais Greyback… du moment que tu lui dis que tu es d'accord pour mordre et tuer, ça lui plait.

- A ce propos, tu ne crains pas que Voldemort découvre la supercherie ?

- C'est pour ça que je vais bien m'entraîner pour maîtriser l'Occlumencie, avec la Directrice. Je demanderais bien à Snape de m'aider, mais de un, ce n'est qu'un traître et je ne lui fais pas confiance, et de deux, je crains que son Maître ne lui laisse trop de temps libre pour venir se balader dans le coin…

- C'est sûr, répondit Hermione. Enfin bon, pour résumer, ça s'est bien passé. J'ai vraiment eu peur que ça tourne mal, je ne sais pas, que Greyback veule te retenir de partir…

- C'est bon, j'ai passé la journée avec lui, c'est déjà pas mal… marmonna Remus.

- Oui, mais on ne sait jamais. Je disais, donc, c'est une vraie réussite, les autres membres de l'Ordre sont ravis, tout le monde est content…

- Tout le monde…

- Oui, bon, point négatif, tu n'as pas pu en apprendre sur Tonks et Mustang, vous n'en n'avez pas parlé.

- Oui, maugréa Remus. Mais bon, cela aurait paru suspect d'un côté si j'avais abordé ce sujet dès le premier jour.

- C'est vrai. Tu le revois demain, de toute façon…

Remus ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se servir un verre d'eau, et de le boire d'un trait. Le Soleil se couchait déjà au dehors. Ils étaient restés la journée entière dans la forêt irlandaise, et ils étaient exténués.

Ils avaient appris beaucoup de choses concernant les activités des loups-garous avec Voldemort, mais Greyback n'avait pas voulu révéler tant de choses que ça. Il n'était pas très malin, mais pas idiot non plus. S'il commettait la moindre erreur, son Maître ne serait pas très content…

- C'était charmant, comme région, tout de même, commenta Remus, en servant un verre d'eau à Hermione.

- C'est vrai, c'est très joli comme pays, l'Irlande.

- J'aimerais bien y retourner, mais pas que pour voir les amis de Greyback.

- On pourra y retourner tous les deux ? proposa Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas, dit Remus, alors qu'Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle venait de proposer à Remus une promenade seuls à seuls.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione, un peu ailleurs.

Remus se resservit à boire, et Hermione le regarda boire l'eau, comme fascinée. Depuis ce matin, elle n'arrêtait pas de le contempler, et ça la mettait relativement mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça… Remus posa son verre, et tourna son regard vers elle. Elle fit mine de regarder ailleurs, mais Remus avait bien remarqué la manière avec laquelle Hermione le fixait. Il eut un sourire discret, et se leva de la chaise.

- Je vais aller dormir, dit-il.

- Déjà ? demanda Hermione surprise.

- On a marché toute la matinée, Greyback a voulu me faire visiter l'autre moitié de la forêt, et enfin, j'ai du passer ma journée à repousser ses piètres tentatives d'intrusion dans mon esprit, pas que ce soit le plus fatiguant vu son faible niveau en Legilimencie. Et puis, je ne me sens plus trop d'humeur, j'ai des souvenirs qui remontent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… je vais aller faire une bonne nuit, en espérant ne pas faire trop de cauchemars où je vois Nymphadora se faire assassiner, lâcha Remus, d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Hermione tressaillit à l'idée de cauchemars. Elle se sentit à nouveau gênée par l'évocation de Nymphadora, mais se calma.

« Il faut que j'arrête de culpabiliser, sinon, ça n'en finira jamais ! _Je n'ai pas de raison de culpabiliser !_ » pensa-t-elle, le regard vague.

- Tu ne vas pas dormir, toi ? demanda Remus. Tu dois être fatiguée, il faut te reposer, surtout qu'on y retourne demain. On a plein de chose à découvrir pour l'Ordre, de précieuses informations, que Greyback pourrait me livrer, j'espère. Va te reposer.

- Non, non, pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas très sommeil, répondit Hermione.

- Tu as peur de faire des cauchemars ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi en ferais-je ? Non, c'est moi qui devrais dire cela, pour toi, Remus.

- C'est vrai. Enfin moi, je suis habitué. Mais toi, je commence à te connaître, et puis, tu as été mon élève pendant un an, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, confuse, qui voulait changer de sujet. Euh, pour la potion Tue-Loup, Slughorn est passé ce matin, enfin c'est Harry qui me l'a dit… il l'a donnée à la Directrice.

- Très bien, j'irai lui demander, pour la prendre. Mais, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que je la prenne quand même ? Greyback et ses amis ne la prennent pas, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, je me demande même s'ils en ont déjà bu dans leur vie. Certains en ignoraient l'existence.

- Remus, tu préfères subir une transformation normale, et céder entièrement place à ton loup, et être capable de n'importe quoi ?

- Non, répondit Remus. Mais…

- Mais tu la prends, et la semaine prochaine, quand ça sera la pleine Lune, tu te comporteras avec les autres loups comme si de rien n'était, ils n'y verront que du feu.

- Mais je ne pourrai pas pour autant les suivre, s'ils deviennent agressifs et se mettent à vouloir semer la panique…

- Remus, j'ai confiance en toi, tu pourras faire « semblant », et en cas de pépin, si tu as peur de ne pas y arriver tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu préfères semer la terreur ailleurs. Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione.

Elle lui lança un regard rassurant. Remus sourit difficilement, et répondit :

- D'accord, je vais la prendre, et on verra la semaine prochaine. De toute façon, si ça peut aider ce foutu Ordre du Phénix et faire avance mes recherches… surtout mes recherches… bon, je vais la boire et me coucher. Bonne soirée, Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, Remus.

- Et si tu as un problème à cause de tes cauchemars, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler…

- Je n'en ai pas, coupa Hermione. Ce n'était rien ce matin.

- Très bien, très bien. Je te laisse. Passe une bonne nuit, Hermione.

Puis, il se leva, et quitta la cuisine, laissant Hermione seule. Elle se leva à son tour, et se dirigea dans la grande pièce qui servait de salle de réunion, afin de rejoindre Harry et Ron qui disputaient une partie d'échec, avant de rentrer dans leur appartement.

- Salut, 'Mione, lança Ron en la voyant.

- Pas trop fatiguée ? demanda Harry.

- Exténuée, plutôt, répondit Hermione, en s'affalant sur la table où jouaient ses amis.

- Tu ne devrais pas aller te coucher ? dit Ron. Moi, je mets un échec et mat à Harry dans cinq minutes, et on y va.

- Oui, nous aussi, on a du aller réparer les dégâts causés par Narcissa Malfoy. Elle s'est « amusée » à torturer deux enfants Moldus dans un village, dans le Pays de Galles, je ne sais plus trop où, dit Harry, en poussant un soupir.

- Heureusement, un sorcier passait dans le coin, et a été alerté par les cris des enfants, et en le voyant arriver, Malfoy mère a déguerpi aussitôt. Elle n'est pas la plus courageuse de tous, enfin bref, on a du s'occuper des deux enfants, puis modifier leur mémoire, inventer des tas d'excuses pour les policiers municipaux qui cherchaient les enfants…

- Mais c'est horrible, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée. Ah si, peut-être une : elle est fêlée, dit Ron.

- Ou bien c'est une idée de Voldemort. « Va faire joujou avec des Moldus, puis tue-les ensuite. »

- Quelle journée, dit Hermione, abattue.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Harry. Et toi, tu ne nous as toujours pas répondu, pourquoi tu ne vas pas te coucher, on s'en va de toute façon.

- Je… en fait, bon, je vous le dis à vous, mais, pas un mot à quiconque, d'accord ?

- Echec et mat, Harry. Encore gagné ! Oui Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est d'important pour que ça trouble ton sommeil ?

- Bon, voilà. Depuis que Remus Lupin est revenu au sein de l'Ordre, je fais des cauchemars… je sais que ça peut paraître anodin, mais ils sont tellement bizarres… et si réels…

- Vraiment ? demanda Ron, surpris.

- Oui, et ils sont tous un peu semblables. Les deux dernières fois où j'ai dormi, j'ai fait le même genre de cauchemar. J'ai l'impression que si je dors encore, je vais en faire un troisième. J'en ai le pressentiment, je vais encore mal dormir, et plonger dans un monde étrange.

Harry et Ron regardaient Hermione, étonnés.

- Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, dit Ron. Deux mauvais rêves de suite qui se ressemblent, ça peut arriver.

- Mais Ron, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont apparus au moment où Remus est revenu ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, il y a plein d'hypothèses…

- Et lesquelles ?

- Bah…

Ron lança un regard embarrassé à Hermione, qui soupira.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous tracassez pas avec ça, je m'en sortirai toute seule. Et avec un peu de chance, je n'en ferai pas cette nuit. N'en parlez pas aux autres, ils pourraient s'inquiéter.

- D'accord, répondirent Harry et Ron en chœur.

- Bonne nuit, les garçons, dit Hermione, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Bonne chance pour demain, dit Harry.

Puis, Ron et Harry récupérèrent leurs affaires, et transplanèrent. Hermione décida donc d'aller dans sa chambre, même si elle n'était pas pressée de dormir. Elle se déshabilla, et se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit. Les bras croisés sous sa tête, elle observait le plafond, tout en méditant sur les évènements de la journée. Elle repensait à ses cauchemars, mais aussi à Remus.

Elle l'avait retrouvé, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans, et il était pourtant si agréable avec elle, alors qu'elle aurait du être la première, selon elle, à subir son envie de vengeance et de justice. Sa colère. Mais au contraire, elle avait le droit à des mots gentils, presque à une certaine complicité, il lui proposait de l'aider, et il avait accepté sa collaboration avec elle. Chaque parole prononcée par Remus avait le don de la mettre de bonne humeur, malgré ses idées noires dues à ses récents cauchemars.

Il lui apportait des mauvais rêves involontairement, mais il savait aussi lui apporter de bonnes choses, et ce de son plein gré. Et c'était ce qui comptait pour Hermione. Elle ne pu tenir longtemps éveillée. Malgré sa crainte de faire un nouveau cauchemar aussi terrifiant que les deux autres, voire pire, elle se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

-:- Son sommeil était constitué de nombreux rêves. Au départ, elle se revoyait au bal du Tournoi, tournoyant avec Viktor Krum, puis, alors qu'elle dansait, plein d'hippogriffes entrèrent dans la salle, et se mirent à tournoyer à leur tour. Hermione riait, et ce rêve fut rapidement remplacé par un autre, où elle se voyait voler, sans ailes, ni balai, juste voler. Hermione dormait ainsi paisiblement, rassurée par de doux rêves. Les heures passaient, et chaque rêve cédait place à un autre, tout aussi délirant mais en aucun cas terrifiant.

Il devait être trois heures du matin quand elle fit un rêve qui était au départ banal mais qui allait se révéler par la suite complètement différent des premiers.

Elle lisait le journal, assise à une table, aux Trois Balais. On voyait sur la première page un article qui indiquait que Lucius Malfoy s'était échappé d'Azkaban, avec la complicité d'autres Mangemorts, et de Détraqueurs. Elle sirotait un verre, tout en regardant la photo de Lucius Malfoy lui lancer des regards méprisants, quand, contre toute attente, Lucius Malfoy sortit de la photo. Le vrai Lucius Malfoy se tenait maintenant devant elle, et l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, lui dit-il.

Le décor changea, et elle se trouvait à nouveau dans ce lieu étrange, avec de longs couloirs sombres. Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Lucius, mais ce dernier la tenait fermement. Il commença à la traîner quelque part, mais elle s'accrochait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle asseyait vainement de s'agripper aux murs, mais elle arrivait seulement à laisser des traces avec ses ongles. Elle se cassa un ongle, gémit de douleur, mais continua malgré tout d'essayer de lutter contre Lucius Malfoy.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas, tout mais pas ça, disait-elle.

Alors, il se retourna, mais ce n'était plus Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait devant elle, mais Draco. Il continua de la tirer, un peu à contre cœur, et regardait maintenant droit devant lui.

- Draco, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas m'emmener là-bas, tu sais ce qu'ils vont me faire, et ce que je vais être obliger de faire…

La poigne de Draco se resserra vivement, et c'était désormais Narcissa Malfoy qui la traînait jusqu'à cet endroit qu'elle semblait redouter. Toute la famille Malfoy venait de défiler sous ses yeux dans son cauchemar. Elle essayait toujours de s'accrocher désespérément aux murs de ce couloir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu qu'en rêve, mais seules des traces de sang arrivaient à marquer les murs.

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant une porte noire, où était écrit sur la porte le chiffre « 8 ».

- Ouvre-la, lui disait Narcissa.

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Tu vas le faire.

- Je ne peux pas ! hurla Hermione.

- Oh que si, tu le peux. Et ce n'est que le début, elle te réserve plein de surprise, je crois.

Au moment où Narcissa ouvrait la porte à la place d'Hermione, le décor changea subitement, mais tout était flou, il était impossible de discerner la moindre image, la moindre information. Tout ce qu'elle entendit, dans ce cauchemar, c'était un cri. Son propre hurlement, mais aussi un autre, qu'elle ne pu reconnaître, un hurlement qui se mélangea au sien. -:-

Hermione se réveilla d'un coup. Elle aurait voulu hurler, poursuivre ce cri, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Elle était en sueur, et avait mal au bout du doigt, là où elle s'était arraché un ongle en rêve. Elle observa ce doigt, mais il était intact. Elle sentait encore la poigne de fer sur son poignet, qui était douloureux.

Elle se calma petit à petit, mais elle était encore secouée. Elle avait eu raison d'avoir peur de dormir. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. C'est à ce moment là qu'une image lui vint en tête. Elle se rappelait clairement s'être cassé des ongles en voulant s'enfuir du repère de Voldemort, elle s'en était cassé d'ailleurs un à ce doigt-là. Mais elle ne se l'était pas cassé sur un mur. Elle ne comprenait pas, et ne chercha pas plus à comprendre, elle était trop paniquée pour ça.

Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'elle faisait d'horribles rêves qui étaient, en plus, réalistes, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à garder tout cela pour elle, et à continuer de faire ses rêves, ou pire, d'en devenir insomniaque par peur de rêver.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui puisse comprendre ce qu'elle vivait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui faisait des cauchemars aussi effrayants, aussi terribles, voire plus que les siens. Il n'y avait qu'une personne, et c'était la personne qui semblait être à l'origine de ces rêves, bien qu'elle n'apparaisse dans aucun d'eux… Il s'était proposé de l'aider, de l'écouter, elle avait refusé, mais cette nuit là, rien que celle-là, au moins, elle ne pouvait rester seule. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de se rendormir, seule, de nouveau en proie à ses hantises et ses cauchemars. Elle se leva, encore tremblante, et enfila des sous-vêtements, et un peignoir.

Elle savait que le déranger à trois heures du matin n'était pas très correct, mais elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle sortit de sa chambre, et marcha à tâtons jusqu'à la chambre de Remus, qui se trouvait au même étage, mais à l'autre bout de la maison. Elle essayait de marcher doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller les quelques membres de l'Ordre qui dormaient ici par les grincements du plancher. Elle arriva enfin à sa porte, et frappa, doucement. Elle entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle murmura « Lumos », et observa la pièce avec la faible lueur de sa baguette. Remus dormait, allongé sur le dos, et remuant de temps en temps. Son sommeil était agité.

Elle s'approcha de lui, hésitant à le réveiller. Elle pensait qu'elle ferait mieux de partir, et de garder ses angoisses pour elle, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle se réconforte auprès de Remus, le seul qui pouvait comprendre. Au moment où elle était devant lui, devant le lit, il se réveilla d'un coup, et la saisif par le bras.

- NYMPHADORA ?

Hermione eut un sursaut, et plongea son regard dans celui de Remus. Il relâcha son bras, et dit :

- Désolé, un rêve, j'ai cru que…

- Ce n'est rien, réussit à articuler Hermione, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Remus se frotta les yeux, regarda l'heure à l'horloge, puis se tourna vers Hermione, et lui demanda, en baillant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à une telle heure ? Hermione ? Tu pleures ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se jeta dans les bras de Remus, tout en versant quelques larmes, et en bafouillant :

- Pardon… je suis… désolée… de te déranger… à cette heure… mais cette nuit, j'ai encore… rêvé, c'était… horrible… Lucius… Draco… Narcissa… mon ongle… des hurlements… le journal…

Remus la serra dans ses bras, tout en essayant de la calmer. Il la prit contre lui, et la berça, telle une petite fille.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est fini. Tu vois, je savais que tu avais quelque chose, avec tes rêves.

- Oui… mais ça faisait seulement deux fois, je ne pensais pas que ça continuerait…

- Un cauchemar ne vient jamais seul, murmura Remus.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, calmant la jeune femme, puis, il se détacha d'elle, et la prit par les mains.

- Tu veux m'en parler, peut-être ? Tu sais, tu peux me le dire, moi aussi, j'ai vécu ça, moi aussi, c'était dur, surtout au début. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait envie de reprendre Remus dans ses bras, mais elle savait qu'il risquerait de mal le prendre si elle le faisait à nouveau, sans lui demander. Jamais une autre femme que Nymphadora n'avait fait ça, et ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Elle avait eu un geste impulsif. Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Tu te sentiras mieux après, Hermione. Assieds-toi.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit. Remus se leva, et attrapa un peignoir qu'il enfila par-dessus sa robe pour la nuit. Puis, allumant deux bougies sur la table de chevet, il s'assit en face d'Hermione. Elle commença alors à lui expliquer, la voix tremblante.

- Depuis que tu es revenu ici, et que nous dormons dans le même endroit, je fais des cauchemars. Ils sont venus depuis que tu es revenu. Je ne veux pas t'accuser, tu n'y es pour rien, mais c'est comme ça.

- Etrange, répondit simplement Remus.

- C'est assez bizarre, mais ils ont tous comme un point commun. Je suis quelque part, c'est sombre. La première fois, j'ai entendu une voix me dire « Tu aimerais le faire… » ou quelque chose comme ça. Et j'avais comme eu l'impression de frôler la mort. C'était la nuit dernière. Dans la forêt, je rêvais que j'étais dans une cellule, et que cette même voix me disait de sortir. Et je refusais. Je ne voulais pas aller quelque part. Enfin, cette nuit… cette nuit, j'ai vu de vrais visages, que je n'avais pas vus les deux fois précédentes.

Remus l'écoutait attentivement, et prit ses mains dans les siennes, tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

- On me traînait dans un couloir, et on m'amenait apparemment dans cet endroit que je craignais. C'était les trois membres de la famille Malfoy qui m'y accompagnaient, enfin un par un, leur visage changeaient, tu sais, les rêves sont bizarres. Et Narcissa m'a dit d'ouvrir une porte. Une porte avec un « 8 ». Et je refusais. Ensuite, j'ai entendu un hurlement. Le mien, puis après, un autre, qui s'est mêlé au mien. Et je me suis réveillée.

Hermione tremblait rien qu'en évoquant ces sinistres rêves. Remus passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et dit :

- Tout ceci est lié, c'est presque sûr. Est-ce que la voix que tu entendais dans tes deux premiers rêves étaient celle de Narcissa Malfoy ?

- Non. Mais peut-être ai-je rêvé d'elle parce que Harry et Ron m'ont parlé d'elle avant que j'aille me coucher ? Ou pour une autre raison…

Remus réfléchit un instant, puis reprit :

- Les rêves peuvent être compliqués, tu sais, tout ceci est abstrait. Mais, est-ce que tu penses que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec quelque chose qui s'est passé ?

- C'est pour ça qu'hier je t'ai demandé si tu pensais que revoir quelqu'un pouvait faire resurgir des souvenirs enfouis…

- Moi, en l'occurrence, dit Remus dans un petit sourire.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Car en fait, je pense que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a deux ans, quand j'étais détenue. Pourtant, ces rêves ne coïncident avec aucun souvenir ! Ce n'était pas comme ça, là-bas ! Et je n'ai subit aucun sortilège d'Oubliette, ma mémoire n'a pas été modifiée à l'aide la magie, Arthur a tenu à vérifier, et il n'y avait rien.

Remus regardait Hermione, qui commençait un peu à s'énerver.

- C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre, dit-elle dans un sanglot. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu ça, ça semble presque réel, c'est effrayant, mais pourtant, je suis certaine qu'à aucun moment de ma vie je n'ai vécu ça pour de vrai. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je me dis que ce ne sont que des rêves, mais ils sont trop étranges pour n'être que de simples rêves, et surtout, ils sont arrivés avec toi. Ca ne peut pas être un hasard !

Remus ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Il y a peut-être une explication à tout cela, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'apporter tout de suite, tenta-t-il. Le domaine du rêve et du subconscient est capricieux, il ne révèle pas ses secrets facilement. C'est encore trop tôt.

- Remus, je ne veux plus faire ces rêves. J'en ai marre, seulement trois fois, et je sens que ça va être pire si je me rendors.

Il poussa un soupir, et dit :

- Il va bien falloir que tu te reposes, pourtant, si tu veux continuer de m'aider dans ma mission. Qui veillera sur moi si tu dors la journée ? Qui prendra des notes, qui m'assistera en Irlande, si ce n'est ma petite Hermione Granger ?

- Je sais, mais j'ai… j'ai peur de revivre ces rêves. Cela va devenir de pire en pire, je le sens. D'un côté, peut-être que si je continue de rêver, j'irai plus loin dans ces rêves, et je comprendrais peut-être, mais c'est tellement effrayant que je préfèrerais ne rien comprendre du tout et dormir normalement…

Remus lui lança un sourire, et dit :

- Tu pourrais boire de la potion de Sommeil sans rêves, proposa-t-il.

- Oui, je pourrais, dit Hermione. Bonne idée.

- Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas. Et je dois t'avouer qu'elle n'est jamais efficace à cent pourcent. J'en prends, des fois, mais il arrive quand même que quelques rêves subsistent. Quand le cerveau a besoin d'exprimer fortement quelque chose, en rêve, il se peut qu'il lutte contre les effets de la potion. Mais ce n'est pas tout le temps, rassure-toi. Nous demanderons à Horace ou à Pompom si l'un des deux peut t'en passer, d'accord ?

Hermione opina, un peu rassurée.

- Mais cette nuit, jusqu'au réveil… je n'en aurais pas, dit Hermione. Je sais : je vais aller manger, jouer, je ne sais pas, mais je vais me maintenir éveillée.

- Hermione, je te dis qu'il faut dormir. Tu n'as pas dormi plus de quatre ou cinq heures cette nuit, ce n'est pas assez.

- Mais, je vais encore…

Remus poussa un soupir, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

- Viens, lui dit-il, en l'allongeant sur le lit.

Hermione ne réprima pas son geste, mais fut au contraire surprise.

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu ne veux pas être seule cette nuit.

- Mais, je ne vais pas encore plus t'embêter, dit-elle, un peu gênée.

- Ce n'est rien. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu personne pour me tenir compagnie dans mes moments de désespoirs et dans mes angoisses nocturnes. Il serait bête que cela te fasse la même chose.

Elle acquiesça, et murmura un vague « merci ». Il couvrit Hermione avec les couvertures, et observa un instant la jeune adulte qui commençait à s'endormir. Puis, Remus éteignit les bougies de sa paume, et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Un instant plus tard, elle s'était lovée contre lui, et il n'avait eut d'autre réflexe que de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la sentait respirer contre lui. Elle s'était déjà rendormie, rassurée d'être avec quelqu'un. Avec lui. Elle n'était plus seule avec ses cauchemars pour compagnie.

Puis, Remus ferma à son tour les yeux, songeant à la journée qui les attendait, tous les deux, et à la chaleur que dégageait Hermione, contre lui, qu'il n'avait jamais pu ressentir depuis le décès de Nymphadora. Une présence qui le troublait, et qui lui avait tellement manquée depuis deux ans. Pour lui, elle était sûrement celle qui réussirait à le combler à nouveau.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Neuf pages Word, mon plus long chap pour cette fic. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, faites le moi savoir si possible ! Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs, à mes reviewers, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ! Biz !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Rapprochement

**L'azur sera pourpre**

Bon, après maintes batailles avec ffnet (que j'aime quand même), je réussi à updater, huhu. Voilà donc la suite… pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reçu leur **RAR**, elles sont toutes sur mon site (URL dans mon profil…). Un chapitre assez mignon, je l'avoue, mais, ça ne va pas durer aussi longtemps que les impôts, arf… la guimauve, ça ne sera plus longtemps au programme...

Merci encore à tous, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Rapprochement

* * *

Hermione dormait encore paisiblement. Il était déjà près de dix heures du matin. Remus s'était réveillé une heure plus tôt, dans les bras de la jeune femme. Il avait d'abord été surpris, avant de se remémorer la scène qui avait eu lieu pendant la nuit. Ensuite, il était sorti, laissant Hermione se reposer après cette nuit mouvementée. 

Remus s'approcha de la jeune femme endormie, et la remuant doucement, tout en lui chuchotant son prénom. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'étira, et se releva difficilement, pour se trouver face à Remus, assis sur le lit.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Remus.

- Oui, merveilleusement bien, dit-elle.

- Pas d'autres cauchemars ?

- Pas un seul.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et dit :

- Merci encore pour cette nuit.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il précipitamment.

- Tu aurais pu refuser, expliqua Hermione. J'aurais compris.

- Et moi je n'aurais pas trouvé ça très gentil de ma part, lui dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue. Je n'allais pas te renvoyer dans ta chambre, après tout ça. Si ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, dit-il, en sortant un flacon de sa poche. C'est ta potion de Sommeil sans rêve.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Je suis passé chez Horace ce matin, il en avait en réserve, il m'en a passé gentiment.

- Merci, dit à nouveau Hermione.

- Pourquoi tant de cérémonie ? C'est normal, tu sais, je tiens à toi. Tu t'es montrée si courageuse et agréable ces derniers temps, celui qui te serait hostile serait un bel imbécile.

- Merci… si toi tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, aussi… cela serait injuste que ton aide soit à sens unique.

- Tu m'aides déjà suffisamment en m'assistant en Irlande ! Mais je prends note de ta proposition. A propos, il faudrait qu'on y aille, il est déjà dix heures.

- DIX HEURES ?

- Oui. Déjà, ça passe vite.

- J'ai tellement bien dormi, aussi, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, maintenant.

- Allons-y, moi je suis prêt, je t'attends dans le salon pour dix heures vingt.

Remus regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, l'air songeur. Cette nouvelle « intimité » ne le gênait nullement. Il avait l'impression qu'Hermione était quelqu'un de bien, une femme qui ne lui inspirait rien d'autre que de la tendresse. De plus, elle vivait depuis peu les mêmes problèmes qu'il avait du surmonter. Et elle, elle l'aidait dans sa quête. Ils étaient ainsi liés.

Remus se dit que s'il devait un jour aimer une autre femme que Nymphadora, Hermione pourrait être candidate, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que même s'il tombait amoureux d'elle, même s'il réussissait à combler le vide qu'avait laissé Nymphadora en lui, en le quittant, jamais il ne pourrait aimer cette femme tout en oubliant le passé.

Il l'aimerait, peut-être même autant voire plus qu'il avait aimé Nymphadora – et qu'il l'aimait encore – mais s'il abandonnait ses recherches, il ne pourrait pas l'aimer entièrement. Il était prêt à aimer à nouveau, mais il fallait aussi que Nymphadora soit en paix.

---

Les jours suivants furent les jours les plus heureux qu'Hermione ait connus depuis le retour de Remus. Grâce à la potion de Sommeil sans rêves, ses cauchemars l'avaient abandonnée. Elle n'avait pas été réveillée en pleine nuit, haletante, les cinq dernières nuits. Son esprit avait cessé de la harceler avec des images terrifiantes. Elle pouvait désormais dormir tranquillement dans sa chambre, sans craindre quoi que ce soit, et elle en était plus qu'heureuse. La seule gêne, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus de prétexte pour aller passer la nuit à dormir, blottie dans les bras de Remus. Quand elle pensait à cette idée, elle souriait bêtement, et chassait cette idée de sa tête.

En ce qui concernait les loups-garous, les derniers jours s'étaient plutôt bien passés. Grâce à Remus, l'Ordre avait de nouveaux éléments. Greyback avait introduit dans leur discussion Voldemort, essayant de pousser Remus à se proposer lui-même Mangemort – dans le pire des cas, il n'aurait qu'à le menacer, mais Remus avait de bons arguments pour repousser l'échéance. Pas qu'il n'aime pas les tatouages, mais devenir un véritable Mangemort, même s'il était du côté du « bien », cela ne serait pas son fort. Laissons la tâche d'espion à Snape, pensait-il (quelque soit son côté, à ce dernier).

Lors d'une après-midi en Irlande, ils avaient reçu la visite d'Antonin Dolohov. En le voyant arriver, en transplanant, Hermione avait eu un sursaut, alors que Remus était resté impassible. Elle avait noté tout ce qu'il s'était dit, et avait récolté des informations capitales. Voldemort avait prévu une attaque une semaine après la pleine Lune, à Pré-au-Lard. Mais seuls les loups-garous qui étaient Mangemorts étaient concernés – et dans la horde de Greyback, certains ne l'étaient pas, du moins pas encore.

Remus avait tressaillit à cette annonce. Nul doute que Greyback l'inviterait à cette joyeuse fête, mais pour cela, il allait sûrement devoir passer par la case Voldemort… et cela ne l'enchantait guère… Mais, avec un peu de chance, l'Ordre arriverait à mettre en place des protections suffisantes. D'un côté, malgré toute la colère que Remus éprouvait pour l'Ordre après la mort de Nymphadora, il se sentit heureux d'être là. Grâce à lui, on avait obtenu des renseignements précieux et des vies seraient sûrement épargnées.

Remus avait gagné la confiance d'autres loups-garous, et avait même réussi à « sympathiser » avec certains. Surtout avec Carter, et une certaine Ann Linster. C'était une femme relativement jeune, qui avait été mordue dans sa tendre enfance, tout comme Remus. Mais au contraire de lui, ses parents n'avaient pas fait preuve de volonté de l'insérer dans la société, et elle s'était mise à détester les sorciers sains. Elle avait alors décidé de rejoindre d'autres loups-garous, et elle n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber avec Greyback. Elle était devenue Mangemort depuis trois mois, et elle en était toute joyeuse. Remus avait parfois de longues discussions avec elle, quand Greyback n'était pas occupé à lui parler, ou à lui montrer des choses.

Hermione sentait la colère l'envahir à chaque fois qu'un loup-garou s'approchait trop de son protégé. Mais quand il s'agissait de Linster, sa colère était décuplée. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle s'était de plus en plus attachée à Remus, mais elle préférait attendre. Attendre le bon moment.

Elle préférait que ce soit Remus qui vienne, car jamais elle n'oserait lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'était éprise de lui, alors qu'elle l'aidait à retrouver le meurtrier de Nymphadora… Nymphadora Tonks, sa compagne morte, mais sa compagne quand même, et elle, qui n'était rien qu'Hermione Granger, jeune femme inaccomplie, équipière de Remus, et qui se pensait être « une gamine » pour lui. Une gamine de vingt ans de moins.

A propos de Nymphadora, Remus ne perdait pas espoir, mais il n'en avait toujours pas parlé avec Greyback. Ce dernier était un moulin à parole, et détestait qu'on l'interrompe, si ce n'est pour soutenir ses dires. Remus attendait, lui aussi. Mais il sentait que le moment où il allait apprendre quelque chose, que ce soit sur Thomas Mustang ou sur Nymphadora n'allait pas tarder. En attendant, il passait la plupart de son temps entre l'Irlande et du temps avec Hermione. Elle et lui s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, et cela confirmait ses idées. Ses sentiments.

---

Hermione préféra aller se coucher tôt. Elle avait encore bavardé toute la soirée avec Remus. Ils avaient parlé de la troisième année d'Hermione à Poudlard, un soupçon de nostalgie dans leurs voix. Harry et Ron participaient à la conversation de temps en temps, entre deux parties d'échec – Ron avait entreprit d'améliorer le niveau de Harry.

Mais, Hermione avait comme une boule au ventre. Le lendemain, ils retournaient encore en Irlande, mais le lendemain soir, c'était la pleine Lune. Remus se sentait lui aussi nerveux, à l'approche de sa plus grande peur. Il avait pris la potion Tue-Loup, mais il craignait que devant la fureur des autres, son loup ne finisse par dominer la potion, ou alors, qu'il soit obligé de blesser, voire tuer, consciemment ou non.

Car les loups-garous avaient prévu une petite virée nocturne en direction des quartiers irlandais habités par des sorciers. Et Remus avait bien précisé à Hermione qu'elle devrait prendre le plus de précautions possibles, et même si elle était invisible, les loups-garous avaient un odorat bien plus développé lors des transformations. Elle allait donc devoir se tenir à distance si elle ne voulait pas se faire tuer.

Elle était allongée dans les draps, avec pour seule tenue un long T-shirt et des sous-vêtements. Elle pensait au lendemain, l'estomac noué. Demain soir, elle allait assister à la transformation de Remus, elle verrait tous les loups-garous. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle verrait, mais elle avait peur. Préférant oublier cette peur, elle attrapa son verre contenant la potion de Sommeil sans rêve, et l'avala d'un trait. Elle éteignit la lumière, s'allongea dans son lit, et glissa vers le sommeil.

Pendant toute la nuit, son sommeil fut tranquille. Aucun rêve, le sommeil, un point c'est tout. Elle pensait qu'il en était mieux ainsi, elle craignait de faire des cauchemars en rapport avec le lendemain soir, ou alors, les mêmes que la semaine dernière… la potion était efficace, bien qu'elle redoutât ce qu'avait dit Remus – que son subconscient prenne le dessus.

Et ce qu'elle avait fini par craindre arriva. Son stress et sa peur n'avaient qu'affaibli sa résistance mentale. De plus, son cerveau n'avait pu lui communiquer d'informations depuis cinq nuits. Elle s'y était préparée, mais elle ne l'avait pas espéré. Son subconscient réussit tant bien que mal à rêver. Un seul rêve. Juste un seul.

-:- Cette fois-ci, elle y était. Elle était dans la pièce numéro huit, qu'elle avait tant redoutée. Il faisait noir, et elle était allongée sur une table. Elle n'était pas attachée à la table, mais d'étranges fils étaient reliés à son corps, et était collés sur sa peau à l'aide de ce qu'elle identifiait comme des sortes de ventouses. Dans la pénombre, elle pouvait voir, au loin, des reflets métalliques qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Le silence était pesant, et sa respiration saccadée. Elle essaya de se retirer les fils. Elle réussit à en arracher un, en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Mais cette douleur n'était rien.

- Pourquoi les retires-tu ? demanda une voix féminine.

- Je ne veux pas ! répliqua Hermione.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Mais tu sais, dans le fond, je m'en moque que tu le veuilles ou non.

Bellatrix Lestrange apparu aux yeux d'Hermione. A la simple vue de Bellatrix, qui se tenait devant elle, elle se recroquevilla, et essaya de se reculer. Bellatrix ne lui faisait pourtant rien.

- Tu veux qu'on recommence ? demanda la brune.

- Non… pitié…

- Je ne connais pas la pitié, rétorqua Bellatrix. Surtout si c'est toi qui me l'implores, alors que tu m'avais juré que jamais tu ne prononcerais ce mot devant moi. Je t'ai mise à genoux devant moi. Je t'ai eue, petite impure.

- C'est trop…

- Douloureux ? Choquant ? La souffrance morale et physique réunie, ne suis-je pas géniale ?

- Vous êtes un monstre !

- Non, Hermione. Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Si tu le savais, tu ne me traiterais pas de monstre pour si peu. Je peux être bien plus cruelle. Et te détruire d'une autre manière. Te faire te détruire toi-même.

Bellatrix se retourna, alors qu'Hermione tremblait de tout son corps, et semblait prise à la panique la plus grande qu'elle ait jamais ressentie. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible. Elle était à la merci de cette femme. Quand Bellatrix se retourna, ce n'était plus elle. C'était Draco.

Le décor changea, et elle se retrouva dans la petite cellule d'où elle refusait de sortir. Le fils Malfoy se tenait juste devant la porte, et elle se tapit à l'autre bout de la cellule en le voyant arriver.

- Laisse-moi ! cria Hermione.

- Aurais-tu… peur de moi ? demanda Draco, d'un ton amusé.

- Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches ! répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça. _Endoloris_.

Hermione se mit à hurler de douleur, et à se tordre sur le sol. Draco arrêta le sort, et releva Hermione.

- Je m'en fous de tes Doloris ! J'ai vécu pire, cracha Hermione, alors qu'elle ressentait pourtant encore l'intense douleur, malgré que Draco ait cessé de la torturer.

- Je ne maîtrise pas encore l'art de la torture, expliqua Draco dans un sourire. Mais j'en connais une autre qui devrait faire l'affaire.

Hermione se releva, et courut vers la porte, comme pour s'enfuir.

- Où vas-tu, comme ça ? Si tu vas dehors, ça sera pire, Granger.

- Je ne veux pas recommencer, s'écria Hermione, en tambourinant contre la porte.

- Il faudra, pourtant. Et maintenant, arrête de frapper à cette porte, tu m'exaspères, Granger ! _Endoloris !  
_

Elle cria. Un cri de profonde douleur, un cri de désespoir. -:-

En se réveillant brutalement, elle criait encore. Son corps était meurtri. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle puisse faire un rêve encore plus réaliste que le dernier. Elle arrêta de crier, et se mit à sangloter dans son lit, les genoux repliés contre son ventre. Une douleur intense la parcourait, encore plus réelle que celle du rêve.

Ses joues étaient maintenant humides de larmes, et elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir cesser de pleurer. Les informations apportées par ce cauchemar se bousculaient dans sa tête. Bellatrix l'avait sûrement torturée, Draco aussi. Ca, elle s'en rappelait, deux ans auparavant, ces deux là avaient en effet usés de Doloris pour la faire parler, mais ce cauchemar n'était toujours pas comme ses souvenirs.

Elle redoutait surtout ce qu'avait dit Bellatrix. « Te faire te détruire toi-même ». Mais par quel moyen ? Et surtout, que refusait-elle ? De se laisser torturer, de répondre, ou autre chose ? Hermione n'en savait rien, elle ne savait pas ce que Draco aurait pu lui faire, la torturer, la violer, elle s'en fichait. Elle pleurait dans son lit, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait, et elle souffrait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, mais elle ne l'entendit pas, ses sanglots couvrant le faible bruissement de la porte. Cependant, quand une main attrapa son menton pour le relever, elle du s'arrêter de sangloter, mais les larmes coulaient toujours. Remus se tenait face à elle. L'avait-il entendue crier ? Sûrement, et il était accouru voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Sans lui poser de questions, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces dans les siens. Elle ne faisait plus aucun bruit, et les larmes cessèrent peu à peu de couler.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda Remus, après quelques minutes.

- Oui, répondit simplement Hermione, en gardant sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Remus.

- Ton subconscient a réussi à surmonter les effets de la potion ?

- Oui.

Il desserra son étreinte, et se recula.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

Elle lui expliqua tout son cauchemar. En évoquant les paroles, ce qu'elle avait vu, dont elle se souvenait avec précision, les larmes recommencèrent à couler, doucement.

- Enfin, Draco Malfoy m'a relancé à nouveau un Doloris, et je me suis réveillée.

Remus réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

- Encore une pièce du puzzle. Tu penses avoir découvert quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas… on ne sait même pas si ce sont des souvenirs qui reviennent… Mais dans le cas où cela serait ça…

Hermione trembla de tout son corps. Si ce qu'elle vivait dans ses rêves avait été réel, alors elle avait deux raisons de s'inquiéter : la première, comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? La seconde, que s'était-il donc passé exactement ?

- On cherchera Hermione, on y réfléchira, dit Remus. En attendant, reprends de la potion de Sommeil sans rêve pour finir ta nuit…

Hermione acquiesça.

- Tu ne voudrais pas… commença Hermione, mais elle n'osait pas terminer sa phrase.

Remus lut dans son regard sa demande. Il la prit dans ses bras, et s'allongea avec elle dans le lit de la jeune femme. Il avait glissé sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione et celle–ci s'était blottie dans les bras de l'homme. Il attrapa la potion de son autre main, et la donna à Hermione. Elle ouvrit le flacon, et but d'un trait la potion. Elle se glissa à nouveau dans les bras de Remus.

Elle se sentait bien. Les seuls instants où elle se sentait réellement sereine étaient ceux qu'elle passait dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle aimait. Remus quant à lui avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, voire même de lui faire l'amour, mais il savait bien qu'il lui faudrait garder pour lui ses envies et ses pulsions, car Hermione venait de vivre quelque chose de désagréable, et ce n'était pas le moment de la brusquer, surtout qu'il ne savait pas si la jeune femme ressentait elle aussi une attirance.

Il la connaissait depuis des années, mais jamais il ne l'avait aussi bien connue. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils se revoyaient, qu'ils s'aidaient, s'occupaient d'une mission, et c'était la seconde fois qu'il dormait avec elle pour la rassurer. Et malgré tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Nymphadora, il ne pouvait rester fidèle à un souvenir. Il lui resterait fidèle en la vengeant et en punissant son meurtrier, mais il était tombé amoureux, et ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait à cet instant.

Hermione. Elle était tellement gentille, courageuse, et affectueuse. Et si belle. Il tenait dans ses bras une femme au physique simple, sans exagérations, mais si délicat, si beau, qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas tomber sous le charme de cette jeune femme bien plus jeune que lui. L'amour était devenue une chose étrangère pour lui après la mort de Nymphadora, c'est pourquoi il était hésitant, mais dans le fond, il ne pouvait se cacher ses nouveaux sentiments.

Hermione leva ses yeux endormis et rougeoyants de larmes vers Remus. Il plongea son regard ébène dans le sien. Hermione aurait pu se retenir, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle attrapa la tête de son ancien professeur, glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en murmurant un énième « merci ».

Remus, ne pouvant résister, répondit au baiser d'Hermione, en l'enveloppant encore plus dans ses bras. Il sentait ce corps fragile et peu vêtu se presser contre le sien. Si elle continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait se retenir. Elle approfondit le baiser, et Remus n'en fut pas mécontent. Le goût des lèvres de jeune femme provoquait en lui toute une réaction en chaîne.

Elle brisa le baiser, et se recula de quelques centimètre, confuse et gênée par son attitude. Mais Remus lui sourit, et la fit basculer sur lui. Elle sourit à son tour, comprenant qu'ils ressentaient la même chose l'un pour l'autre. Du moins, une attirance.

- Je ne suis qu'une gamine, murmura-t-elle alors que Remus l'attirait à nouveau contre elle. Et je ne devrais pas…

- Ne dis pas ça, lui répondit-il.

Elle allait dire quelque chose, quand ses yeux finirent par se fermer. La potion l'avait à nouveau endormie. Elle s'écroula doucement sur Remus, posant sa tête sur son torse. Il la positionna un peu mieux sur lui, avant de faire monter la couverture sur leur deux corps.

- Sois prudente la nuit prochaine, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Pour une fois, il ne fit pas un rêve macabre. Il rêvait de Nymphadora, encore une fois, mais elle lui souriait. Elle riait, et son corps ne se transformait pas en lambeaux de chairs.

Et la seule chose dont il se rappela de son rêve, ce fut Nymphadora lui disant, dans un sourire, « Je suis si heureuse, maintenant », puis son visage devenant un peu triste, et continuant « Mais je ne suis pas encore en paix ».

---

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle eut l'agréable surprise de se réveiller à côté de Remus. Elle se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit. Elle avait encore la tête lourde, à cause de son cauchemar, mais elle était assez contente. L'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, un peu contre son gré, car ses principes lui dictaient de ne pas aimer cet homme qui était plus âgé et surtout qui cherchait à venger sa compagne légitime, avait répondu à son baiser. Mais un baiser qui la gênait un peu…

Remus se réveilla peu après, et sourit à Hermione en la voyant si troublée.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit Remus.

- Pourtant…

- Arrête de te compliquer les choses, Hermione. J'aurais pu te repousser, je ne l'ai pas fait.

Sur ce, la conversation fut close. Elle sourit à Remus, et ce dernier se leva pour aller chercher ses affaires afin de se préparer. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard, enfin prêt à partir. Hermione sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette encore nouée autour de ses cheveux. Elle les sécha rapidement à l'aide de sa baguette, et rejoignit Remus qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

Hermione n'osait pas être proche de lui, et Remus n'osait pas la brusquer, préférant attendre que la jeune femme se fasse à l'idée de leur relation qui était sur le point de commencer. Il était plus âgé, plus mûr, avait plus de recul sur les choses, mais elle, il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'y faire – ou alors un élément déclencheur.

Ils déjeunèrent en compagnie d'Arthur, de Ron, de Harry et de Ginny qui étaient venus pour les encourager avant cette dure journée – vu que le soir, c'était la pleine Lune et que cela serait donc la première grosse difficulté de leur mission. Ron était plongé dans son assiette et ne remarquait pas les regards qu'Hermione lançaient à Remus. Ginny quant à elle les avait aussitôt compris, mais ne dit rien. Enfin, Arthur donna quelques conseils à Remus, lui rappelant qu'il pouvait toujours renoncer.

Puis, Hermione et Remus quittèrent le Square Grimmaurd, sous les regards des autres membres qui leur souhaitaient bonne chance. Hermione enfila la cape. Remus lui fit quelques recommandations par rapport au soir. Puis, avant que sa tête ne disparaisse sous la cape d'invisibilité, il attrapa Hermione délicatement et l'embrassa une dernière fois, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

- Sois prudente, lui dit-il.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle.

Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers le repère des loups-garous. Le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait encore dans sa poitrine. Trop d'évènements l'assaillaient ces derniers temps. Le retour de Remus, ses cauchemars (sur lesquelles elle allait devoir sérieusement se pencher), ses nouveaux sentiments, son attirance, la pleine Lune, et sa relation naissante, si elle pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la rencontre des loups-garous.

- Remus Lupin, te voilà, lança Greyback en le voyant arriver.

- Il a fait vite, commenta Linster, en s'approchant de Remus, alors qu'Hermione sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir.

- C'est déjà ce soir, dit joyeusement Greyback, sous les ricanements des autres loups-garous. Mais, avant cela, on va tous discuter, on va tout organiser.

Greyback invita Remus à s'installer avec les autres, et ils formèrent un cercle. Hermione avait entreprit d'escalader un petit arbre tout proche, et s'était placée en hauteur, afin de mieux les observer, tout en prenant des notes et en contemplant Remus.

Hermione espérait de toutes ses forces que tout irait bien, et qu'il n'arrivait pas de problèmes à Remus, elle ne pourrait supporter que tout échoue, et que Remus soit blessé, voire qu'il meure. En ce qui concernait Remus, il espérait vraiment que Greyback allait répondre à ses questions. Car Remus avait décidé que cela serait aujourd'hui ou jamais qu'il aborderait les meurtres de Mustang, et surtout celui de Nymphadora…

* * *

_A suivre…_

Je sais, leur relation débute tout doucement, et puis surtout, ils sont tous mignons. Mais, je vous préviens, la fic ne sera pas faite que de rose, enfin vous verrez, mais ça va devenir relativement noir. Et on saura enfin (je sais j'ai retardé… shame on me !) la vérité sur Greyback.  
Pour vous donner une idée, le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Assassins » (à moins que je change). Merci à tous, merci d'avance à mes reviewers (en attendant les rar), kissoux et à la prochaine pour le chap 6 !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Assassins

**L'azur sera pourpre**

Voilà, la suite… pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reçu leur **RAR**, elles sont toutes sur mon site (URL dans mon profil…). Un chapitre moins mignon, plus axé sur l'action. Vous verrez… bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Assassins

* * *

- Et là, je l'ai attrapé par le col, et je lui ai laissé une morsure étincelante sur le bras ! s'exclama Greyback, alors que les loups-garous se mirent à rire. 

- Hey, ce n'est pas si marrant que ça, lança Carter. Tu m'avais drôlement fait mal, ce jour là.

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre ! s'exclama Greyback. Si je ne t'avais pas fait « drôlement mal », tu ne serais pas là, en notre compagnie.

- C'est vrai, approuva Carter. Mais, un peu de douceur à l'égard de tes futurs amis ne te tuerait pas.

- Oui, dit Greyback. Mais ce soir, on s'en moque ! Ils ne seront pas nos nouveaux amis. Leur seul ami sera leur tombeau !

Les loups-garous riaient maintenant à gorge déployée. Remus riait lui aussi, mais en vérité, il trouvait ça totalement malsain et déplacé de rire de manière aussi détendue sur la future mort de pauvres sorciers qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Il espérait seulement que l'Ordre avait bien tout organisé.

En effet, certains membres seraient là, afin de protéger les habitants. Ils n'avaient pu faire évacuer le village, sinon Greyback soupçonnerait facilement Remus, l'accusant d'être un espion – ce qui était vrai – et ils avaient donc du privilégier une défense plutôt qu'une évacuation.

- Cela va être un vrai carnage, dit Remus.

- Surtout quand les autres te verront toi, eux qui te croyaient leur ami !

- Premièrement, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus leur ami, deuxièmement, je ne pense pas qu'ils me reconnaîtront si j'ai ma forme de loup et enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de connaissances en Irlande, répliqua Remus.

- Vrai ? Je croyais que tu connaissais beaucoup de gens.

- Les sorciers sains évitent de fréquenter des loups-garous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je l'ai compris, mais maintenant, c'est moi qui évite de les fréquenter.

- Et tu as bien raison. Ces gens là ne sont à fréquenter que pour les terroriser. Sauf les alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Eux nous comprennent, dit Greyback, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Sûrement, dit Remus.

- Je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'accepterait volontiers parmi les siens, parmi nous.

- Hm, répondit Remus, qui ne souhaitait pas aborder ce sujet. Dis-moi, plutôt, est-ce que tu as tué beaucoup de personnes pour Lui ?

- Beaucoup ? Oh, non, non, juste les gêneurs ! Les autres je préfère les mordre, c'est mieux. Mais oui, j'ai déjà tué pour Lui.

- Tu as tué qui ? demanda Remus, qui était maintenant complètement à l'écoute de celui qu'il détestait autant que Snape, même plus.

- Ca t'intéresse ? demanda Greyback, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je demande ça comme ça… mais, tu ne tues que sous ses ordres ?

- En général, oui, mais pas tout le temps.

- Oui, il nous arrive de régler leur compte aux plus embêtants, ajouta Carter.

- Donc, qui…

- Ai-je tué ? termina Greyback, comme s'il était fier d'être un assassin. Si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir… très bien. J'ai tué des Moldus, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. J'ai aussi tué une sorcière du nom d'Eva Angel. Elle travaillait au Ministère, chez ces sales types qui s'occupent de la régulation des créatures magiques, ou un truc comme ça. Elle, elle était pire que l'autre idiote d'Ombrage – je lui ferai la peau à elle, un jour. Elle voulait que tous les loups-garous soient confinés dans un endroit sûr, nous privant de notre liberté. Après ils s'étonnent qu'on veuille rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Pas faux, dit Remus, qui le pensait un peu, bien qu'il trouvât une telle attitude exagérée.

- Donc, celle-là, je lui ai réglé son compte. Ensuite, il y a un certain… quel était son nom, déjà ? Ah, oui ! Thomas Mustang ! Un petit prétentieux. Il travaillait pour une organisation secrète chargée de faire chuter le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Remus avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. C'était lui. Lui qui avait tué Mustang. Il venait de l'avouer. C'était donc forcément lui qui avait du tuer sa Nymphadora…

Il sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur Greyback et le tuer.

Hermione quant à elle était sidérée. Snape avait eut raison dans ses suppositions. C'était bien Greyback qui avait tué Mustang… et Nymphadora ?

Reprenant ses esprits, elle nota toutes les informations sur son calepin. Elle était à la fois stressée, et contente. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour rien. Greyback, en plus de leur livrer des informations, leur livrait des aveux, sans se douter de quoique ce soit. Et Remus… elle était heureuse pour lui. Il venait sûrement de trouver une réponse à ses tourments de ces deux dernières années. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire avouer qu'il avait tué Nymphadora Tonks, et tout serait enfin terminé pour Remus… il pourrait accomplir pleinement sa vengeance, s'il le désirait.

- Dis-moi, Fenrir, poursuivit Remus. Est-ce que tu connais une certaine… Nymphadora Tonks ?

Remus n'avait jamais évoqué le nom de sa compagne défunte. Tous les loups-garous ignoraient qu'il avait été par le passé avec elle.

- Nymphadora Tonks ? demanda Greyback.

- Oui. Une jeune femme avec des cheveux roses…

- Oui ! Ca me revient ! Oh, alors elle, sa mort n'a pas été gentille… je crois que ce soir là, le travail avait été encore plus terrible qu'avec Mustang ! dit Greyback, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Et tu l'as… ?

- Tuée ? continua Greyback.

Remus acquiesça. Tous les autres loups-garous étaient silencieux, écoutant pleinement la discussion entre les deux hommes.

- J'aurais bien aimé, répondit Greyback.

Remus sentit comme un coup de couteau lui déchirer les entrailles.

- Tu ne l'as pas… ?

- Non, ce n'était pas moi, dit calmement Greyback. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, comme ça, répondit Remus, qui était devenu livide.

Hermione commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Il avait tué Mustang, mais il n'avait pas tué Nymphadora. Tout s'écroulait.

Bien que le rôle de Remus soit très avantageux et que sa mission réussisse, en contrepartie, Remus était venu jusqu'ici pour coincer Greyback, lui faire avouer qu'il avait tué Nymphadora…

Et ce n'était pas lui. « Pas lui. » Ces deux mots résonnaient dans la tête de Remus, comme une longue plainte. Il avait cédé au chantage de l'Ordre pour finalement découvrir que le meurtrier présumé de Nymphadora n'était pas Greyback. Ses pistes l'avaient mené… à rien.

Hermione sentit un profond sentiment de tristesse l'envahir.

- Bon, et j'ai donc aussi tué…

Mais Remus n'écoutait plus Greyback. Hermione, elle, notait fébrilement les noms des quelques victimes des loups-garous. Remus semblait hors du temps. Il réalisait à peine que tous les derniers jours passés ici n'avaient, finalement, été utiles qu'à l'Ordre. Maudit Ordre… C'était aussi la faute de Snape. Snape qui avait eu cette idée géniale ! Des suppositions débiles !

Le temps semblait infini. La joie qui habitait Hermione et Remus peu de temps avant s'était envolée. Hermione avait le cœur serré. Et Remus encore plus. Et cette douleur, personne ne pourrait la guérir, pensait-il. Pas même Hermione.

- Au fait, dit enfin Greyback, alors que Remus était ailleurs. Pour Tonks, ce n'est pas moi, mais je crois que c'est un Mangemort. Personne n'en parle, mais j'ai de gros soupçons.

Des soupçons, tu parles, pensait Remus. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas sans espoir. Mais quand même… s'infiltrer chez les loups-garous pour presque rien…

Le soir arriva enfin. Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter. Dans peu de temps, la nuit tomberait et Remus se transformerait. Allait-il achever sa mission, au moins cette nuit là, après avoir entendu la vérité ? Après avoir découvert que Greyback n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais avait peur. Peur pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à cet homme qu'elle aimait.

Avant que la nuit ne tombe, Greyback et sa troupe se levèrent, et quittèrent la forêt. Ils marchèrent pendant une petite heure, avant d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt. Hermione les suivait de loin. Les loups-garous observaient un village, au loin.

C'était le seul aux alentours. Les sorciers chargés de la protection des habitants s'étaient répartis dans les quelques villages susceptibles d'être attaqués. Celui-là était le plus proche et disposait ainsi du plus de protections possibles.

Hermione redoutait la Lune, presque autant que Remus, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Les autres loups-garous semblaient sereins, mais Remus, lui était plus qu'inquiet. Il était en colère, et c'était une mauvaise chose. Réussirait-il à garder sa colère et à ne pas céder place à la haine, et de se défouler sur les sorciers avec Greyback et ses acolytes ? Et s'il faisait ça, ne risquait-il pas sa peau ? Il avait prit la potion Tue-Loup, mais il craignait que sa colère l'emporte.

Le temps passait. Le Soleil déclinait. Et Greyback riait. Hermione stressait, Remus attendait.

Ce ne fut seulement que lorsque la nuit commença à tomber et que les premiers rayons de la Lune commencèrent à inonder la Terre qu'Hermione comprit qu'il était temps de trouver un refuge en hauteur. Elle grimpa tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas perdre sa cape, sur un arbre à proximité. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui rappela un vieux souvenir de troisième année. Mais c'était pire.

Ils avaient commencé pour certains à quitter leurs vêtements. Et les premiers se transformaient. Ils poussaient des cris de douleur, provoqués par la transformation qui ne devait pas être des plus agréables, comprit Hermione.

A la vue de Remus qui prenait les traits de son loup, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les autres se transformaient également, mais plus rapidement. Une fois qu'ils furent tous rendus à l'état de loups, Greyback s'avança au milieu des autres.

Pour sûr, Remus devait être le seul qui avait gardé toute sa lucidité. Les autres avaient entièrement laissé place à leur loup. Mais Remus doutait qu'il réussisse à rester lucide toute la nuit. Il espérait qu'on saurait l'arrêter… Puis, sans prévenir, Greyback se retourna, et se mit à courir vers le village. Aussitôt, tous les autres suivirent Greyback. Remus lança un regard vers l'arrière, et se résigna à suivre les autres. Hermione sauta en bas de son arbre, et suivit les autres, tout en restant à distance.

Les premiers cris se firent entendre. Les sorciers qui déambulaient tranquillement dans les ruelles furent surpris par une horde de loups sanguinaires, poussant des cris atroces.

Des éclairs de lumière rouge se mirent à fondre la nuit. Hermione accourut presque aussitôt. Les sorciers courraient dans tous les sens, et quelques uns se défendaient à coup de baguette et de sortilèges. Remus quant à lui faisait mine de poursuivre un groupe de jeunes garçons.

Hermione le suivait à la trace, surveillant qu'il ne cède pas la colère. Mais en réalité, il était hors de lui. Son loup se réveillait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Greyback. Dès qu'il repensait à l'Ordre.

Essayant de se contrôler, il courut jusqu'à derrière une maison, où il se cacha, à l'abri des autres loups-garous. Ces derniers étaient en train de combattre avec les sorciers de l'Ordre qui les repoussaient tant bien que mal. En fait, Greyback était venu avec au moins une vingtaine de loups-garous. Les sorciers de l'Ordre n'étaient que quatre. Seulement quatre membres de l'Ordre, quatre Aurors. Mais juste quatre. Et les habitants du petit village n'étaient que de simples sorciers sans formation d'Auror…

Hermione avait perdu Remus de vue, et cherchait à le retrouver. Lorsqu'elle passa au dessus du cadavre d'un petit garçon qui avait été lacéré à coups de griffes et de morsures, elle sentit la nausée lui monter jusque dans la bouche. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu de cadavre. et voir celui d'un petit garçon l'anéantissait. Elle n'avait pas su les protéger, le protéger...

Elle ne savait plus ce qui se passait. Une maison avait pris feu, et un loup-garou était en train de se faire stupéfixer par un sorcier, ce dernier ayant du mal. Le loup-garou semblait résistant. Hermione regarda un instant la scène. Le loup-garou se releva, et fonça droit sur l'homme, qui l'évita de justesse. Mais le loup fut rapide, et attaqua à nouveau. L'homme tenta tant bien que mal de le stupéfixer, mais cela ne servait à rien.

Hermione ne pu retenir un cri lorsque le sorcier qui se défendait lança un Avada Kedavra en direction du loup, qui s'écroula. Il venait de tuer un homme. C'était un loup-garou, mais un homme, un sorcier comme lui. Certes le sorcier s'était défendu, mais de là à le tuer… un sortilège Impardonnable.

Est-ce que la justice passerait l'éponge sur ce meurtre sous prétexte que cela était de la légitime défense ? Mais est-ce que la justice serait au courant… non sûrement pas, dans tout ce grand bazar, il serait impossible de se souvenir de quoique ce soir avec certitude. Elle pensa avec dépit que Harry et Neville ne seraient plus les seuls à voir les Sombrals.

Gardant sa rage, Hermione continua de marcher dans le village qui était maintenant en réelle panique. Mais avant de prêter main forte aux membres de l'Ordre qui essayaient tant bien que mal de gérer la situation, Hermione recherchait Remus. Elle finit par le trouver. Il s'était caché. Elle avait tout de suite su le reconnaître, même sous sa forme de loup. Les loups n'avaient pas tous le même pelage, ni la même morphologie.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Ne la voyant pas arriver, il continuait de regarder autour de lui, espérant que tout se finisse au plus vite. Il savait que Greyback ne tiendrait pas longtemps et finirait par battre en retraite, avant d'achever ses meurtres et ses contaminations.

Puis, alors qu'il essayait de ne pas céder à sa colère, il sentit une odeur particulière. Il observait autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête, il redoutait que son loup ne l'envahisse et qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un être sanguinaire. Soudain, une tête apparu dans le vide. Hermione se tenait devant lui, et avait retiré sa cape de sa tête.

Remus grogna. Il savait que si elle restait, son loup finirait par céder devant la présence d'un humain. D'un geste brutal, il la repoussa, et partit. Hermione fut projetée en arrière, mais réussit tant bien que mal à se rétablir. Elle enfila à nouveau sa cape, et suivit Remus.

- Remus, c'est moi. Il ne faut pas rester ici, je crois qu'ils n'hésitent pas à tuer les loups-garous, et… et je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal…

Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il courrait déjà vers un autre endroit du village. Elle ne réussit pas à le rattraper.

- Remus…

Pourquoi s'était-il enfuit ? Avait-il peur de la blesser. « Sans doute… » pensa la jeune femme. Elle se décida alors d'aller porter main forte aux Aurors. Elle retourna vers les abords du village, d'où provenaient des cris. La maison en flamme avait incendié la maison voisine. Tout allait finir par devenir un gigantesque brasier si on ne faisait rien. Saisissant sa baguette, Hermione la pointa sur le feu, et, avec toute la concentration possible, murmura un sort d'apparition du plus haut niveau.

Une quantité énorme d'eau apparu, et se répandit sur les maisons enflammée. Les loups-garous qui étaient en train de combattre se tournèrent vers elle. Voyant qu'elle avait été repérée, elle renfila sa cape sur sa tête, tout en se traitant d'idiote.

- Granger ! s'écria un Auror.

Mais elle était déjà partie en courant. Deux loups-garous – Carter et Linster – abandonnèrent le combat et suivirent Hermione. Mais étant invisible, il était tout de même plus difficile de la trouver. Hermione couru le plus loin possible. Les loups-garous avaient complètement perdu l'esprit. Il n'y avait chez eux aucune once de lucidité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Erreur. Un éclair vert atteint Carter – du moins sa forme lunaire – et ce dernier s'écroula. Linster se retourna, dans un grognement, elle fixa les deux assassins responsables de la mort de son ami.

Mais les Aurors n'avaient eu aucune pitié pour ce loup-garou qui avait déjà, à lui seul, tué un enfant et blessé des habitants.

C'est à ce moment là que Remus revint. Il fixait le corps de Carter, étendu au sol. Il était encore sous sa forme de loup, la mort n'ayant rien changé. Devant son attitude d'abord calme, les deux Aurors comprirent qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin.

- Viens, murmura un Auror au second. Si on reste trop dans le coin, il va redevenir violent.

Et ils avaient raison. Ces deux hommes étaient des membres de l'Ordre. L'Ordre. Qu'il haïssait. Qui lui avait fait risquer sa vie et celle d'Hermione pour au final qu'il découvre que Greyback n'était pas l'homme qu'il cherchait. Et ces deux hommes étaient des assassins, tout comme l'était Greyback. Tout comme l'était les autres loups-garous. Tout comme l'était le meurtrier de Nymphadora.

Comme il le serait. Il avait toujours eu raison. Il n'y avait pas de bons. Que des mauvais. Il savait que ces deux hommes ne faisaient que défendre leur peau et celle des sorciers innocents, mais Remus n'était plus en état de faire de distinction. Ils avaient tué. Ils méritaient d'être punis.

Cédant sous la colère, le loup de Remus prit entièrement possession du corps. Il poussa un hurlement sinistre, typique des loups, avant de se jeter sur les deux hommes.

- Fais gaffe, dit le premier Auror, c'est Remus Lupin, il ne faut pas le tuer, lui.

Pourquoi pas lui, et pourquoi les autres ? D'accord, lui n'était pas un tueur, mais les autres étaient des humains, comme eux ! Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la colère du loup de Remus. La dernière partie de raison qui lui soufflait que Carter avait tout de même tué un enfant de sang froid, et méritait peut-être son sort, disparu en quelques secondes.

Hermione entendit des cris de la part des Aurors. Elle se retourna, et regagna l'endroit d'où elle était partie après avoir éteint l'incendie. Remus était en train de s'attaquer à deux Aurors, avec l'aide de Linster. Carter gisait au sol. Cette mission lui semblait être un véritable échec. Ils avaient été surpris par le nombre, et Hermione n'avait pas imaginé que l'Ordre n'enverrait que quatre Aurors…

Hermione, toujours invisible, n'écouta que son instinct. Plaçant ses mains pour faire un écho, elle imita un hurlement de loup. Remus et Linster se retournèrent en même temps, prêt à bondir. Les deux Aurors profitèrent de cette seconde d'inattention pour stupéfixer Linster, qui s'écroula, immobile. Mais Remus fut plus rapide, et se lança à la poursuite d'Hermione, qui était partie en courant. Mais il sentait son odeur.

- Ramène-la au QG ! s'écria un des deux hommes. On l'interrogera.

Aussitôt, l'Auror transplana avec le corps de la femme, inconsciente. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard. Les loups-garous battaient en retraite, et regagnaient la forêt. Bientôt, le silence regagna le village.

De son côté, Hermione fuyait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Un massacre. Un échec. Tout avait raté. Elle couru le plus loin possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la lisière du bois. Elle se cacha, et Remus arriva quelques secondes après. Le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus le Remus qu'elle connaissait, mais un loup. Un loup qui pouvait la tuer ou la contaminer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit face au loup-garou, qui ne la voyait pas, mais qui leva la tête vers elle.

- _Locotomor Mortis !_

Il essaya d'avancer, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Il émit un grognement de colère, puis Hermione dit :

- Désolée… _Stupefix !_

Le filet de lumière rouge toucha Remus, qui tomba à terre. Quelques secondes après, Hermione avait retiré sa cape, et se jeta sur Remus. Elle sanglotait. Mais, elle essuya ses larmes. Elle attrapa Remus par sa patte avant. La fourrure du loup était à la fois douce et rugueuse. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Enfin, elle transplana au Square Grimmaurd, le corps du loup inconscient plaqué contre le sien.

---

Les loups-garous étaient tous assis en cercle, dans leur repère habituel. Redevenus à l'état humain, mais complètement fatigués, ils étaient tous désemparés.

Greyback s'avança vers le centre. Il était abattu, et ce pour la première fois depuis des mois. Voldemort risquait de lui en vouloir, et il le savait. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir… Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il lui manquait des loups-garous, et que certains étaient sérieusement blessés.

- Je suppose que nous avons eu affaire à des sorciers expérimentés qui ont su se défendre, dit-il. Pourtant… nous ne nous étions jamais attaqué à ce village, mais je l'ai pas mal visité, il était calme, et il n'y avait que de vieux irlandais et quelques enfants qui y vivaient…

Il s'assit. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi Remus et Ann ne sont-ils plus là ? demanda un homme.

- Je pense deviner qu'ils ont été attrapés, dit Greyback avec dépit.

- Et Melian ?

- Aussi, je suppose.

Aucun souvenir. Mais ce que Greyback redoutait, c'était surtout les Mangemorts… il risquait de se faire fortement punir pour avoir pris autant de risques, et surtout, d'avoir échoué. Jusqu'à présent, les excursions au clair de Lune s'étaient faites assez rares. Et celle-là était une vraie catastrophe, par ce qu'il devinait. De plus, ils allaient devoir songer à trouver une autre cachette… car ils s'étaient révélés. La forêt risquait d'être fouillée.

Mais il fallait attendre le retour de Remus Lupin et Ann Linster…

Greyback ne savait plus quoi faire. Tous les autres le regardaient avec un air interrogateur. Certains s'étaient endormis. Mais Greyback n'eut pas le temps de chercher de réponse à ses questions. Son bras s'était mis à le brûler. Voldemort l'appelait, lui. Quelques secondes après, il transplana auprès de son Maître, la gorge nouée, et la peur au ventre.

---

Au même moment, Remus Lupin et Ann Linster se réveillaient, les membres endoloris, dans une pièce noire, seuls.

* * *

_A suivre…_

(Je vous le dis, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, alors faut pas s'étonner)  
Dernier chapitre avant les vacances. Je reviens début août, donc avant, pas d'update (sauf si soudainement je me rue sur mon clavier pour pondre un chapitre, qui sait). Désolée, je sais, ça laisse du suspeeeeens… héhé XD la suite sera plus mignonne, enfin je dis ça, je ne sais pas avec exactitude. Et si je ne me trompe pas, je crois qu'après la pleine Lune, les loups-garous n'ont plus souvenir de ce qui leur est arrivé durant la nuit quand ils redeviennent humains, non ? Bon… je ne suis pas une pro non plus, pas taper.Merci à tous, rendez-vous en août, sûrement. Bonnes vacances et merci d'avance à mes lecteurs et reviewers !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Catastrophe

**L'azur sera pourpre**

Je suis contente que le chapitre six ait plu, je pensais qu'il serait moyennement apprécié, mais non. J'ai donc éclairci un peu l'affaire du meurtre, vu qu'on sait que ce n'est pas Greyback. Ce chapitre est plus « gentil » que le précédent (et que certains à venir qui pourront être très pas gentils… arf). Pour ceux qui n'ont pas reçu leur rar, direction mon profil, puis mon site pour les rar.

Bonne lecture, et enjoy (j'espère).

* * *

Chapitre 7

Catastrophe

* * *

- Quatre Aurors pour une horde entière de loups-garous déchaînés ? Mais où avez-vous la tête ? s'écria Hermione, qui était assise, Square Grimmaurd. 

- Nous pensions que… commença Arthur Weasley.

- Vous pensiez ! coupa Hermione. C'est ça, votre problème, c'est que vous pensez ! Et vous pensez mal !

- Hermione, enfin, dit calmement Harry.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que toi, tu trouves que l'opération est une réussite !

- Non, répondit son ami, mais…

- Mais c'est une catastrophe ! Il y a eu des morts ! Des Aurors ont tué des loups-garous !

- Je défendais ma vie ! lança l'Auror en question, un certain Mickael.

- Vous défendiez votre vie ? Mais c'est celle des habitants que vous étiez censé défendre ! dit-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Hermione, du calme, dit Arthur. Il est vrai que nous avons mal évalué l'enjeu. Nous aurions du envoyer plus d'hommes, et…

- Oui, plus d'hommes, voilà ce qu'il aurait fallu ! Dans ce cas, Mickael n'aurait pas été seul contre le loup-garou et n'aurait pas eu à le tuer, et par là devenir un tueur !

Mickael se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné.

- Il y a légitime défense, dit-il.

- Là n'est pas la question, dit Hermione. Cette mission est un vrai fiasco. Et je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Remus en veut tant à l'Ordre, et il a raison quand il disait qu'il ne voulait plus vous faire confiance !

Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Hermione, tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Remus est parti. Après la mort de Nymphadora, il a prit conscience de l'insignifiance de la vie d'un être humain dans une guerre. Malheureusement, cette personne était la femme qu'il aimait. C'est bien plus complexe que tu ne le crois, son départ de l'Ordre ne peut pas s'expliquer comme cela, tu ne sais rien Hermione.

Hermione poussa un long soupir, et poursuivit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis déçue. Très déçue. Notre mission à Remus et moi avait très bien commencé, jusqu'à hier et cette nuit, où tout a basculé.

Elle se leva, et, se positionnant face aux autres, elle dit :

- Nous avons appris que Greyback était bel et bien le tueur de Thomas Mustang.

- Je le savais, dit Maugrey.

Tout le monde semblait ravi au moins d'apprendre quelque chose après la catastrophe de la nuit.

- Stop, fin des réjouissances, dit Hermione d'un ton acerbe. D'accord, c'est bien, nous avons appris quelque chose, hourra. Mais à la base, Remus a accepté cette mission pour faire avouer à Greyback qu'il avait tué Nymphadora, vu qu'il semblait être le premier suspect.

- Et alors ? demanda Minerva McGonagall.

- Il n'en est rien. Ce n'est pas lui. Je vous laisse imaginer la déception de Remus. Déception suivie de cet échec complet. Vous pensez sérieusement qu'il va accepter avec le sourire de continuer sa mission et de garder son rôle d'espion ? Et d'ailleurs, comment allons-nous faire ?

- Nous allons discuter de tout cela calmement, Remus et nous, répondit Maugrey. Et nous avons placé Remus et l'autre femme dans la même cellule, sans leur baguette, afin qu'elle croit que nous considérons Remus comme un Mangemort.

- Vous vous rattrapez un peu, bougonna Hermione.

- Nous allions le chercher, d'ailleurs, ajouta Arthur, d'un ton gêné.

Sans ajouter un mot, Arthur Weasley quitta la salle, suivi par Fol Œil. Hermione se leva avec hâte, ne manquant pas de renverser sa chaise au passage, puis, sans prendre la peine de la ramasser, elle suivit les pas d'Arthur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte d'une pièce, où étaient apposés de nombreux sortilèges et dispositifs de sécurité. Arthur leva sa baguette, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il murmura un « Lumos », et la pièce s'éclaircit. Remus Lupin et Ann Linster étaient accroupis au fond de la pièce, et visiblement, Arthur venait d'interrompre une conversation. Leurs yeux étaient cernés, leur teint pâle.

En voyant le nouveau venu, Linster eut un air dégoûté, tandis que Remus se levait, rapidement imité par la jeune Mangemort.

- Remus Lupin, suivez-nous, ordonna sèchement Maugrey.

Arthur s'approcha de Remus, et l'attrapa fermement par le bras avant de le tirer derrière lui. Remus essayait de se libérer de l'emprise d'Arthur, mais sans trop résister. Maugrey s'approcha alors de Linster, et dit :

- Et toi, Mangemort, qui es-tu ?

Il l'observait avec attention, et presque avec un air de fierté dans le regard, qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il avait capturé un mage noir dans sa carrière d'Auror.

- Je m'appelle Jade Ariddia, répondit-elle après un bref instant de réflexion.

- Je suis content, Jade, tu sais pourquoi ? En une journée, j'ai découvert un nouveau Mangemort, et j'ai la chance de lui parler, vu qu'il a été capturé...

Linster lui jeta un regard plein de haine.

- Attention à tes yeux, lui susurra Maugrey. Si tu continues de jeter des regards comme cela, et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en vois, je pourrais croire que tu en veux à ma vie et chercher à me défendre… On viendra te chercher tout à l'heure pour t'interroger, termina-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il se retourna, et sortit de la pièce, tandis que Linster se rasseyait, essayant de contenir les injures qui lui venaient à l'esprit et qui lui démangeaient la langue. Arthur referma la porte, et la dernière vision qu'eut Linster fut Remus, l'air indigné, fermement tenu par Arthur Weasley.

A peine Arthur eut-il apposé un sortilège de silence sur la porte de la pièce où était enfermée Ann Linster, et Maugrey reverrouillé la porte, que Remus fut libre.

- Tu aurais du serrer plus fort sur mon bras, ironisa Remus.

- C'était pour…

- Je sais, pour la « scène » devant Linster.

- Linster ? s'étonna Maugrey.

- Elle ne s'appelle pas Jade Arridia mais Ann Linster, dit Hermione.

Remus ne l'avait pas remarquée. Il fallait bien préciser qu'elle s'était tenue en retrait et que Maugrey la cachait à moitié.

Remus opina. Il lança un regard qui voulait dire « je vais bien » à Hermione. Il bailla, et dit, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à parler davantage et à s'approcher de lui :

- Snape. Je veux voir Snape.

- Remus, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le moment, si je peux me permettre, dit Arthur.

- Je veux voir Severus Snape, tout de suite ! dit Remus d'un ton plus ferme.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on discute avant ? Minerva, Harry et les autres nous attendent, nous devons très vite décider de ce que nous allons faire pour la suite.

- Plus tard, plus tard ! répliqua Remus. Je veux d'abord voir Severus Snape, le plus vite possible ! Je vous rejoindrai après ! Et, aussi, je veux ma baguette !

- Ah, pardon, dit Arthur, en sortant la baguette de Remus de sa poche.

- Merci.

- Pour Severus, continua Arthur, nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons. Mais, je ne trouve pas que ce soit le bon moment, mais, si tu insistes.

Hermione, dans son coin, essayait de capter l'attention de Remus, mais ce dernier regardait fixement Arthur et ne lui accordait plus un seul regard, à elle. Elle se demandait si c'était simplement parce que ses pensées étaient, obligatoirement après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, tournées ailleurs, puis elle pensait avec peur que Remus s'était jouée d'elle et allait la rejeter dans la matinée en lui disant qu'elle était trop jeune pour lui. Se traitant d'idiote, elle se contenta d'écouter la conversation.

Remus décréta qu'il attendrait seul dans une pièce qu'on lui envoie Snape. Arthur acquiesça, et accompagna Remus, alors que Maugrey et Hermione s'éloignaient de leur côté. Elle jeta un regard en arrière, et regarda la silhouette de Remus, courbée par la fatigue, s'éloigner. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle. Elle soupira, et rejoignit Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient près de la salle de réunion.

De son côté, Remus arriva dans une grande pièce éclairée de plein de bougies, avec de nombreux tableaux aux murs, dont la plupart des occupants somnolaient. Arthur lui fit un signe de la main, et referma la porte. Commença alors une attente qui paru interminable à Remus. Les secondes passaient, puis les minutes. Il était têtu, il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Il ne ferait rien d'autre tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Severus Snape là, en face de lui. Il voulait le voir, un point c'est tout. Et les autres auraient pu le supplier d'attendre que la réunion soit terminée, il ne les aurait pas écoutés. Pas même Hermione. Non, personne.

Après trois longs quarts d'heure d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur qui était revenu.

- Voilà, Remus, tu as celui à qui tu voulais parler. Mais, tu dois te dépêcher, nous avons du le forcer à venir, alors tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Remus fit un signe de la main pour qu'Arthur n'en dise pas plus. Il se décala sur le côté, et laissa entrer Severus Snape, tout de noir vêtu et la mine blafarde, comme à son habitude. Arthur interrogea Remus du regard, et celui-ci lui fit signe de partir. Arthur se retira, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Remus fit signe à Severus de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta, tout en affichant un air étonné et amusé. Les autres avaient mis Snape au courant de l'affaire, et surtout du fait que Greyback ne soit pas l'assassin de Nymphadora Tonks.

- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda Severus, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Tout à fait, répondit Remus d'un ton qui se voulait courtois.

- Et bien, j'écoute.

Remus inspira longuement, et soudain, il explosa littéralement.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Ta faute à toi ! Toi, un traître, un espion pour Voldemort ! Un lâche, un sale… tout ça, c'est toi et tes suppositions idiotes ! Greyback, il a le dos large, hein ? Parce que c'est un loup-garou ? C'est ça, hein ? D'accord, je l'accorde, il est particulièrement fêlé comme type mais ce n'était pas lui !

- Je sais, on vient de me le dire… répondit doucement Snape sans s'énerver devant la fureur de Remus.

- Tu le sais ! Tu m'as envoyé en enfer pendant une semaine, tu m'as envoyé assister à une pleine Lune dévastatrice et catastrophique, tu m'as fait revenir à l'Ordre, ce maudis Ordre du Phénix, et tu ne peux même pas me prouver que tout ça n'était pas commandité par toi et tes amis Mangemorts, même Greyback qui sait, hein, on peut tout imaginer, maintenant !

- Lupin, je sais qu'on se déteste depuis maintes et maintes années, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer, mais si tu oses encore une fois insinuer que je suis un fidèle chien-chien du Seigneur des Ténèbres prêt à lui lécher les bottes comme un être répugnant, je te jure que je mets dans le même état que ton ami canidé !

Remus se leva et s'approcha de Snape, la baguette à la main, la haine dans les yeux.

- Ose encore une fois insulter Sirius, et je te jure que je t'envoie à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

- Que d'emportement, dit Snape en levant sa baguette à son tour.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques secondes, avant que Remus se retourne.

- Tu es bien placé, rétorqua Remus en se rasseyant, pour essayer de se calmer, ce qui était improbable.

- C'est toi qui m'agresses.

Remus soupira de lassitude.

- Désolé de m'être emporté si rapidement. Mais ce sont les seules excuses que tu entendras de ma bouche. Quand je pense que tout ce merdier, c'est ta faute ! dit-il en s'emportant à nouveau.

- Ma faute, ma faute, c'est pas Greyback qui a le dos large, c'est moi !

- Snape, d'accord, je n'en sais rien qui est le responsable, et tout faire reposer sur toi est stupide et puéril, mais tout ce que je constate, c'est que sans tes suggestions et tes idées, on n'en serait pas là !

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, on ne saurait pas qui est le tueur de Thomas Mustang, le village irlandais aurait été bien arrangé, encore pire, hein ? Lupin, je sais que c'est MON idée, mais je t'avais prévenu, c'était une hypothèse ! Jamais Greyback n'est venu me voir et me dire qu'il était son tueur ! A ta Tonks ! Ca, c'était ton boulot de lui faire avouer, mais avouer si c'était bel et bien lui ! Il a tué Mustang, mais pas Tonks, qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? Les crimes se ressemblent, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Tonks, et ça, c'est de MA faute ?

- Non, pas ça, mais le fait que je sois revenu à l'Ordre ! Tout ! Si tu n'étais pas revenu jouer son rôle d'espion pour le compte de Voldemort…

- De l'Ordre !

- …et leur souffler que Greyback était un bon suspect et que ô hasard et coup de chance, tu savais où il se planquait avec ses amis, et que, idée lumineuse, ça tombe bien que Greyback ait pu tuer Nymphadora, on n'a qu'à envoyer Remus Lupin le loup-garou de service ! Il ira joyeusement coincer du Greyback pour venger sa Nymphadora et en échange il aidera l'Ordre ! Et moi Severus Snape, je pourrai retrouver ma place de taupe dans le côté lumineux !

- Mais tu divagues ! C'est la pleine Lune qui te met dans cet état, hein ?

- Snape !

- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit ! Merci d'avoir déversé ton flot de haine sur moi, ça a du te remonter le moral d'avoir au moins pu faire ça vu que tu n'as aucune preuve à faire valoir auprès de Minerva contre moi !

- Oui, on s'est tout dit ! Et un jour, je te coincerai, et tu finiras à Azkaban !

- C'est ça, on en reparlera ! Et merci aussi pour tes remerciements par rapport à l'aide que j'ai tenté d'apporter pour résoudre l'affaire du meurtre de ta compagne !

- Tu ne m'as pas aidé !

- J'ai essayé d'aider l'Ordre et cela te rendait service accessoirement ! Tu es vraiment un loup-garou complètement... idiot pour ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire, le mot est faible.

- Et toi un homme vil et hypocrite, qui mène l'Ordre en bateau ! Et je suis sûr que tu caches quelque chose, que tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis ! Maintenant, sors de là !

Furieux, Snape se leva de sa chaise tout en la renversant, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit, et claqua la porte.

- Bonne journée ! lança Remus ironiquement.

- Je me la souhaite aussi, rétorqua Snape de l'autre côté de la porte.

L'homme s'éloigna à grand pas de la pièce où était Remus, se maudissant de s'être énervé de la sorte et de ne pas s'être contenté de quelques remarques piquantes et de sarcasmes bien placés. Mais la colère avait eut le dessus. L'accuser alors qu'il essayait de rendre un peu service. « J'aurais tout vu avec ces foutus Maraudeurs » pensa-t-il, alors qu'il transplanait.

---

Remus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, alors qu'Arthur passait la tête derrière la porte.

- Remus ? Tout va bien ?

- Tout va pour le mieux, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Arthur entra, et dit, d'un ton sincère :

- Je suis désolé. On est tous désolé. On s'est tous planté comme des débutants.

Remus ria.

- Ca tu peux le dire, lança-t-il.

- Oui, et je comprendrais tout à fait que tu désires quitter l'Ordre à nouveau. Mais dans le cas où tu souhaiterais rester, ce qui, je ne te le cache pas, nous serait très utile, nous avons déjà planifié la suite.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? dit Remus. Je croyais qu'on devait en discuter en réunion.

- Oui, c'est vrai, nous l'avons fait, mais nous n'avons pas pu attendre que tu aies vu Snape. Nous avons donc trouvé une solution au problème présent. Bien sûr, si cela ne te convient pas, nous organiserons une autre réunion ce soir où tu seras présent.

- D'accord, explique la solution.

Remus se leva et suivit Arthur qui l'invitait à sortir de la pièce.

- Nous allons vous garder quelques jours toi et Ann Linster. Nous interrogerons Linster, et elle nous sera très utile, tu te rends compte ! On a une Mangemort entre les mains à notre bon vouloir !

- Sois plus méfiant, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac et elle est assez forte pour son jeune âge.

- Oui, j'en prends note. Donc, nous te reconduirons dans la cellule avec elle ce soir, puis enfin, nous déclarerons devant elle que nous avons décidé de t'enfermer dans une autre pièce, séparé d'elle pour que tu puisses vivre en dehors d'une cellule… Ainsi, le temps où tu la retrouveras tu pourras lui raconter tout un tas de mensonges comme quoi on t'a interrogé, que tu as fait de ton mieux pour garder tout secret, que cela va bientôt être son tour, enfin tu vois le topo, tu joues la comédie.

- OK, et ensuite ?

- Un jour, quand on aura suffisamment d'informations grâce à Linster, tu débarqueras dans sa cellule, vos deux baguettes à la main, et tu lui diras que tu as réussi à t'évader (en assommant par surprise quelqu'un qui venait t'apporter à manger par exemple, tu racontes ce que tu veux, elle ne connaît rien sur l'Ordre et sa sécurité, elle te croira sûrement) et à récupérer vos baguettes, et que vous pouvez partir. Ainsi, tu reprends ton rôle d'espion, et Linster te garanti un retour sans surprise. Si Greyback n'est pas mort d'ici là.

- Oui, répondit simplement Remus, c'est une bonne idée.

Il continua de marcher dans le couloir sans regarder Arthur. Ce dernier s'arrêta, et dit :

- Remus, je ne veux pas te forcer à continuer, l'expérience de cette nuit et l'innocence de Greyback pour Nymphadora furent assez durs à vivre, mais je suis certain qu'il y a un espoir de retrouver le coupable dans les serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et qui sait si ce n'est pas lui en personne.

- Nous n'en savons rien ! s'exclama Remus.

- Hermione m'a dit que Greyback pensait lui aussi que c'était un Mangemort le responsable du décès de ta compagne. Il a entendu les mêmes rumeurs que Severus. Alors, il a peut-être un espoir.

Remus poussa un long soupir.

- Peut-être bien que oui. Peut-être pas. Je retourne à la case départ. Ce n'est pas Greyback. Ma piste s'est terminée en cul-de-sac. Mais, c'est vrai, il y a tout de même de fortes chances pour que les Mangemorts soient impliqués dans l'affaire. Mais… tout ça… non, c'est de pire en pire.

- Remus, je vais te laisser réfléchir. Tu me diras ce soir si tu décides de rester au sein de l'Ordre, ou de tout abandonner. Cela serait dommage, mais tu as le choix.

- Très bien, dit Remus. Je n'en sais rien. Je déteste de plus en plus l'Ordre.

- Je comprends, Remus, dit doucement Arthur.

- Tsss, siffla Remus. C'est incompréhensible.

Arthur ne répondit pas à cette remarque.

- Si tu veux discuter de tout cela avec nous, on pourra organiser une autre réunion…

- Laisse, laisse, pour discuter, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre…

Il lança un sourire à Arthur, et le quitta.

Arthur s'empressa d'aller raconter ce qui s'était passé aux autres. Mais, il fut quelque peu surpris de voir qu'Hermione était déjà partie. Elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit depuis son retour, il pensa alors qu'elle était partie trouver un repos bien mérité.

---

Remus frappa doucement à la porte d'Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas restée avec les autres. Il devinait facilement qu'elle avait du être dans une colère noire. Mais, il n'était sûr de rien, et il attendait une réponse.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver. Hermione ouvrit la porte, et leva sa tête vers l'homme. Elle semblait très fatiguée, mais pas prête à dormir. Son regard était insondable, elle était partagée entre la joie et la crainte, le réconfort et l'appréhension. Elle s'imaginait tout un tas de choses dans ses pensées : allait-il lui en vouloir, ou non, la remercier, elle n'en savait rien. Elle se recula, et murmura :

- Je suis désolée… désolée pour Nymphadora, pour cette nuit, je suis désolée…

Il sourit, et entra.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, et tu le sais très bien.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était un peu rassurée. Remus bailla, puis s'assit sur le lit.

- Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est merci.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, je suppose que tu ne voudras plus continuer notre mission… chuchota-t-elle.

- Je suis venu en partie pour en discuter avec toi. Nous formons une équipe, il est normal que nous en parlions tous les deux. Mais, nous avons du temps. Pas énormément, mais nous en avons suffisamment.

Elle tourna tête vers lui, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Nous en parlerons, mais, pas tout de suite.

Il lui sourit, et elle lui répondit par un sourire timide.

- Merci à toi, Hermione, merci, tu es la seule à qui j'aie envie de dire ce mot depuis deux ans…

Il l'attrapa délicatement par la tête, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans brusquer la jeune fille, qui se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux. Elle venait de le retrouver, après une nuit horrible et une révélation désastreuse qui ramenait toute l'affaire du meurtre de Nymphadora à zéro.

Et pourtant, il était là, présent, pour elle, avec elle.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Comment ça, il ne s'est rien passé dans ce chapitre ? C'est vrai ? Il fallait bien pourtant que j'explique l'après de la pleine Lune, non ? Bon, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas déçu. Le prochain chapitre s'appellera très probablement « Retrouvailles ». Le rating sera-t-il justifié ? That is the question (je ne sais pas moi-même). Et je pense (aucune certitude !) que cela sera le dernier chapitre « mignon » et que la résolution de l'affaire Nymphadora Tonks viendra après, enfin je vais revenir dessus. Et les cauchemars, ne les oublions pas.  
Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez, je verrai ! Merci encore à tous, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre huit.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles

**L'azur sera pourpre**

Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ait quand même plu ! Pour les rar, profil, puis lien vers mon site pour ceux qui n'ont pas leur jolie réponse. Pour ce qui est de la « justification du rating » je crois qu'il n'y a mais alors vraiment _rien de bien méchant_, de toute façon, _on est sur feufeunet_, alors on fait _gentil_. Si des fois ça divague… pardon xD mais je sens que l'inspiration me fait parfois défaut par instants. Et me frappez pas pour l'aspect guimauvesque (arg) -ça va pas durer-, j'allais pas faire un truc de barbare. Non, un peu de tendresse avant le retour de chapitres méchants (irk). Vais-je survivre ? Ne me tuera-t-on donc pas à cause de la médiocrité ? Enfin, ce n'est pas _si atroce_ que ça... (j'hyperbole, c'est une habitude...c'est qu'une fic ! lol).  
Bonne lecture, et, enjoy or not enjoy (that is the question).

* * *

Chapitre 8

Retrouvailles

* * *

Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation d'être à la place d'une autre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chacun des baisers de Remus, elle se sentait différente ? Et pourquoi dès que Remus embrassait Hermione, il voyait le visage de Nymphadora apparaître devant ses yeux ? Trahir Nymphadora ? Non, on ne peut pas trahir un souvenir. 

Remus aimait Nymphadora, et voulait la venger, mais désormais, il y avait Hermione. Non, il ne devait pas céder à un fantôme. Il aimait cette jeune femme, et il n'était pas en tort. Il savait pertinemment que Nymphadora ne voulait que son bonheur, et qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il soit heureux avec une autre après sa mort, que triste dans la solitude.

Il vengerait Nymphadora. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Mais il aimerait Hermione, il lui donnerait tout l'amour qu'il avait perdu depuis deux ans. Et ça, il suffisait tout simplement de se laisser aller, et d'oublier le reste du monde l'espace d'un instant.

Hermione et Remus oubliaient tout. Leur mission, la fatigue qui était horrible, particulièrement chez Remus, et les autres. Ils oubliaient même Nymphadora Tonks. Y avait-il un mal à s'aimer ? Un mal à remplacer l'image d'une femme par une autre ? Non. Remus n'avait jamais trahi Nymphadora. Il s'était juré de la venger, et il le ferait. Il avait juré de rétablir ce qui lui semblait juste, et il le ferait. Coûte que coûte. Mais délaisser cette jeune femme du nom d'Hermione qui le troublait tant, qui le soutenait, et qui avait la capacité de le rendre si heureux, après deux ans de malheur et de désespoir, ça, non.

- Merci, chuchota à nouveau Remus près de l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas trop rougir, ce qui fit doucement rire Remus.

Elle fit semblant d'être peinée par sa moquerie, mais ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour se faire des réflexions. Ils étaient partagés entre la joie de se revoir, et le sommeil. Pourtant… C'était si bon, de retrouver l'autre, en vie. De se rendre compte qu'on était vivant et qu'on aimait.

C'était si bon de se savoir vivant, de respirer, après avoir échappé à la mort, car qui sait s'ils n'auraient pas été sur la liste des victimes de la pleine Lune ? Echapper à la mort, se dire qu'on est vivant, nous, encore, vivant pour achever ce qu'on a commencé, pour aller jusqu'au bout, vivant pour rendre un semblant de justice aux morts.

Hermione et Remus ne savaient que trop bien qu'ils avaient échappé au massacre et qu'il faudrait à présent s'avérer prudent. Ils ne savaient que trop bien que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, et qu'il fallait profiter de la vie avant qu'elle ne s'en aille comme elle était venue. Se sentir vivants, voilà ce qu'ils voulaient. Se dire que l'autre était là, avec soi. Savoir l'autre à ses côtés avant de trouver un repos plus que mérité. Ils se demandaient l'un l'autre s'ils étaient déjà en train de dormir, et en train de rêver. Mais peu leur importait. Tout était si réel.

Remus fit basculer Hermione sur les draps, et la prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, confia-t-il.

- Moi aussi, répondit Hermione à mi-voix.

Est-ce que les mains de Remus qui étaient maintenant sur ses hanches étaient bien réelles ? Et ce regard interrogateur, plein de douceur ? Entre rêve et réalité, bonheur et horreur, éveil et sommeil, ils se rassuraient. Et avoir besoin de l'autre. Ou envie ? Le besoin ou l'envie, c'était pareil, à cet instant.

Remus n'avait pas approché une femme d'aussi près depuis deux ans. Pourtant, à la mort de Nymphadora, il n'avait pas décidé de rester célibataire à vie. Peut-être quelques temps, par respect, par deuil, mais il n'avait pas eu idée de rester seul le restant de ses jours. Pourtant, cet air terne, cette tristesse dans ses traits, ce deuil visible à chaque instant, tout cela, cela n'attirait pas les femmes vers lui. Elles n'osaient approcher, de peur de subir les foudres d'un homme qui a perdu la femme qu'il aimait.

Elles éprouvaient de la compassion pouvaient devenir bonnes amies, mais devant le désespoir d'un tel homme, elles n'osaient rien. Elles avaient peur. Mais Hermione, elle, n'avait pas peur. Hermione était tombée dans ses filets, et elle n'avait pas été apeurée, repoussée par le mur qu'avait dressé Remus inconsciemment. Bien sûr, elle avait eu beaucoup de doutes, mais maintenant, cela ne servait à rien. Non, cela ne servait à rien de douter.

Remus pouvait donner à Hermione ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui deux ans. Mais dans ses bras, elle avait l'air d'une enfant. Une enfant ? Et quel âge avait Nymphadora ? Elle était jeune, elle aussi. Mais tout de même… elle avait tout juste une vingtaine d'années ! Il en avait le double… mais, c'était inutile de penser à cela. Abstraction. C'était le mot de la situation. Faire abstraction de toutes ces futilités qui viennent torturer l'esprit.

Cependant, Remus ne voulait pas faire le moindre mal à Hermione, ni la brusquer. Il aurait volontiers sombré à nouveau dans le sommeil, un sommeil qui avait été insuffisant. Mais Hermione lui lançait un regard si troublant qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à voir la jeunesse d'Hermione. Vivant ! Il était vivant ! Voir la mort donnait envie de se sentir vivant ! Vivant et pouvoir aimer ! Et ce fut l'acquiescement timide de la jeune fille qui lui fit perdre tout contrôle de la situation.

Avec des gestes qui se voulaient doux, Remus retirait une à une les barrières de tissu qui couvraient le corps de la jeune femme. Elle se laissait faire, à la fois heureuse de se savoir tant appréciée, mais à la fois craintive. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, nus, sans échanger un mot, ni faire un geste. Ce fut Hermione qui prit l'initiative en l'embrassant à nouveau. L'amour se transforma en passion, la douceur en furie. Profitant de leurs dernières forces, ils approfondirent le baiser, et Remus bascula sur Hermione.

Hermione aurait pu s'endormir sous les caresses de l'homme tellement elle se sentait bien. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Oh que non, bien au contraire. Elle aussi voulait se sentir vivante, et avait besoin de Remus. Elle voulait profiter de chaque instant avec lui, désormais.

Les mains de Remus s'éternisaient sur son corps, frôlaient chaque parcelle de peau. Hermione réagissait par frissons, par soupirs contenus, tout en agrippant Remus de ses mains. Elle aurait presque pu laisser des traces de ses ongles, des marques de son passage et de son plaisir montant. Elle fermait les yeux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle les rouvrit, le fixa. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le voulait, tout de suite, sans plus attendre. Ses forces s'amenuisaient à chaque instant. Elle le voulait, avant de s'endormir près de lui. Il lui caressa la joue, et lui offrit ce qu'elle désirait. Ce qu'ils désiraient. Cette fois-ci, avec douceur et sans brusquerie hâtive, il entra en elle. Elle du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Mais Remus l'embrassa pour la calmer.

L'un contre l'autre, ils bougeaient maintenant dans un même rythme, un même geste. Ca y était, il lui offrait tout cet amour refoulé et volé, à elle, son nouveau rayon de soleil. La passion les emporta au bout de plusieurs minutes, petit à petit, et au moment où Remus fut envahi par le plaisir, il prononça « Hermione » et non pas « Nymphadora », comme il avait tant craint de le faire avec toutes les femmes qu'il aurait pu aimer ces deux dernières années.

Ils étaient vivants, et ils étaient ensemble, tout simplement.

Ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard vers le plafond. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Le remercier ? Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle n'osait pas encore. Et il en était de même pour Remus. Ils venaient de faire l'amour, ils venaient d'accomplir un acte relativement important et révélateur d'un amour commun, mais de simples mots leur semblaient bien plus difficiles à prononcer.

Finalement, Remus se tourna vers Hermione, et la prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Hermione allait s'endormir, mais elle dit :

- Il faut que tu quittes l'Ordre.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Remus, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Tu n'as plus rien à faire avec eux. C'est un conseil, tu devrais quitter l'Ordre, et poursuivre ton objectif seul. Enfin, avec moi. Une fois qu'ils t'auront « relâché » et que tu pourras retourner chez les loups-garous, ou directement chez les Mangemorts si tu t'en sens le courage et que c'est ton but, il faudrait que tu sois indépendant.

- Mais…

- Tu n'as plus rien à faire avec l'Ordre, Remus.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, je resterai avec eux. Ainsi, si tu as des informations qui leur plaisent, je leur communiquerai à l'occasion, ils seront contents, et tu continueras ta route sans avoir à obéir à leurs instructions. Mais je serai avec toi, Remus. Je serai toujours avec toi, pour t'aider et t'accompagner.

Il ne répondit pas, et la fit taire d'un baiser.

- On verra, Hermione. Nous verrons, plus tard. Dors, maintenant. Tu es fatiguée, et moi aussi.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et laissa le sommeil l'envahir. Peu après, Remus se laissa lui aussi entraîner dans les bras de Morphée, tenant le corps délicat et beau, mais courbaturé par la fatigue, d'Hermione dans ses propres bras.

-:- De nouveaux rêves, elle n'avait pas pris de potion de Sommeil sans rêves. Evidemment. Comment aurait-elle pu y penser à un tel moment ?

Elle marchait dans une allée remplie de feuilles mortes, c'était l'automne. Remus marchait à ses côtés, et ils se souriaient. Le vent soufflait et faisait soulever les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après devant une immense bâtisse qui aurait pu faire penser à une maison ancienne. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et Hermione ouvrit la porte. Elle entra, et se retourna pour voir si Remus la suivait. Mais il avait disparu et elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans une pièce sombre.

Soudain, deux mains l'attrapèrent et l'allongèrent sur ce qui semblait être une table d'opération, et lui attachèrent les mains et les jambes. Elle cria, mais une claque violente la fit taire. Elle essayait en vain de se détacher, mais c'était peine perdue.

Une vois murmura « Lumos » et la pièce s'éclaira. Elle eut de nouveau droit au visage de Bellatrix, qui lui souriait. Mais rapidement, le visage devint celui de Narcissa, puis de Lucius, même de Pettigrew, avant de finir en celui de Lord Voldemort. Elle poussa un cri de surprise devant le visage effrayant de Tom Riddle, mais rapidement il fut remplacé par un autre visage.

Un visage inconnu. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui faisait face, et la scrutait comme un prédateur observe sa proie. Des bruits de pas venant de derrière la table d'opération la surprirent. Elle essaya de tourner la tête, mais elle remarqua avec horreur qu'elle aussi était solidement fixée dans une demi sphère métallique. La personne se retrouva en face d'elle, à côté de l'inconnu, mais dans l'ombre. Une voix ni féminine, ni masculine, lui dit :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses te retrouver ici, prête à subir une chose que je n'aimerais pas essayer moi-même mais qui peut s'avérer très utile sur des gens comme toi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? dit Hermione d'un ton suppliant.

- Oh, tu verras avec lui, répondit la personne dans l'obscurité en désignant l'inconnu du doigt. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu n'en meures pas, on recommencera, mais en allant plus loin.

Hermione perçu un petit rire discret, et la personne s'en alla.

Elle se retrouva seule, avec pour compagnie un inconnu qui enfilait une blouse blanche. Elle remarqua une baguette posée sur une table, près de la table d'opération, et tenta dans un dernier espoir de s'en emparer. Mais l'homme l'attrapa sans problème, tout en lui disant :

- Ni compte pas.

Hermione sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et dit :

- S'il vous plait… ne me faites rien.

- Bientôt, tu vas me supplier ? lança narquoisement l'inconnu.

- S'il vous plait…

- Tu diras ça à mon assistant. Garde tes jérémiades pour le moment.

Hermione tenta de se débattre, mais elle sentit une vive douleur au bras, et sombra dans un état proche du coma. -:-

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se tira du sommeil. Elle ne cria pas, ni ne pleura, mais elle sentait son coeur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait le souffle court et la tête pleine de nouvelles questions. Elle tourna la tête vers Remus et vit qu'il ne dormait plus, et qu'il la regardait. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en croisant son regard, vu qu'elle pensait qu'il dormait.

- Tu ne dors déjà plus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien observé. Et toi, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre.

- J'ai rêvé, déclara-t-elle.

- Un cauchemar ? demanda Remus.

- Oui. Effrayant… mais différent.

- Tu penses avoir appris quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, Remus.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle ?

- Pas tout de suite, répondit-elle à voix basse.

- Comme tu veux, mais n'hésite pas à te confier, répondit-il en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Hermione était en réalité assez remuée. Si ce rêve était bien un souvenir, du moins un fragment de mémoire ou de mémoire déformée, elle avait subit une sorte d'opération. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais faite opérée… surtout pas chez les Mangemorts, car à moins que les souvenirs se soient mélangés, c'était bien des Mangemorts qui l'avaient solidement fixée à la table d'opération.

Et que lui avaient-ils fait ? Hermione commençait sérieusement à se demander si on ne lui avait pas caché quelque chose. Et si cette opération… ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle, maintenant. Pourquoi en parler plus tard alors qu'elle venait de comprendre quelque chose ?

- Remus.

- Oui ?

- Y a-t-il un autre moyen que l'_Oubliettes_ pour effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un ?

- Non, pas à ma connaissance, répondit-il.

Une méthode… moldue ? Non, cela était impossible, elle en aurait entendu parler, et jamais Voldemort n'utiliserait quelque chose de non-sorcier... Pourtant, tout cela était confus. Elle doutait sérieusement.

- Remus, tu te rappelles que j'ai été enlevée par Voldemort et que c'est pendant ce mois que… que Nymphadora s'est faite assassinée…

Elle craignait de ressasser de vieux souvenirs à cet instant.

- Oui, répondit Remus en se raclant la gorge.

- Et si j'avais su qui c'était ? Si j'avais surpris une conversation entre deux fidèles de Voldemort ? Si c'était un Mangemort, qui l'avait tuée ? Et si pour une raison quelconque, je ne devais pas savoir, que personne ne devait savoir ? Et si on avait voulu me le faire… oublier ?

- Tu voudrais dire que… oui, cela serait une idée fondée, mais… nous n'avons aucune preuve que tes cauchemars sont des souvenirs effacés ! Surtout que _tu as_ des vrais souvenirs de cette période…

- Je le sais bien, soupira Hermione, mais je ne fais que proposer… je n'en sais rien… je trouve juste que tous ces cauchemars ont l'air si réels, ils sont si effrayants…

- On l'aurait trouvé si on t'avait effacé la mémoire, la magie laisse des traces !

- Oui, la magie en laisse, mais est-ce que les sorciers qui m'ont examinée ont eu l'idée d'examiner autre chose que mes bleus, et les traces de magie ? Ils ont essayé de voir s'il y avait un charme à rompre, mais rien de rien.

Remus était pensif.

- Pourtant…

- Et cette table d'opération ? demanda Hermione. Je viens de rêver que j'étais allongée sur une table d'opération, chez les Mangemorts, et qu'on m'y avait attachée. C'est pour ça que je me pose encore plus de questions et que j'hypothèse...

- Ils ont peut-être voulu essayer quelque chose qui nécessitait que tu sois attachée… suggéra Remus, à court d'idées.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi non plus.

- Tu penses que cela peut être sérieux ?

- C'est sérieux. Mais, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler maintenant.

- Comme tu voudras.

Hermione resta longtemps à réfléchir, à élaborer des hypothèses, mais aucune ne pouvait vraiment tenir la route. Tout était brusquement contredit par un élément, et au final, elle ne trouvait rien. Elle décida alors de penser à autre chose, pour le moment.

Comment annoncer à l'Ordre le départ de Remus, s'il suivait son idée ? Qu'importe, il n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne. Si eux avaient délibérément échoué lors de la pleine Lune, elle, elle ferait tout son possible pour trouver celui qui avait tué Tonks. Pour aider Remus, par amour pour lui. Car même si Nymphadora était une femme que Remus aimait par-dessus tout, et qu'Hermione avait toujours peur de se retrouver dans l'ombre de la défunte, elle ne voulait pas abandonner Remus, ou pire, le gêner dans son enquête.

Cela serait bien trop égoïste. Surtout lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle était peut-être la clé de toute cette énigme.

* * *

_A suivre…_

On a osé m'importuner pendant que j'écrivais le passage entre Hermione et Remus. Résultat, je m'emmêlais les pinceaux et je suis partie en guimauve. Rah ! J'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop vu. Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Je sais c'est plus court, mais ce n'est pas grave. Si ? Bon, je vous remercie encore. Et à la prochaine pour un chap, je ne sais pas quand.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Arrivée

**L'azur sera pourpre**

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, la suite… pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reçu leur **RAR**, elles sont toutes sur mon site (URL dans mon profil…). Pour les titres des chapitres, en fait, le fait que j'utilise toujours « C », « R » et « A » n'a pas été décidé au début. Mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de devoir trouver un titre avec une lettre précise (je sais j'ai des jeux débiles…). Cela n'a pas de signification particulière… Ahem, bonne lecture…  
**Re-note :** vous comprendrez que j'ai fait une petite ellipse. Nous sommes le lendemain, par rapport au chapitre précédent.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Arrivée

* * *

- Nous quitter ? dit McGonagall. 

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

Remus était contre un mur, les bras croisés.

- Je crois que vous avez dépassés les limites, dit-il.

Arthur eut un sourire gêné. Il s'approcha de Remus, et dit :

- Mon ami, je suis désolé. Je fais partie de ceux qui ont supervisé la mission, et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de la situation. Je comprends tout à fait que tu souhaites nous quitter. Je trouve cela dommage, je ne le nie pas, nous aurions pu te confier des missions qui nous auraient peut-être servi à défaire Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts, ensemble, nous aurions pu aider Harry, mais…

- Arthur, coupa Remus. Je ne vais pas abandonner ma mission initiale.

- Vraiment ? dit Arthur.

- Oui, je vais trouver qui est celui qui a tué Nymphadora. Et j'ai même un autre but, en plus, maintenant, qui est sûrement lié au premier : comprendre ce qui est réellement arrivé à Hermione.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle n'en fut nullement dérangée, et expliqua :

- Remus et moi avons décidé que nous poursuivrions tout cela, mais sans que Remus ne soit membre de l'Ordre. Nous en avons longuement discuté hier.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? s'étonna Maugrey.

- Cela veut dire ce que cela veut dire, dit Remus avec un certain agacement. Je ne ferai plus ce que vous me demandez. J'agirai à ma guise, comme durant ces deux dernières années ! Comme Hermione restera au sein de votre Ordre du Phénix chéri, je lui communiquerai des informations, et si elle le souhaite, elle vous les donnera. Mais elle n'en sera pas obligée.

Hermione et Remus terminèrent leur explication, et Remus s'apprêta à partir. Il salua tout le monde, les rassura, les remercia pour ce qu'ils avaient fait – ils lui avaient tout de même permis de savoir certaines choses – et alla commencer à préparer ses affaires avec Hermione. Ils partiraient dès qu'on aura relâché Linster, c'est-à-dire le lendemain. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'elle, et Remus, par contre, avait besoin d'Ann pour retourner chez les loups-garous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Hermione.

- Ce qu'on a prévu : je retourne chez les loups-garous, enfin, ce qu'il en reste, en espérant que Greyback ne se soit pas fait tuer, et je tente de savoir une bonne fois pour toute si les Mangemorts et Voldemort sont impliquées ou non dans l'affaire du meurtre de Nymphadora.

- Très bien.

- Et je tente aussi de savoir ce qu'on t'a fait, bien sûr.

- J'espère qu'on ne trouvera pas cela trop suspect.

- Trop suspect ? s'étonna Remus. J'ai passé une semaine chez des loups-garous Mangemorts, et on ne m'a jamais soupçonné.

- Oui, mais ce ne sera peut-être pas l'avis d'autres Mangemorts…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été un ami de membres de l'Ordre ? Parce que j'ai moi-même fait partie de l'Ordre ? Aurais-tu oublié Peter ?

- Peter… ?

- Peter Pettigrew. Ou un de mes meilleurs amis il y a de cela pas mal d'années. Ou encore le responsable de la mort de James et Lily, de l'emprisonnement de Sirius, du retour de Voldemort – en partie – tu veux que je continue ? Lui aussi n'était pas supposé rejoindre Voldemort, il l'a fait. Pourquoi pas moi ? Hermione. Au point où j'en suis, je crois que je ne crains plus rien. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me détruit de ne pas savoir… je veux savoir… je veux la venger, ou du moins connaître la vérité, l'identité du coupable. Je veux aussi que Voldemort et ses fidèles tombent. Je veux que tout cela cesse.

- Et tu serais même prêt à devenir un Mangemort pour cela ?

- Pour savoir ce qu'on t'a fait, et pour savoir s'ils sont responsable du meurtre de Nymphadora ? Oui. Même si je n'espère pas en arriver là. Nous en avons discuté, de longues heures, et nous sommes arrivés à la même hypothèse.

- Que cela ne peut venir que de chez eux, et que j'ai peut-être mon rôle dans cette histoire…

- Oui, Hermione. C'est pour cela que je vais aller jusqu'au bout.

- Que _nous_ allons aller jusqu'au bout, Remus.

---

Remus attrapa un cachet, qu'il détailla un instant, puis il prit un grand verre d'eau, et avala son médicament, sous les yeux d'Hermione.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, ce machin bourré de vitamines va me remettre d'aplomb pour la journée. Pour Linster, c'en est où ?

- Ils l'interrogent toujours. Elle n'est pas très bavarde. Ils lui ont fait boire du Véritaserum, mais elle leur récite des recettes de cuisine. Mais je crois qu'entre un rôti et un gâteau elle a quand même répondu à certaines questions.

- Très bien. Ils auront bientôt fini ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. Fred doit passer nous le dire, quand ce sera terminé.

Remus bailla, sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione.

- La pleine Lune n'a pas fini de te fatiguer, on dirait.

- Hermione, ça va aller. Ca fait plus de trente ans que je me transforme.

- Hum, je le sais bien, mais…

Il la fit taire d'un baiser.

- Ca va, je n'ai rien dit, bougonna-t-elle.

Fred arriva quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Remus tenait Hermione dans ses bras. Il entra, et ressortit immédiatement. Hermione se dégagea des bras de Remus, et alla vers la porte.

- Fred ! s'écria Hermione. Tu peux entrer !

- Je ne sais pas, moi, répondit celui-ci en revenant. C'était pour vous dire que Linster vient de regagner sa cellule.

- Merci, Fred.

Le jeune Weasley repartit en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione, ce qui l'exaspéra plus qu'autre chose. Il était vrai que le rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre Hermione et Remus n'avait pas échappé aux jumeaux. Ils mettaient leur nez partout… mais ils ne disaient rien, car ils savaient que cela pourrait étonner les autres. Comprenez, Remus faisait des efforts surhumains pour trouver le coupable du meurtre de sa Nymphadora, et il en aimait une autre, maintenant. Les plus intelligents auraient compris et auraient fait la part des choses, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme cela…

Remus sortit sa baguette, et dit :

- Et bien, en avant pour le spectacle. Je cours la délivrer, ensuite je l'entraîne dans une pièce où on peut transplaner, et nous voilà partis. Je te confie mes affaires. Pourrais-tu les déposer chez moi ?

- Sans problème, dit Hermione en prenant sa valise. Heureusement qu'ils ignorent où tu habites.

- Heureusement. On se retrouve dans la forêt. N'oublie pas la cape d'invisibilité. Si on doit se séparer et que je dois continuer seul, va chez moi.

Il embrassa une dernière fois la jeune femme, et sortit de la pièce. Il couru jusqu'à la porte où derrière était enfermé Ann Linster. Il chuchota les sortilèges pour la déverrouiller, et Remus ouvrit la porte. Il y trouva une Ann complètement lessivée, qui gisait contre le mur, endormie. Mais à peine eut-elle entendu des pas, qu'elle se redressa.

- Remus ?

- Viens, vite, j'ai réussi à m'échapper.

- Comment as-tu fait ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Peu importe, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à s'en rendre compte. Viens, vite, je sais où nous pouvons transplaner. Je connais cette maison comme ma poche, tu le sais bien.

Il faisait allusion à ses années passées ici en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ses années passées dans la maison des Black. Ann Linster se leva, et sortit avec Remus.

- J'ai même réussi à récupérer ta baguette. En fait, ils l'avaient caché avec la mienne.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui résuma une fuite mensongère, avec des sorciers assommés par derrière, tandis qu'ils courraient discrètement vers une salle où le transplanage était possible. Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent Ron, au loin. Il mit un certain temps à réagir, avant de saisir sa baguette, en baragouinant « les prisonniers s'échappent ! Stupefix ! ». Un éclair rouge arriva vers eux, mais ils l'évitèrent aisément. Ron continuait sa mise en scène, alors que Remus et Linster couraient dans une autre direction. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un grenier, et ils transplanèrent.

Ron arriva dans la pièce, et vu qu'ils avaient disparu.

- Opération terminée, dit le roux dans un sourire.

---

Ann et Remus étaient de nouveau dans la forêt. Hermione devait déjà être passée chez lui, et devait être maintenant dans les parages, sa cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules.

- Pourquoi nous avoir amenés là ? demanda la jeune Mangemort.

- Où voulais-tu qu'on aille ? On vient de s'échapper, je pense que prévenir les autres loups-garous devrait être prioritaire. Cela fait à peu près deux jours qu'on ne les a pas vu. A ce propos, comment se sont passés tes interrogatoires ?

- J'ai résisté. J'ai même résisté au Véritaserum. Mais, pas totalement. Je leur ai donné des noms. C'est tout. Et, pour ce qui est de notre repère de loups-garous, c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu nous as amenés là. Il est évident que Greyback a changé notre lieu de réunion.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et tes interrogatoires ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Ils ont été tellement abasourdis en découvrant que j'étais allé dans le camp ennemi qu'ils n'ont pas été très méchants. Ils ont voulu savoir pourquoi j'avais fait ça…

Remus continua. Il devenait doué en matière de mensonges. Il lui expliqua comment les autres avaient tenté de « le ramener dans le droit chemin », puis avaient fini par même lui demander de devenir espion… il fit mine de trouver cela révoltant, et Ann Linster se moqua de l'idiotie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Ils croient vraiment que tu vas retourner vers eux ! Qu'ils sont bêtes.

- C'est vrai. Dis-moi, Ann, nous avons un problème.

- Lequel, Remus ?

- Nous ne savons pas où ils sont allés.

- C'est vrai. Mais, je crois savoir comment trouver.

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche.

- On me l'a donné, avant la pleine Lune. C'était au cas où tu voudrais devenir Mangemort et servir le Maître.

- Et… ? demanda Remus, un peu inquiet.

- Lis.

Remus saisit le papier, et lu. Hermione s'approcha, et tenta de lire, mais il lui était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit sur la feuille. Remus déchira le papier, et dit :

- Je suppose que le système de protection est le même que celui du QG de l'Ordre. On ne peut pas donner l'adresse…

Ann Linster acquiesça.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de les retrouver. Aller dans le repère principal du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione se sentit prise de sueurs froides. Remus aussi. Ce n'était pas prévu comme cela… pas aussi vite ! Remus pensait qu'ils allaient retrouver Greyback, ou du moins d'autres loups-garous, ou encore des Mangemorts, mais il n'était nullement prévu qu'à peine « évadés », ils allaient aller dans le repère de Voldemort ! Pas aussi tôt. Et puis, comment Hermione allait-elle faire ?

- On y va ? demanda Ann Linster.

Remus eut un instant d'hésitation. S'il disait oui, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, bien qu'Ann Linster le soutiendrait et serait gage d'une arrivée sans mort certaine. Et s'il disait non, cela pourrait paraître suspect.

- Très bien, dit Remus.

Quelques secondes après, ils transplanaient. Hermione resta un instant dans la forêt, avec pour seule compagnie les oiseaux qui chantaient. Elle retourna enfin dans la maison de Remus, et retira sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle essayait de contenir sa colère, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un juron.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre. Remus devait continuer sans elle.

---

- J'espère qu'on ne me dira rien sur le fait que je t'ai fait connaître le lieu de réunion… le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait passé ce papier quand Greyback lui a annoncé que tu comptais dans nos rangs, mais j'étais censée attendre son accord pour t'amener ici… mais, nous n'avons pas le choix, et il est tout de même temps que tu viennes. De plus, tu nous as permis de nous échapper. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras accueilli comme le héros du jour.

Elle lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, à laquelle Remus répondit par un sourire. Remus observait autour de lui : une grande allée déserte bordée de quelques arbres. La route était poussiéreuse. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une immense bâtisse ancienne voire délabrée. Elle ressemblait à ce qu'avait vaguement décrit Hermione. Une simple impression. Un panneau « A vendre » était négligemment accroché, et pendait dans le vide. Il était rouillé. Visiblement, cette maison semblait abandonnée.

- Incartable, dit Ann Linster. Introuvable. Du grand art du Maître.

Il entrèrent par l'immense portail en ferraille. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à une grande porte qui avait sûrement du être blanche par le passé, mais qui était d'un gris sale à présent. Elle frappa à la porte, ce qui surpris Remus. Des pas se firent entendre, et Ann Linster chuchota un mot de passe que Remus entendit à peine. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Peter Pettigrew.

- Queudver, c'est donc toi qui nous accueilles, dit Ann Linster.

Peter leva la tête vers Remus, et eut un sursaut. Ses yeux étaient devenus grands, il était hébété.

- Bonjour, Peter, dit Remus d'un ton courtois.

- Remus est presque des nôtres, expliqua Ann Linster. Tu ne le savais pas, Queudver ?

Ils entrèrent sous le regard apeuré de Peter, qui ne lâchait pas son ancien ami des yeux. Il s'écarta pour laisser place aux deux loups-garous.

- On se connaît, souffla Remus à Linster. Nous partagions une grande amitié.

Il n'en ajouta pas plus, et suivit Ann, alors que Peter se recroquevillait contre un mur, avant de partir en courant dans une autre pièce. A vrai dire, la masure semblait vide. Mais, une fois au premier étage, ils tombèrent sur pas moins de trois Mangemorts : Narcissa Malfoy et le couple Lestrange. Remus se rappela alors que Rodolphus Lestrange s'était évadé il y a très peu de temps, avec Lucius Malfoy et d'autres Mangemorts.

- Ann ! Vous êtes de retour ! s'exclama Narcissa. Nous avions appris votre emprisonnement… et… Remus Lupin ?

Bellatrix eut une grimace désapprobatrice.

- Lui-même, dit Remus en tendant une main que Narcissa serra rapidement.

- Draco m'avait déjà parlé de vous et de votre… nature, mais je ne pensais pas que vous nous rejoindriez…

- Ce n'est pas encore chose faite, dit Remus.

La grimace de Bellatrix s'élargit.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est absent, annonça Rodolphus Lestrange. Et je ne pense pas qu'il vous attendait si vite, il ne m'en a pas parlé, termina-t-il en jetant un regard suspicieux à Ann Linster.

- Je suis désolée, mais il était nécessaire que nous sachions ce qu'est devenu Greyback, répondit Linster.

- Greyback ? dit Rodolphus dans un rire. Il n'a pas été très bien accueilli par le Maître, avant-hier. Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a laissé la vie sauve, mais qu'il lui a ordonné de se trouver une autre cachette. Et comme vous avez été enlevés par des Aurors, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, oui, vous ne savez pas où ils sont. Hm, je vais aller demander à Avery, il doit être au courant.

Et Rodolphus Lestrange quitta le groupe.

C'est à ce moment là que Draco Malfoy fit irruption dans le couloir où les adultes venaient de se rencontrer.

- Maman, il faudrait que… professeur Lupin ?

Draco n'avait pas eut d'autres mots en voyant son ancien professeur. Il eut un regard surpris, mais se ravisa rapidement.

- Je vois que vous faîtes partie des nôtres…

- Presque, corrigea Remus.

- Draco, dit Narcissa. Veux-tu faire visiter la masure à monsieur Lupin en attendant que ton oncle soit revenu ?

La bouche de Bellatrix était toujours tordue dans une grimace. Mais Remus n'y portait aucune attention. Draco acquiesça, et fit signe à Remus de le suivre, pendant que les deux sœurs Black entamait une discussion avec Ann Linster.

- Quelle surprise. Je n'y croyais pas quand j'ai entendu Severus Snape en parler, dit Draco alors qu'ils marchaient.

- Il a beaucoup parlé de moi ?

- Il a eu une discussion avec Greyback, et donc il a appris que vous étiez sur le point de vous rallier à nous.

Ils continuèrent de visiter, tout en bavardant. Ils croisèrent Nott qui passait en coup de vent. L'atmosphère se détendit rapidement, et Draco considéra Remus d'un autre œil au bout d'une demi-heure de visite ennuyeuse ; il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, et beaucoup de pièces étaient verrouillées.

- Les autres ne vont pas s'inquiéter de notre absence ? demanda Remus.

- Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort, répondit le jeune homme blond. Retournons les voir.

Ils descendirent alors au premier étage, à la recherche d'Ann Linster. Durant ce temps, Draco continuait de bavarder, avec entrain. Visiblement, il s'était vite fait à la condition de Mangemort, et le jeune adolescent immobile incapable de tuer son directeur n'était plus tellement d'actualité. Il marchait dans les pas de son père.

Cependant, il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à parler. Draco parlait librement à son ancien professeur, qu'il était ravi de voir parmi les fidèles de Voldemort. Mais à aucun moment ils n'avaient parlé de la raison qui avait poussé Remus à les rejoindre. Pour le moment, ils bavardaient des actions de Voldemort, de ce que Draco avait accompli à Poudlard, ses victoires, ses échecs… Remus se dit que s'il devait avoir des confidences de quelqu'un ce serait sûrement de la part de Draco Malfoy. « Chose à noter », se dit-il.

Ils retrouvèrent enfin les Lestrange, Narcissa et Ann Linster. Rodolphus indiqua à Remus que Greyback et les autres loups-garous avaient établis un camp dans un coin reculé, dans les îles Shetlands (**nda :** nord de l'Ecosse). Il plaisanta sur cette habitude de Greyback de vouloir regrouper les loups-garous, plaisanterie qui ne provoqua même pas un sourire à Ann ni à Remus.

Remus déclara vouloir d'abord rentrer chez lui, au moins pour y passer une nuit : son séjour en temps que prisonnier l'avait fatigué, et il avait besoin d'une douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ann lui dit qu'elle allait faire de même, mais qu'elle voulait d'abord passer voir Greyback pour lui dire qu'ils étaient libérés. Narcissa eut un compliment envers Remus ; Ann avait raconté comment il les avait fait s'évader. Enfin, Remus salua les Mangemort, et transplana chez lui. A peine arrivé, Hermione lui avait sauté dessus.

- Tout va bien ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé ? C'était comment ? Tu as appris quelque chose ?

- Du calme, dit-il.

Il s'assit, et raconta son passage au repère de Voldemort à hermione.

- Voldemort n'était pas là. Heureusement… souffla Remus. L'Occlumancie, je maîtrise moyennement. Dis-moi, Hermione, ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu avais vu Draco dans tes rêves ? Draco Malfoy.

Elle opina.

- Cela tombe bien, car il semble être le plus enclin à bavarder. Je crois que je vais avoir quelques discussions avec lui… il doit savoir quelque chose. Sur toi, et qui sait, sur Nymphadora, peut-être…

Hermione eut un faible sourire.

- Mais ce dont j'ai besoin, maintenant, c'est d'un peu de repos, avec toi.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Cela vous a plu ? Ce n'était pas endormant ? « Hey toi, réveilles-toi, je t'ai vu fermer l'œil. » La suite… un peu de repos bien mérité pour les deux qui nous servent de héros, et Draco va s'avérer très « sympathique » et il va mettre Remus et Hermione sur la voie… merci qui ? Merci Malfoy fils. Allez, à la prochaine, merci à tous !  
PS : le titre du chapitre, « Arrivée », correspond à l'arrivée chez les Mangemorts de Remus… car c'est son premier contact « sérieux » avec les z'amis de Voldy. Il dépasse le stade lycanthropes…  
PPS : on m'a pas mal dit que la relation Remus/Mione avait évolué trop vite... mais j'avais peur que de faire traîner en longueur, ça vous prenne la tête... aurais-je du m'écouter ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : Confidences

**L'azur sera pourpre**

**Note de l'auteur qui rame :** oui mais qui rame vite ! La preuve, j'ai à peine posté le chap 9 que j'écris le 10, et que je le poste. Un peu trop rapide ? Hum. Because of je veux pas perdre l'inspiration qui me prend en ce moment et because of je vais partir en vacances et because of après, c'est la rentrée (snif) en première L.  
« Alors, vous avez fait la dissertation demandée ? » « Non m'dame, mais j'ai écrit quelques chaps de mes fanfictions, j'en ai lu, j'ai… » « KOUA ? » « Euh… »  
Tout ça pour dire qu'il vaut mieux profiter des vacances ; les prochaines ne sont que fin octobre… bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10

Confidences

* * *

Pendant que Remus occupait la salle de bain, Hermione visitait la maison. Elle entendait le bruit de l'eau couler, à travers les murs, et marchait sans faire de bruit. Elle regardait, sans toucher. La maison de Remus ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un sorcier. Sans doute eut-il mieux fallut cacher ses affaires magiques aux yeux de ses nouveaux amis Moldus Elle sourit même en voyant qu'il avait un téléphone fixe. Elle se rappela que Remus était un sang-mêlé et qu'il avait donc déjà du voir un téléphone moldu dans sa vie. Elle continua sa visite des lieux, jetant des coups d'œil aux tableaux et photographies qui avaient été accrochées dans les couloirs. Elle arriva alors dans un petit bureau, où étaient disposés un grand meuble aux nombreux tiroirs, et un bureau. Sur ce bureau, elle trouva quelques journaux entassés les uns sur les autres. Elle attrapa le premier, qui était un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, daté de quelques semaines. 

_« Nouvelle évasion massive de Mangemorts d'Azkaban ! Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden McNair, Augustus Rockwood, … »_

Hermione ne termina pas de lire la liste des Mangemorts échappés : elle en avait assez entendu parler lors des réunions de crise au Square Grimmaurd. Elle posa le journal, et en attrapa un autre. Il s'agissait d'un numéro du _Times_ qui datait d'un peu plus d'un an et demi.

_« De nouveaux meurtres inexpliqués. »_

Hermione se rendit à la page indiquée afin de lire l'article en détail.

_« Depuis environ six mois, un tueur en série semblerait commettre de nombreux meurtres dans les régions du Nord de l'Angleterre. Des victimes tuées dans des circonstances semblables ont été également trouvées en Irlande du Nord. Parmi ces victimes, on compte maintenant Edward Peterson, important homme d'affaire qui était PDG d'une grande entreprise. »_

Hermione sauta les paragraphes racontant la vie du fameux Edward Peterson, avant d'arriver sur le fameux tueur inconnu.

_« Les enquêteurs laisserait entendre qu'il n'y aurait pas qu'un seul tueur, malgré les similitudes des meurtres. Certains seraient plus liés que d'autres. Dans tous les cas, ces crimes ne semblent pas prêts de s'arrêter. »_

Curieuse, Hermione chercha la liste des victimes. Elle pu lire les noms de William Elwing, Cassandra Blinn, Naomi Blake, et tant d'autres Moldus qui lui étaient inconnus. Elle songea que pendant ces six mois, elle avait été en détentions chez les Mangemorts. Ces six mois recouvraient donc la mort de Nymphadora Tonks. Et si elle était impliquée ? Non, les meurtres s'étaient poursuivis après son retour, et avaient commencé avant…

Des bruits de pas lui firent quitter sa lecture. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'entendait plus l'eau couler. Remus devait avoir terminé. Effectivement, il apparu dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, portant un pantalon moldu ainsi qu'une chemise fermée brièvement. Il s'essuyait encore les cheveux à l'aide d'une petite serviette.

- Je te cherchais. Tu as feuilleté les journaux ?

Elle acquiesça en silence, tout en reprenant sa lecture. Remus laissa sa serviette sur ses épaules, et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il observa par dessus son épaule ce qu'elle lisait, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle avait encore en souvenir la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passée avec lui, et elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait à nouveau se laisser aller ou non. Elle opta pour la diversion.

- Ces meurtres sont vraiment étranges…

- Tu parles de ceux-là ? répondit Remus en pointant le journal qu'elle tenait à la main. Les frères Donovan. Deux types complètement fous du nom de Paul et Karl. Arrêtés une semaine après la parution de cet article. Ils avaient déjà été en prison pour tentative d'homicide et différents vols. Ils ont du rester cinq ou six ans derrière les barreaux… mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il leur aurait fallu. Finalement, ils ont été confondus par leur ADN. La police scientifique moldue les a coincé à cause de malheureux cheveux, retrouvé dans la maison de… de Naomi Blake, je crois. Ils les ont interpellés, et lors de l'interrogatoire, les frères Donovan ont avoué d'autres crimes, en fait, tous ceux inexpliqués. Que dis-je, ils s'en sont vantés.

- Ils étaient fiers ?

- Non. Complètements fous. Ils ont fini en hôpital psychiatrique, internés à vie ; c'est ça qu'il leur fallait. Finalement, comme ils ont avoué, les affaires des meurtres ont été classées. Donc, officiellement, ce sont eux. Mais ils sont tellement dégénérés qu'ils ont peut-être menti… et avoué des meurtres non commis. Qui sait, peut-être n'avaient-ils tué que Blake ? Personne n'en sait rien, et puisqu'ils ont avoué… enfin, tu sais, il y en a beaucoup des affaires comme cela.

Hermione poussa un long soupir, et reposa le journal sur le bureau.

- Je crois que j'ai moi aussi besoin d'une douche. Non, d'un bain, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Pas de problème, assura Remus, en se séparant d'elle. Je vais le faire couler.

Il s'éclipsa et Hermione saisit un autre journal. Elle entendit à nouveau le bruit de l'eau, couler dans la baignoire. Elle continua de survoler les journaux quelques minutes, et se décida enfin à aller dans la salle de bain. Elle remarqua que Remus avait mis un produit moussant et que l'eau était maintenant recouverte d'une épaisse couche de mousse. Son bain était déjà prêt.

- Merci, dit-elle à haute voix.

- De rien, lui répondit Remus, au loin.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement, avant d'entrer dans l'eau brûlante.

- Ce n'est pas trop chaud ? demanda Remus.

- Non, non, ça va, répondit la jeune femme en contenant une grimace de douleur, avant d'entrer entièrement dans l'eau et de s'habituer à la chaleur.

Elle s'allongea, et se laissa somnoler tranquillement dans l'eau apaisante. Dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit Remus frapper à laporte.

- Entre, répondit-elle.

Il entra, et se dirigea vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit.

- J'espère que tu ne trouves pas ma maison trop…

- Elle est très bien, coupa Hermione, en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

Ses épaules étaient couvertes de mousse, ce qui amusa Remus qui eut un sourire. Il avança sa main et retira d'un geste rapide la couche blanche qui recouvrait son épaule droite, ce qui fit rougir Hermione. Elle eut un rire gêné, et retira elle aussi la mousse sur son autre épaule. Cette fois-ci, pas moyen de faire diversion. De plus, elle n'en avait pas tellement envie. Elle sentait que Remus avait besoin d'être aimé, même s'il n'en disait rien. Elle sortit alors sa main de l'eau, et l'approcha du visage de Remus. Elle la laissa un instant sur sa joue, avant de la passer sur sa nuque. Elle sentit de légères cicatrices, presque disparues, mais témoignant du souvenir de mauvaises pleine Lune.

- Attends, Hermione, je crois que j'ai trouvé plus pratique.

Il se leva ôta sa chemise, et entra dans l'eau à son tour.

- Mais, balbutia Hermione, ton pantalon, il va être trempé…

- Ce ne sera pas tragique, répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Doucement, il s'assit en face d'elle, dans la baignoire, les genoux pliés maladroitement.

- Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas plus grand, soupira-t-il.

Elle sourit, et l'attira contre elle. Une sensation de choc électrique parcourut Remus quand son torse entra en contact avec les seins dénudés de la jeune femme. Il se contrôla, et se contenta de déposer ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Elle le fit s'allonger sur le dos dans la baignoire, et se position sur lui. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Remus, et ferma les yeux.

Les bulles qui disparaissaient permettaient à Remus d'apercevoir les formes de la jeune fille. Quelle était belle ! Elle n'était pas parfaite, non, elle était une femme, voilà tout. Un instant, une vision lui traversa l'esprit. Il revoyait le corps de Nymphadora. Elles étaient si semblables, pensait-il avec amertume. Et si différentes, à la fois. L'une était tête en l'air, renversant tout sur son passage, alors que l'autre était sérieuse et attentive à son environnement. Et l'une avait un corps de femme, alors que l'autre semblait encore si jeune. Hermione ne venait que d'entrer dans la vingtaine…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et eut un léger sursaut en sentant les mains de Remus commencer à la caresser, mais, elle referma rapidement les yeux. Les caresses de Remus devenaient de plus en plus poussées, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle se sentait bien, sur le point de sombrer dans le monde des rêves. La chaleur du corps de Remus sous le sien et ses mains sur son corps ne faisaient que combler le bonheur de l'instant présent. Elle se sentait si bien, elle aurait pu rester dormir des heures dans cette position.

Et lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Remus entrer en elle, doucement, elle ne pu retenir un soupir avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Remus. La caresse intime de Remus lui procurait un plaisir étrange, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait cela dans de l'eau, et elle trouvait cela plaisant. Au bout de longues minutes, il réussit habillement à l'amener jusqu'à la jouissance, et elle chuchota son prénom alors qu'elle sentait son corps parcouru d'une onde de plaisir. Finalement, elle se détendit à nouveau, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, serrant Remus fort contre son corps.

---

Hermione se réveilla brusquement. Elle avait le souffle court. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. Elle finissait pas s'y habituer, mais à chaque fois, cela la remuait. Elle avait encore rêvé de la grande bâtisse, et de cette étrange salle où elle était attachée. Elle avait encore revu l'inconnu, et à sa grande frayeur, de nouveau Voldemort. Il se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, observant la scène d'un sourire cruel. Puis, il avait cédé la place à Severus Snape, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Mais à peine devenu Snape, il était sorti de la pièce. C'est après qu'Hermione se réveilla.

Hermione observa la pièce où elle était. Remus l'avait allongée sur un lit, et avait disposé sur son corps une petite couverture. Elle chercha sa baguette dans l'obscurité. Elle la trouva posée sur la table de chevet. Elle l'attrapa, et chuchota un « Lumos ». Elle se leva, enfila ses vêtements que Remus avaient mis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et ouvrit les volets. Une forte lumière l'éblouit. Il faisait encore jour. Ou… déjà ? Elle sortit de la chambre, et chercha Remus. Il arriva à sa rencontre dans le couloir.

- Tu t'es endormie dans la baignoire, et tu as ensuite dormi comme un bébé jusqu'à ce matin.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle, confuse. J'ai dormi longtemps…

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne m'a pas dérangé de te porter jusqu'au lit. Tu as encore rêvé ?

Elle opina, et lui raconta son rêve.

- Severus Snape… quand je dis que ce type n'est pas totalement bon… il doit savoir quelque chose, qu'il ne nous a pas dit.

- Evidemment, c'est un espion. Il est auprès de Voldemort. Il a sûrement du me voir pendant mon mois de détention.

- Oui, mais… c'est bizarre. De toute façon, je vais retourner dans la masure. Ou plutôt le manoir. Oui, ça ressemble plutôt à un manoir. Délabré, mais un manoir. Draco Malfoy doit sûrement s'y trouver, aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il m'a dit que son père devait passer.

Hermione approuva l'idée, bien qu'elle craignait que Remus ne tombe sur Voldemort en personne.

- Il n'est pas là, assura-t-il. Il est vrai que je finirai bien par le voir un jour ou l'autre, mais dans l'immédiat, il semble qu'il soit ailleurs pendant quelques jours…

- J'espère. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de malheur…

- Moi non plus. Je veux retrouver le coupable, savoir ce que ces salauds t'ont fait, et anéantir les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Ou du moins contribuer à sa chute. Bon, je vais y aller. Pardonne-moi de partir si vite. Je rentrerai dans l'après-midi, ou la soirée… n'aie pas peur. Si tu veux manger, sers-toi.

- D'accord. Je vais petit déjeuner, et ensuite, j'irai au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Leur communiquer ce que tu as vu, hier. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…

- Tu peux leur raconter ce que tu veux. De toute façon, je n'ai pas appris quand chose, et je ne peux malheureusement pas révéler l'endroit où ils se cachent. Enfin, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est au Nord. Ecosse.

- C'est déjà une information très importante, assura Hermione.

Il l'embrassa, et s'apprêta à transplaner. Hermione baissa les yeux, et murmura un « Fais attention à toi. Je t'aime. » tout bas. Remus répondit par un sourire, et transplana, laissant la jeune femme seule chez lui.

---

Remus arriva devant la grande masure. Il avait rassuré Hermione, mais au fond de lui, il n'était pas très serein. Prenant une grande inspiration, se rappelant ses objectifs, il avança en direction de la porte. Ce fut seulement devant l'entrée qu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un mot de passe. Et qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Cette idiote de Linster ne lui avait pas donné ! Il frappa tout de même à la porte, espérant qu'on ne lui lancerait pas d'Avada Kedavra… du moins pas tout de suite. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un s'arrêta devant la porte. Remus ne dit rien. Il frappa à nouveau, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. En face de lui se tenait Lucius Malfoy, baguette à la main, air hautain.

- Lupin, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? dit-il en plaçant sa baguette sous le menton de Remus, l'air menaçant.

- Lucius ! s'écria Narcissa, qui arrivait derrière. As-tu déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

« Sauvé par Narcissa, c'est bien ma vaine… » pensa Remus, soulagé. Draco Malfoy arriva quelques secondes après.

- Remus Lupin ! lança le jeune adulte. Déjà de retour ! Entrez, Ann Linster est déjà là. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir arriver dans les îles Shetlands, ce matin. Entrez, entrez…

Les époux Malfoy s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer Remus. Draco conduisit Remus jusqu'à Ann Linster, qui l'attendait.

- Je pensais ne plus te voir, bougonna-t-elle. Greyback était dans un état épouvantable. Il est à la limite de la paranoïa, et a décidé que désormais nous prendrons beaucoup plus de précautions avant d'attaquer un village sorcier ou moldu. Il s'en veut pour Melian. Pauvre Melian…

Elle eut un air triste, mais reprit :

- Tu veux venir le voir tout de suite ? Je peux t'accompagner.

- Je te remercie, Ann, mais j'aimerais rester un peu ici, avant de passer le voir. Il sait que je vais bien, il ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour moi.

Elle approuva ses paroles. Puis, peu après, elle le quitta. Il ne restait plus que Draco et Remus, seuls. « La chance me sourit, aujourd'hui. Mais quel genre de chance… » songea Remus en observant l'héritier des Malfoy.

- N'y a-t-il personne d'autre que vos parents ? questionna Remus.

- Non. Il y a Nott, Rockwood, les Lestrange et McNair qui tiennent une petite réunion. Mes parents y allaient. Mais, je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller.

- D'accord…

- Vous songez à devenir Mangemort pour de bon, afin de servir le Maître des Ténèbres ?

- Il faudrait déjà que je le rencontre…

- C'est vrai, confirma Draco.

- Vous avez bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, à Poudlard, dit Remus après un temps de silence.

- Vous aussi, dit Draco. J'étais destiné à devenir Mangemort de par mon père… même ma mère a fini par recevoir la Marque… mais vous… j'avoue que je ne comprends pas tellement.

Remus poussa un long soupir.

- J'aurais du comprendre depuis longtemps quel était le bon camp, dit-il. Je ne l'ai compris qu'avec la mort de Nymphadora Tonks. Elle était liée à l'Ordre, c'était une brillante Auror… à sa mort, je me suis rendu compte que finalement, si j'étais à l'Ordre, c'était pour elle, et des idéaux idiots. Je les ai quittés… et c'est maintenant que je me suis dit qu'il était temps de rallier le bon camp. Se rallier au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco haussa un sourcil, et demanda :

- Mais Nymphadora Tonks…

- Etait ma compagne.

- Vous ne cherchez pas à la venger ? Vous n'en voulez pas à celui qui a fait ça ?

- Non, j'ai tourné la page, Draco. Peu m'importe qui a fait ça ni pourquoi. De plus, elle était du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une idiote. Sa mort m'a ouvert les yeux. Ce qui m'intéresse, maintenant, c'est d'être ici. Bientôt, je deviendrai Mangemort.

Draco s'assit, et dit, l'air ailleurs :

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- De quoi ?

- La mort de Nymphadora Tonks.

- Vous ne le savez pas ? demanda Remus. Il me semblait qu'elle avait été tuée sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai déduit.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. Mais, rien ne prouvant que c'était vrai.

- Je n'ai pas de certitudes. Ce soir là, j'étais à la recherche d'Hermione Granger, détenue ici même…

- Granger ? s'exclama Draco.

- Oui.

- Cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor ? Je me rappelle encore de son arrivée ici !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je suis souvent allé la voir, entre deux séances de « discussion » avec ma tante et d'autres serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Elle ne m'a pas parlé de toi… menti Remus.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, car avant ses rêves, Hermione n'avait jamais eu de souvenir du fils Malfoy lors du mois de captivité…

- C'est normal, dit Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est normal, qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de moi. Ni de ce qu'on lui a réellement fait…

- Je vois que ça a marché ! La preuve, les membres de l'Ordre n'en ont aucune idée. Enfin, je veux dire qu'Hermione nous a raconté ce qu'il lui est arrivé, et personne n'a décelé de sortilège d'amnésie ni autre chose de magique…

- Normal, répéta Draco. L'affaire de la petite Sang-de-Bourbe est privée. Elle en concerne que certains Mangemorts… même moi, en réalité, je ne sais pas tout. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais…

Draco s'approcha de Remus, qui commençait sérieusement à trouver Draco trop naïf.

- Je peux bien vous faire cette confidence, vous avez quitté l'Ordre, de toute façon ! Et, je ne suis pas obligé de tout vous dire…

« Quel imbécile… » songea Remus.

- Granger, on lui a effacé la mémoire, et on l'a remplacée par de faux souvenirs.

Bingo. C'était donc ça, pensa Remus. Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a rien vu ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Mais, pas avec de la magie, non, cela aurait pu être contourné ! En fait…

Draco baissa d'un ton.

- Quand je repense à ce qui lui ait arrivé… elle ne méritait que cela. Et encore, cela aurait pu être pire… si vous saviez…

- Mais, je ne sais rien, répondit Remus dans un sourire qui se voulait sordide.

- On a fait appel à un scientifique de renom. Il connaît des tas de trucs sorciers, mais aussi moldus… il lui a effacé la mémoire à l'aide d'une opération… dont je ne connais rien. En, fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait s'approprier Granger. Il la méprisait, mais comme elle est intelligente – malgré toute la haine que j'ai pour elle, on ne peut pas le nier, elle est futée la petite – il la voulait dans ses rangs. Mais, lui effacer toute sa mémoire pour ensuite la former à devenir Mangemort, ç'aurait été trop compliqué, et surtout, si elle était tombée entre les mains du Ministère, on aurait pu lever le sortilège d'Oubliettes, enfin, contrer les sorts… il a donc fallu ruser.

- Ruser ?

- Ce médecin lui a fait subir une opération. Mais, avant de tenter sur une longue période, il lui a juste fait un mois… le mois qu'elle avait passé ici. Et comme elle a subi des choses atroces, comme elle a fait des actes dont elle se pensait incapable, on s'est dit que si ça a fonctionné, on le verrait… bien sûr, cela a marché. Ensuite, on lui a implanté de faux souvenirs à l'aide d'une sorte d'hypnose. Un truc mélangé entre la magie et je ne sais pas trop quoi. C'est un tordu ce scientifique.

« Mais cette petite peste de Granger a réussi à s'enfuir avant qu'on ait le temps de refaire l'opération sur une durée plus longue… mais, de toute façon, elle ne se rappelle de rien, et nous avons trouvé une autre victime.

- Une autre victime ?

- Oui. Une sorcière du nom d'Emma Desno. Mais, je ne sais rien sur elle, si ce n'est qu'elle subit le même traitement que Granger. Mais, je vous en ai suffisamment dit. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas encore un Mangemort… enfin, presque.

Draco lança un sourire à son ancien professeur.

- Et, il n'y a donc aucun moyen de contourner le processus dont Hermione a été victime ?

- Non… et, il ne faut en aucun cas qu'elle ne se souvienne de ce qu'il lui ait arrivé. Sinon, nous aurions de gros ennuis. Mais, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sur ceci. Le médecin a été formel : seul l'opération inverse, pratiquée par lui, peut défaire ce problème. Et il y a une infime possibilité qu'elle ait des flash lors de rêves… mais là encore, cela serait embrouillé.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, je l'ai revu il n'y a pas longtemps, elle ne se souvenait toujours de rien. Enfin… elle se souvenait d'autre chose…

- Comme quoi les techniques moldues ne sont pas si inutiles… quand le Seigneurs des Ténèbres sait les mettre à son profit.

Draco termina sa confidence dans un petit rire, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il était tellement fier, tellement content de se vanter de ce qu'on avait fait à Hermione, qu'il avait révélé une information très intéressante, même à quelqu'un qui n'était pas encore Mangemort officiellement…

« Et bien merci, monsieur Malfoy le Bavard… »

* * *

_A suivre…_

Comment ça j'ai trop regardé la saison 3 d'Alias ? Mais euh… d'abord, c'est pas pareil ! Enfin, pas tout… là, je sens que vous vous montez de gros scénarios, je les entends déjà… ierk ierk. Certains seront surpris, d'autres un peu, d'autres non… bref, vous verrez. Je pense par contre que la suite ne viendra qu'à la rentrée. A partir du prochain chapitre, on découvre – enfin – la vérité (et ça sera peut-être pas joli à voir). Et viendra ensuite le dénouement. Peut-être que Draco vous paraîtra trop confiant, mais je confirme : il EST trop confiant. Mais, il n'en dira pas plus... Merci à tous, merci d'avance pour les reviews (yeux de chien battu). Merci !


	12. Chapitre 11 : Réponses

**L'azur sera pourpre**

Plop. Bon, je vous remercie tous, encore. Je pense qu'il y aura 18 chaps + prologue et épilogue, donc 20. Enfin pas sûr. Non, ne fuyez pas, le supplice s'arrête bientôt ! Pi j'force personne moué… allez, bonne lecture._  
Note : feufeunet remarche ! Pour combien de temps ? No sé... allez, si ça marche toujours, je publie le chap 11 de Forbidden love bientôt... mais vous vous en foutez... bon, je me tais !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 11

Réponses

* * *

Quand Remus rentra chez lui, après être passé voir Greyback – qui était, en effet, d'une humeur massacrante – il ne vit pas Hermione. Pourtant, il avait mis beaucoup de temps, entre son passage au lieu de réunion des Mangemorts et aux îles Shetlands dans la nouvelle cachette de Greyback. Remus se dit qu'elle était peut-être encore au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Après s'être rapidement changé et avoir grignoté quelque chose afin de ne plus avoir l'estomac vide, il transplana au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione était bien venue pour faire part à l'Ordre des informations obtenues par lui ; cependant, elle n'y était plus… Remus se mit alors à faire le tour des personnes présentes susceptibles de savoir où était la jeune femme. 

Il obtint une réponse de la bouche de Molly Weasley qui l'avait vue partir en compagnie de Harry et Ron. « Ils ont dit aller à Pré-au-Lard » avait-elle même précisé. La remerciant de son aide, Remus transplana à nouveau, direction le village sorcier. Tranquillement, il se mit alors à la rechercher de sa coéquipière. Il regardait sans cesse autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un comme un loup-garou adepte des petites réunions de Greyback ou un fidèle de Voldemort caché quelque part. S'il était surpris en compagnie de membres de l'Ordre par un Mangemort, seul l'alibi de « tentative d'espionnage à la Snape » pourrait peut-être le sauver d'un Avada Kedavra de la part de Voldemort. Il tâcha donc de se faire discret.

Il trouva Hermione en pleine discussion avec Harry et Ron, autour d'un verre aux Trois Balais. Il entra dans le bar et se mit au comptoir. Il passa commande, et regarda de loin les trois jeunes adultes. Remus comprenait tout à fait qu'Hermione ait voulu retrouver ses deux amis ; ces derniers temps, elle ne les avait pas énormément vus, elle avait passé la majorité de son temps en mission, et avec Remus. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à apercevoir son ancien professeur et à croiser son regard. Remus détourna les yeux et fit mine de s'intéresser à son verre. Officiellement, il n'était pas du parti de Voldemort, mais pour les fidèles de ce dernier, c'était presque ça. La prudence était donc de mise.

- Tout va bien ?

Remus sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Hermione venir se glisser à côté de lui. N'étant pas naïve ou idiote, elle ne le regardait pas. Elle commanda d'autres boissons. Remus répondit à voix basse :

- J'ai appris des choses très importantes sur toi et ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais, profite de tes amis, nous en discuterons chez moi.

Il paya sa consommation, et s'apprêta à partir.

- Ne tarde tout de même pas trop…

Et sur ces mots, il quitta les Trois Balais. Il profita de l'occasion pour se promener un peu dans le village et ses nombreuses boutiques. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu à Pré-au-Lard ! Et dire qu'il y avait passé tellement de temps, entre les nuits de pleine Lune dans la Cabane Hurlante, et ses promenades avec ses trois amis, James, Sirius et Peter… et là, il marchait seul, dans le village sorcier. Parmi ses amis, plus aucun pour lui tenir compagnie. Les êtres les plus chers à ses yeux étaient tous morts : James, Sirius, Dumbledore, et surtout, Nymphadora Tonks. Le seul encore vivant, son dernier ami, il était devenu un traître depuis de nombreuses années. Peter… la vie pouvait se montrer bien cruelle. Tout en pensant à ces idées douloureuses, Remus arriva près de la Cabane Hurlante. Il y jeta un regard triste, avant de transplaner jusqu'à sa maison. Les vieux souvenirs de ce genre ne réussissent à personne.

---

Hermione arriva finalement une demi-heure plus tard. Remus était en train de faire du rangement à l'aide de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme arriver, il s'interrompit, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- C'était bien, avec Harry et Ron ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, nous avions plein de choses à nous dire. Harry pense avoir enfin localisé le dernier Horcruxe.

- Seul ?

- Non. Il a beaucoup été aidé par l'Ordre. Et les premiers, Ron et moi, nous avons insisté pour l'aider et nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvons. Ron continue, et moi, tu le sais bien.

- Oui, répondit Remus dans un sourire. Tu m'aides.

- Et toi, ta journée ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai appris des choses qui devraient bien nous faire avancer.

- Tu as appris ces choses comment ?

- De la part de Draco Malfoy.

- Oh, mon vieil ami, dit Hermione d'un ton ironique.

Remus lui fit alors part de tout ce que lui avait confié le jeune Mangemort. Hermione l'écoutait avec attention, mais son visage devenait de plus en plus anxieux à chaque mot de Remus.

- Voilà tout ce que le fils Malfoy m'a confié, termina Remus.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regardait Remus dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté était donc réel : ses souvenirs étaient faux, on avait remanié sa mémoire.

- Remus, il faut que je me souvienne de la vérité. Il est même possible que cela ait un lien avec… Nymphadora Tonks.

- Peut-être, répondit-il. Déjà, nous avons au moins l'explication de l'origine de tes rêves.

- Mes cauchemars sont des bribes de souvenirs qui ressurgissent…

- Et je pense avoir compris ce qui les a déclenchés. Ce ne fut pas difficile à trouver : c'est moi qui ait réveillé ton subconscient.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Oui, Hermione. Tu ne l'avais pas compris ?

- Si, mais j'espérais me tromper.

- Pourquoi cela ? questionna Remus.

- Parce cela confirmerait que c'est lié à Tonks, répondit la jeune femme à voix basse. Et cela ne présage rien de bon.

- Hermione. Cela fait des années que rien ne va vraiment bien. Depuis que Voldemort est de retour, depuis le Tournois des trois sorciers, la situation s'aggrave continuellement. Et cela n'est pas encore terminé. Alors, tu sais, en attendant la chute de Voldemort, qui j'espère arrivera un jour, les mauvaises choses sont banalités… et comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul… enfin, quand tout cela sera terminé, quand Harry aura accompli la prophétie, tout ira mieux. Il faut garder espoir.

Hermione poussa un long soupir. Elle n'était plus aussi confiante et optimiste qu'à ses débuts dans l'Ordre. Remus attrapa sa main et la serra entre ses doigts.

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas très rassuré, avoua-t-il.

- Il faut que je découvre la vérité, qu'on inverse cette opération. Quand je pense que Voldemort a voulu m'utiliser…

- Plus rien ne m'étonne. Il est capable de tout. Pour ton opération, le seul moyen serait de retrouver le praticien qui t'a fait cela.

- Impossible. Impossible sans risquer de dévoiler ton double jeu aux Mangemorts. Il doit sûrement encore travailler avec eux, d'après ce que t'a dit Draco.

- Exact, admit Remus.

- Mais, tout compte fait, c'est une opération moldue, plus ou moins. Si nous faisions des recherches dans ce sens, peut-être qu'un scientifique moldu saurait inverse le processus…

- Ou même un sorcier… nous devrions d'abord nous renseigner à Ste Mangouste.

- Peut-être, mais c'est peu probable. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de Guérisseurs qui aient pris la peine d'étudier la médecine moldue… la médecine magique est déjà bien compliquée.

- Essayons toujours, dit Remus. Et peut-être que l'Ordre pourra t'aider, comme ça ils seront utiles pour une fois.

- Et pourquoi pas demander à Severus Snape ? Il pourrait savoir…

Le visage de Remus se contracta.

- On ne sait jamais… dit Hermione d'un air gêné.

- Nous verrons. Dans tous les cas, il faudra chercher avec discrétion.

- On y arrivera. J'espère.

- Oui, répondit Remus, on y arrivera. Je t'aiderai à retrouver la mémoire.

- Et mes souvenirs t'aideront à trouver le ou les meurtriers de Tonks… chez les Mangemorts.

- Peut-être.

- Sûrement.

---

- Le Guérisseur-en-chef Anselme Darwell, dit Snape.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Lupin, tu crois que cela m'amuserait de te mentir ?

- T'amuser, je n'en sais rien, te faire plaisir, je n'en doute pas, dit Remus.

- Les loups-garous sont-ils tous méfiants comme cela, ou c'est uniquement toi ?

- Je crois plutôt que n'importe qui se méfierait de toi et de tes informations, Snape.

- Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai menti ni à l'Ordre ni à toi, répliqua Snape tout en restant le plus calme possible.

- Il paraît, répondit Remus en haussant un sourcil.

- En parlant de l'Ordre, il paraît que tu les as quittés à nouveau, après l'échec de la dernière pleine Lune…

- Effectivement.

- Et Lucius m'a confié t'avoir vu au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites, répondit Remus qui faisait de son mieux pour rester impassible.

Severus Snape lui répondit par un sourire mielleux. Enfin, il dit :

- Mais, revenions à ta Miss Granger. Dois-je te rappeler qu'étant censé être un Mangemort actif, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ?

- Tu n'es que « censé » l'être ? dit Remus sur un ton faussement amusé.

- Si tu crois tant en ma soi-disante loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, explique-moi pourquoi tu fais appel à moi, Lupin ?

- Idée d'Hermione. De plus, comme tes amis et collègues sont tous ou presque des fidèles de Voldemort comme toi, il est fort probable que tu saches quelque chose.

- J'aime ton sens de la contradiction. Et, si j'étais si fidèle que tu le prétends aux Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu crois que je prendrais la peine de me déplacer à mes risques et périls pour tes beaux yeux ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Lupin.

- Personne ne peut savoir quels sont tes intérêts et ton objectif…

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes soupçons plus que stupides… susurra Snape, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas s'emporter. Tu veux le trouver, ou non, ce Darwell ?

- Oui, répondit Remus, mais j'aimerais aussi savoir comment tu le connais. Comment tu sais qu'il est capable de rendre à Hermione ses vrais souvenirs…

- J'ai été chargé par le Maître des Ténèbres de trouver un Guérisseur, un sorcier, ou même un Moldu, peu importe, du moment qu'il puisse travailler sur la mémoire, mais sans l'usage d'un sortilège d'amnésie… ainsi, j'ai effectué mes recherches et j'ai trouvé plusieurs sorciers qui avaient étudié parallèlement à la médecine magique la médecine moldue sur le cerveau et la mémoire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne suis pas un expert, mais il semblerait que certains scientifiques moldus aient fait d'importantes recherches avec de beaux résultats concernant ce domaine. Et cela a intéressé quelques sorciers férus de médecine – et de Moldus… Oh, pas beaucoup, les amoureux des Moldus ne pullulent pas, heureusement, mais suffisamment pour en trouver un qui puisse convenir au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Donc, si je résume, depuis le début tu savais ce qu'on avait fait à Hermione n'est-ce pas ? dit Remus en lançant un regard foudroyant à Snape et en serrant les poings.

- C'est que tu deviendrais plus féroce que ton ami Sirius Black… dit Snape en joignant les mains.

- Réponds, se contenta de dire Remus, qui faisait tout pour contenir sa colère.

- Lupin, ce qu'on a fait à Granger, je viens de l'apprendre par toi. Ce n'est pas parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me confie une mission qu'il m'en explique tous les détails et qu'il me confie tout ce qu'elle apportera. Granger, lorsqu'elle a été capturée, a été « confiée » aux Malfoy et aux Lestrange. Je n'ai du la voir qu'une ou deux fois…

Snape se tu, et regarda Remus dans les yeux fixement.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire là-dessus, je suppose, dit Remus.

- Tout à fait.

- Alors, revenons à Darwell.

- Je suis là pour ça. Il fait partie des sorciers que j'ai trouvés. Un homme très compétent, Guérisseur-en-chef, voire plus. Seulement, un autre a été choisi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et a coopéré sans opposer de résistance, et continue, d'ailleurs.

Remus eut un air indigné.

- Il sera sûrement capable d'aider Granger, termina Snape.

- Très bien, je suis obligé de te croire, lâcha Remus après quelques secondes de réflexion silencieuse.

- Personne ne te force à rien, Lupin. Si tu ne veux pas avoir confiance en moi, c'est ton problème. Après tout, je n'ai jamais vraiment témoigné ce sentiment envers toi et tes amis.

- Snape, restons-en là, veux-tu. Je crois savoir de toute façon que _tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps_.

- En effet, Lupin.

Snape attrapa sa manche, et la releva rapidement, révélant sa Marque des Ténèbres.

- Je crois savoir que tu comptes peut-être atteindre le même statut que le mien, à savoir celui d'espion. Tu as intérêt à t'améliorer en Occlumencie, bien que je ne doute pas trop de tes compétences. Dans tous les cas, quand tu auras cette même Marque, tu comprendras ce que signifie « être demandé d'urgence ».

Remus jeta un regard en biais au bras de Snape. Il leva ses yeux vers lui.

- Où puis-je le trouver ?

---

- Il exerce au Canada.

- Au Canada ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, tu as bien entendu, répondit Remus. Dans un Centre médical similaire à Ste Mangouste dans le Nord-Ouest du pays.

- Et il n'aurait pas pu te passer les coordonnées de quelqu'un de plus proche ?

- « C'est le seul qui soit du même niveau que celui qui a effectué l'opération, et sinon c'est en Nouvelle-Zélande le plus proche après Darwell », dit Remus en imitant la voix glaciale de Snape.

Hermione soupira.

- Très bien.

- C'est déjà ça, Hermione. Quand même… je n'en reviens pas que Snape n'ait pas cherché à savoir qui subirait quelque chose sur sa mémoire. Il n'a vraiment aucun scrupule.

- Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas, ou tout simplement qu'il tient à sa vie, répondit Hermione.

- Peut-être. De toute façon, il est louche, je pense que c'est un traître.

- A t'entendre parler, on dirait Sirius… murmura Hermione.

- Il a dit la même chose, rétorqua Remus, l'air morose.

Hermione eut un sourire gêné.

- C'est que j'avais toujours l'habitude de t'entendre raisonner Sirius, qui lui, détestait vraiment Snape… toi, tu le calmais…

- Je ne _déteste_ pas Snape. Et il est vrai que Sirius avait plus une dent contre lui que moi. Tu sais bien que j'ai même été nommé préfet dans l'espoir de calmer James et Sirius… mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne tue Dumbledore et aille avec Voldemort.

- Je pourrais t'expliquer tout cela, mais je dois t'avouer que faire un exposé sur le cas de Severus Snape ne m'enchante pas tellement à l'heure actuelle, répondit Hermione.

- Economise ta salive, cela ne sert à rien de parler de lui plus longtemps. Parlons de toi, parlons de ce Guérisseur.

- Nous allons aller le voir. Au Canada. Mais, comment s'y rendre ?

- Un Portoloin, proposa Remus.

- Bonne idée.

- Je le préparerai.

- Oui, ou on demandera au Ministère.

- Peu importe. Quand veux-tu y aller ?

- Dès que possible, répondit Hermione.

- Tu voudras faire l'opération là-bas ?

- Non, je devrais plutôt la faire au siège de l'Ordre. En tout secret, bien sûr. Il ne faut pas risquer ta vie.

- Pourquoi à L'Ordre du Phénix ? C'est si important ?

- Parce que ce dont je me souviendrai réellement est peut-être une source d'informations très importante pour la lutte contre Voldemort, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Pas faux, marmona Remus.

- Il faudra donc que cela se fasse en présence de membres de l'Ordre. Et… de ta présence, bien sûr. Si cela t'aider pour Nymphadora Tonks, tu dois être là…

Remus opina.

- Et je veux être là pour assister à cela. J'ai comme le pressentiment que ce n'est pas une opération simple et anodine…

- Ca ira, dit Hermione pour le rassurer.

Remus ouvrit ses bras et Hermione vint s'y lover. Aucun des deux n'était très enthousiaste. Mais, quoi qu'il advienne, Hermione avait décidé que sa prochaine destination serait le Canada.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de donner un rôle important à Severus… héhé :)  
J'ai la page blanche pour _Le temps des secrets_ (pleure) donc je vais m'atteler à mes deux autres fics (dont celle-là) jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration me vienne soudainement. Je sens que ça va venir ! Bref ! Le chap 12 est déjà bien avancé ! Il est presque terminé, mais, sur papier… je vais donc devoir taper tout ça sur Word ET le terminer en prime. Mais, je ferai de mon mieux. A bientôt…


	13. Chapitre 12 : Alternative

**L'azur sera pourpre**

**Blabla qui sert à pas grand-chose :** allez, il faut bien s'avancer ! Je suis contente que le chap précédent vous ait plu. Voilà, je vais donc encore vous embêter avec cette histoire pendant (normalement si je ne change pas de plan en cours de route) six chaps plus un épilogue après ce chapitre là. Pour les RAR, toujours pareil, ça n'a pas changé. On découvre ce qui est arrivé à Hermione dans le chapitre suivant ; j'espère que ce chap ne vous ennuyera pas, il est pas très long et "l'action" (enfin les trucs importants) arrive après. Mais vous l'aurez remarqué, j'évite de précipiter les choses. En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Alternative

* * *

Remus et Hermione marchaient sans dire un mot, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Seuls leurs pas dans la neige perturbaient le silence. Remus observait la neige. Elle lui paraissait irréelle. Certes, l'automne avait déjà commencé, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il neigerait déjà au Canada. Après tout, il est bien connu qu'il y faisait des températures peu commodes et que la neige y était abondante. Même en automne ? Peut-être que oui. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir étudié avec plus d'acharnement la géographie mondiale, car Hermione, elle, avançait sans jeter de regards étonnés. « Peut-être quelque chose de magique ? » songea Remus. Mais il fut coupé dans sa réflexion sur l'authenticité de la neige, car ils venaient déjà d'atteindre leur destination : un chalet délabré, ou plutôt, le CMSMC, Centre Médical de Soins Magiques Canadien (1). 

- Tu es sûre que c'est ici ? demanda Remus en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

- Certaine.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte en bois à moitié fissurée. Hermione posa sa main dessus. Elle sentit comme quelque chose retenir la porte de s'ouvrir, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun verrou. Mais, elle poussa un peu plus fort, et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. « Protection anti-Moldu, pour éviter que n'importe qui n'entre », pensa-t-elle. Remus la suivit juste après.

- Je ne suis pas mécontent d'entrer, bougonna-t-il. Quand il fait froid dans ce pays, ça ne fait pas semblant.

- Nous sommes au Canada, très au Nord… commenta Hermione dans un sourire.

Ils refermèrent la porte : le noir était complet. Une autre porte s'ouvrit de l'autre côté de la pièce sur un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Au bout, de la lumière, mais toujours un silence parfait. Remus et Hermione descendirent alors les marches, l'un derrière l'autre. Enfin, ils se trouvèrent dans une petite pièce aux murs bleu pâle. Dans un angle de la pièce, il y avait ce qui semblait être l'accueil du Centre. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs les regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Mademoiselle, monsieur, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Il me faut vos noms pour vous laisser entrer dans l'enceinte du Centre Médical.

Remus et Hermione s'approchèrent alors de l'hôtesse.

- Nos noms ?

- Procédure habituelle pour la sécurité, expliqua la femme sans perdre son sourire. Avec les évènements actuels, nous sommes obligés de noter tous ceux qui entrent et sortent d'ici.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela empêcherait un Mangemort d'entrer, chuchota Remus à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plait, d'autres patients ou visiteurs ne vont sûrement pas tarder à venir, coupa l'hôtesse. Vos noms ?

- Muriel et Oliver Scott, dit Hermione, qui n'avait pas eu une très grande inspiration sur le moment.

L'hôtesse, qui s'apprêtait à inscrire les noms leva un regard surpris vers Hermione.

- Vous êtes sa fille ?

- Sa nièce.

La femme replongea dans ses notes.

- Vous venez ?

- D'Alaska.

- Je note… voilà, tout est en règle !

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers une grande porte en marbre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la petite pièce d'accueil.

- Le bureau des renseignements se trouve sur votre droite en entrant. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et un bruit assourdissant envahit la pièce. De l'autre côté, les gens allaient et venaient. Remus et Hermione franchirent la porte, que la femme referma aussitôt derrière eux. Ils avaient l'impression de se trouver à Ste Mangouste tellement l'endroit grouillait de monde, patients, visiteurs et Guérisseurs. Une femme vêtue d'un uniforme blanc les bouscula.

- Circulez, ne restez pas plantés là, on a déjà suffisamment de travail !

Remus et Hermione la regardèrent s'éloigner, avant de rejoindre la file d'attente du bureau des renseignements. Ils observaient avec curiosité les malades qui passaient ou attendaient, comme eux. Un jeune homme saignait abondamment de par la bouche, tandis qu'une jeune femme lui donnait des chiffons pour tenter de stopper cette étrange hémorragie, tout en l'emmenant quelque part pour le soigner, probablement. Dans la file d'attente se trouvaient un petit garçon avec des bois de cerf, et une petite file à ses côtés qui crachait des bulles de savon. Une femme plutôt bourrue qui devait être leur mère les disputait avec sévérité, un fort accent sud-américain s'entendant dans sa voix.

- Tu crois qu'ils auront le temps de s'occuper de notre cas ? demanda Hermione.

- J'espère.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes, regardant les gens s'affairer autour d'eux.

- Je n'aime pas le prénom Oliver, dit Remus alors que leur tour approchait.

- Tu crois que je cours après Muriel ? Il fallait des faux noms, par sécurité, et j'ai pris les premiers qui me sont venus…

- Hum, en parlant de sécurité, tu penses qu'il y en a vraiment une, ici ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais relever les noms, cela ne sert pas à grand-chose.

- Au fait, pourquoi as-tu dit que tu étais ma nièce ? demanda Remus.

- Avec le même « nom de famille », à part ta fille ou ta nièce, tu voulais que je sois quoi ?

- Hum, ma sœur, par exemple…

- Une très petite sœur, alors ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Ou mon épouse.

- N'importe quoi ! Epouse ! C'est une demande en mariage ?

- Mais non, voyons, et arrête de crier. Et en quoi est-ce que cela serait n'importe quoi ?

- Ton épouse de vingt ans ta cadette ?

- Quel problème, Hermione ?

- …

- Sans parler de mariage, notre relation ne te paraît pas sérieuse ?

- Mais… si ! Enfin, avoue que cela aurait paru étrange pour la femme qui nous a accueilli.

- Elle n'a rien à dire, c'est notre vie privée.

- Remus ! On est censés passer inaperçus !

- Du calme, Hermione, je ne voulais pas te fâcher. Tiens, c'est à nous.

Ils s'avancèrent pour se mettre à la hauteur d'un des hommes qui s'occupaient du bureau des renseignements.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? dit-il d'une voix monotone.

- Bonjour, répondit Remus. Nous souhaiterions rencontrer le Guérisseur-en-chef Anselme Darwell, ou savoir s'il est possible de prendre rendez-vous, ou…

- Les autres Guérisseurs ne vous conviennent pas ? De quoi souffrez-vous, au juste ?

L'homme redressa ses lunettes après sa tirade. Remus et Hermione échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Et bien, je suis la nièce de monsieur, répondit Hermione. Mon oncle souffre de problèmes d'amnésie immédiate… cela est apparu après un _Oubliettes_, nous ne comprenons toujours pas pourquoi, c'est très complexe. N'est-ce pas, oncle Oliver ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? dit alors Remus d'un air un peu idiot.

- Je vois, dit l'homme à lunettes. Je comprends pourquoi vous souhaitez voir le docteur Darwell. C'est un expert en la matière. Cependant, je vous conseille de le voir en personne pour savoir s'il peut s'occuper de vous. Mais il est très occupé, je ne vous assure rien. Il se trouve actuellement au troisième sous-sol. Bonne journée.

Ils comprirent par là que la discussion était terminée. Ils quittèrent le bureau des renseignements, et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs et les escaliers. Ils commencèrent à descendre par les escaliers, les ascenseurs étant bondés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hermione à Remus qui semblait ruminer quelque chose.

- Moi ? Rien.

- Ne fais pas semblant, dit Hermione.

- … Mais rien, je te dis ! C'est juste que le coup de l'oncle amnésique, bon, ce n'est pas super plaisant…

- Ah, c'est tout ? dit-elle en riant doucement. Moi, je trouve que tu l'as bien fait !

- Tu parles, maugréa Remus.

- Je ne te savais pas ce petit côté susceptible…

Remus préféra ne rien dire le temps d'arriver au troisième sous-sol. Ils atteignirent enfin l'étage voulu. Ils se mirent à la recherche de Darwell. On leur indiqua la direction, et ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande pièce où quatre malades étaient allongés. Deux Guérisseuses qui devaient être encore en formation étaient en train de s'en occuper avec un Guérisseur, tandis qu'une troisième Guérisseuse discutait avec un grand homme aux cheveux roux. Pour peu, on aurait cru Arthur Weasley. Quand il les aperçu, il se détourna de sa collègue, et s'approcha d'eux.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Remus et Hermione se présentèrent brièvement sous leur fausse identité. Au lieu d'expliquer la raison de leur venue, ils demandèrent à celui qui s'avérait bien être Darwell s'il était possible qu'ils aient un entretient en privé. Après s'être arrangé avec les autres Guérisseurs, Darwell les emmena dans son bureau.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il après s'être assis.

Remus jeta un sort de silence sur la salle, et répondit :

- Rien de ce qui sera dit ici de devra être répété. Ai-je besoin d'utiliser un sortilège pour m'assurer de votre silence ?

- Euh… non…

- Je sais que le silence est d'or, enchaîna Remus, ainsi nous dépasserons sûrement vos honoraires… cela vous convient ?

- Oui, très bien, dit Darwell, quelque peu étonné de l'attitude de Remus et Hermione._ Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

- Nous venons pour moi, dit Hermione. Un mois de ma mémoire a été supprimé puis remplacé par une méthode moldue que, d'après nos sources, vous avez très probablement étudiée. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas vous qui avez effectué l'opération, mais nous pensons sérieusement que vous savez effectuer l'opération inverse.

Hermione lui fit alors part de tout ce qu'elle savait, sans jamais mentionner les Mangemorts ni sa véritable identité. Elle lui fit comprendre sans équivoque qu'il était inutile de chercher à savoir plus de choses personnelles. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait été dans l'ignorance de ses souvenirs. Darwell écoutait tout cela avec un intérêt croissant. Quand elle eut terminé, Darwell poussa un soupir tout en se grattant la tête, d'un air gêné, puis répondit :

- Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune information _précise_ sur ce que vous avez subit comme opération. Et je n'ai pas le nom du confrère qui en est l'auteur…

- Et nous ne le savons pas. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, les criminels qui m'ont enlevée ne sont pas n'importe qui, obtenir ce début de vérité n'a pas été facile, alors le reste…

Darwell fronça les sourcils d'un air méfiant. A qui avait-il réellement à faire ? Hermione et Remus espéraient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes qu'il ne faisait aucun rapprochement avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais opérer sans ces informations capitales, répondit Darwell d'un ton désolé.

- Vous êtes certain que vous ne pouvez rien tenter ? insista Hermione.

- Mademoiselle, ça serait comme sauter sans parachute, comme disent les Moldus. Justement, comprenez, la science moldue est aussi complexe que la science sorcière, et ce que vous me demandez relève d'un haut niveau. Tenter une opération de ce genre sans savoir ce qui a été vraiment effectué, c'est impossible.

Hermione et Remus se regardèrent, déçus. Mais lorsque Remus vit à quel point le regard d'Hermione était triste, il eut un pincement au cœur. Ce regard si triste, ces yeux chocolat, sombres, et si suppliants, c'étaient les mêmes que ceux de Nymphadora quand elle lui parlait de leur couple, et qu'il refusait en prétextant être trop âgé et malade. Les mêmes yeux implorants, auxquels on avait en réalité qu'une seule envie : céder. Il ne pouvait pas repartir comme cela, avec Hermione sans réponse, sans solution.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr ? tenta une dernière fois Remus. Vraiment sûr que rien n'est faisable ?

Darwell commença alors à se dandiner sur sa chaise.

- Il y a bien quelque chose… une alternative à ce problème de manque d'informations, je n'ai jamais essayé, mais il parait que cela fonctionne dans certains cas… vous me dites pas que vos souvenirs reviennent dans des rêves ?

- Oui, dit Hermione d'une voix vive. Dites-nous ce que c'est !

- Oh, et bien, cela consiste à explorer la mémoire via les rêves… vous serez plongée dans un état proche du sommeil, du délire, et vous pourrez arpenter vos souvenirs en pleine liberté… et ainsi voir la vérité.

- Comment est-ce que cela fonctionne ? s'empressa de demander Hermione.

- Comment cela fonctionne ? Je n'ai jamais essayé, juste étudiée. Mais cette technique est censée fonctionner dans la majorité des cas, bien que les résultats puissent être aléatoires… mais je suis sûr qu'avec un coup de pouce magique, cette technique moldue marchera.

- Et ? C'est risqué ? demanda Remus.

- Cette technique est basée sur les drogues, une drogue en particulier, qui a été travaillée et modifiée pour stimuler certaines parties du cerveau, en l'occurrence la mémoire, expliqua Darwell. (2) Oh, bien sûr, il n'y a pas que ça, et je surveillerai votre nièce à chaque instant, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant la mine affolée de Remus et d'Hermione. En effet, c'est un peu dangereux, et je ne l'ai jamais tentée, mais il n'y a pas de raison qu'il arrive un quelconque préjudice si nous sommes prudents…

- Muriel, c'est dangereux, dit Remus à voix basse en regardant Hermione.

- Mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, n'est-ce pas monsieur ?

- Je crains bien que non, répondit Darwell.

- Alors, c'est d'accord. Quand pourrez-vous m'opérer ?

Il attrapa son agenda.

- Vraiment, tout cela est étrange, murmura-t-il. C'est la première fois qu'on me demande cela, déjà que peu de gens savent que j'ai étudié la médecine moldue… bon, demain je devrais pouvoir m'occuper de vous. Il faudra prévoir la journée pour plus de sécurité. De plus, il y a une très bonne salle de libre au quatrième sous-sol, donc…

- Non, coupa Hermione. Il faudrait que vous veniez avec nous.

- Avec vous ? répéta-t-il, dubitatif. Mais, où ?

- Chez nous, répondit Hermione.

- Mais, comment pourrais-je opérer ?

- Ne pouvez-vous pas transporter tout votre matériel ? Avec la magie, ce n'est pas difficile…

Darwell s'enfonça dans son fauteuil tout en réfléchissant.

- Très bien, mais, cela risque de vous coûter cher, tout ça.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous l'aurez, votre argent !

---

Hermione était allongée sur une grande table d'opération, différents fils reliés à son crâne et à son bras, à des machines moldues qui fonctionnaient sans électricité à l'aide de la magie. Remus se tenait en retrait dans la pièce, tandis que Minerva McGonagall et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix observaient la scène en toute ignorance de Darwell, derrière ce qu'il croyait être un immense tableau. Harry et Ron avaient du batailler pour que McGonagall les laisse assister à l'opération. Mais, elle avait finalement cédé, à la grande surprise des autres.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient en alerte, et curieux d'en voir plus. La nouvelle apportée par Hermione sur de fameux souvenirs faux de sa captivité les avait plus qu'étonnés, et l'arrivée de Darwell avec la solution les avait ravis – bien qu'ils ne l'ait pas rencontré personnellement, vu qu'Hermione et Remus lui faisaient croire qu'ils étaient de simples sorciers. D'ailleurs, l'opération ne s'effectuait finalement pas au Square Grimmaurd – bien trop de complications – mais dans la maison de Remus.

Darwell avait tout expliqué à Hermione, les risques, comment elle allait se sentir, ce qu'elle risquait de voir, mais elle avait tenu à continuer jusqu'au bout. Remus était plus stressé que jamais, tout comme Harry et Ron. Hermione, elle, faisait tout son possible pour ne pas avoir peur, mais son cœur battait tout de même la chamade.

- Très bien, dit Darwell. Vous allez donc être plongée dans un état second. Je vous guiderai de ma voix, pour que vous puissiez remonter ces deux années jusqu'à la période souhaitée. Je surveille votre rythme cardiaque, et si quelque chose va mal, je suis prêt à intervenir. Soyez prudente dans l'exploration de vos souvenirs, cela peut être… dangereux. Bien sûr, vous ne pourrez pas mourir directement. Mais, cette drogue n'est pas anodine…

Hermione déglutit bruyamment, avant de dire :

- Oui, je serai prudente.

- Vous pourrez toujours parler, mais avec plus de difficultés. Faites attention, ce que vous verrez pourra parfois être déformé, car le subconscient est stimulé également et peut interférer, comme dans un rêve.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

D'un coup de baguette, Darwell fit couler la drogue dans le bras d'Hermione. Remus s'était levé et regardait la scène avec attention. Si Hermione y restait, il ne pourrait le pardonner à Darwell. Hermione se sentit peu à peu partir dans cet état second, ne contrôlant plus vraiment son esprit. Seule la voix de Darwell résonnait fortement dans sa tête, au milieu d'images floues.

- Très bien, Muriel. Vous allez maintenant vous promener dans vos souvenirs, tranquillement. Ne soyez pas brusque. Remontez le temps sans empressement, jusqu'au mois que vous désirez explorer.

Hermione suivait les indications de Darwell, confuse. Les souvenirs qu'elle voyait défiler étaient récents. Elle reculait de plus en plus.

- Très bien, Muriel, continuez, vous me direz quand vous serez arrivée à ce fameux mois.

Elle continua. C'était difficile, car elle avait du mal à ne pas délirer. Lorsque son cerveau arriva sur une image étrange qui était en fait celle de l'instant où Narcissa Malfoy l'avait capturée, elle stoppa son exploration de sa mémoire et de son subconscient.

- J'y suis, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Moi, sadique ? Non… vous saurez enfin tout dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci à tous de me lire, je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes, mais, merci en tout cas de me soutenir, ça me motive. A la prochaine pour le chapitre 13.

**(1)** Un nom stupide inventé par moi… bah, à part Ste Mangouste, JKR ne donne rien d'autre !  
**(2)** Oui, j'avoue, j'ai trop regardé Alias. Mais, l'idée de la fic ne m'est pas venue en regardant l'épisode où Sydney explore ses deux années de mémoire perdue avec cette méthode. Non, cette idée d'incorporer ce truc un peu tiré d'Alias n'est venue qu'après.  
**Note : **considérons que Darwell travaille en hôpital, mais qu'il peut aussi travailler tout seul comme un grand avec ses propres patients (clients…)  
**Re-Note :** je situe le centre médial au Canada, au Canada anglophone, enfin, au Canada quoi ! (non je dis ça au cas où certains croiraient que je situe le centre au Québec... je distingue bien Canada et Québec)


	14. Chapitre 13 : Conversion

**L'azur sera pourpre**

**Blabla qui sert toujours à rien :** bon, je remercie mes quelques lecteurs et mes quelques reviewers, car même si on ne se bouscule pas pour me laisser des tits mots, ceux qu'on me laisse sont très encourageants. Donc, je continuerai jusqu'à la fin, même si c'est pour peu de lecteurs. M'en fou, na. Bon, pour ce chapitre, je vais mettre un warning, un avertissement… bon, hop, je le mets.  
**Warning :** ce chapitre risque de heurter les âmes les plus sensibles ! (et encore, je pense que le prochain sera pire, enfin je sais pas)  
Voilà donc tout ce que voit Hermione… j'ai cependant décidé de faire une sorte de flash back, c'est plus simple. Mais, tout reste dans le point de vue d'Hermione, je veux dire par là qu'on ne voit que ce qu'elle voit. Des ellipses, parfois. Ce chapitre a été dur à écrire, autant dans l'aspect dramatique (je veux dire dramatique dans le sens raconter l'action) car c'était pas facile de savoir quoi raconter, quoi résumer, etc, et aussi dans l'aspect sensible : enfin vous comprenez…  
Ce chapitre est **long**, je préviens, et encore, j'ai du couper. J'espère ne pas avoir trop raté et ne pas avoir laissé de fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe. Je suis consciente de ma médiocrité (mais aussi de mon talent, héhé… euh bon je me tais)  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13

Conversion

* * *

¤ La main de Narcissa Malfoy se referma durement sur le bras d'Hermione. Avant que la jeune fille n'ait le temps de riposter, elle sentit un choc violent sur sa tête, et tout devint noir. 

A son réveil, elle était dans une pièce noire, sans aucune lumière. Elle avait encore une douleur vive à l'arrière de la tête, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Elle avait quelques hématomes sur le bras droit, mais rien de plus. Elle chercha sa baguette, mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait plus rien sur elle à part ses vêtements. Elle se leva, à tâtons, la respiration saccadée, commençant à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle longea le mur, et arriva près d'une porte. Elle se mit à cogner contre le lourd pan de bois, mais il restait immobile.

- Ouvrez, ouvrez !

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Après cinq minutes de lutte acharnée contre la porte, elle se laissa tomber par terre, sur le sol dur et froid. Elle tenta de transplaner, mais elle se doutait bien cela lui était impossible. Elle essayait de bien analyser la situation, et de garder son sang-froid. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de craquer. Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle était Hermione Granger, meilleure sorcière de sa promotion, et non pas n'importe qui.

Elle resta là, assise contre le mur, avec rien pour l'occuper, à réfléchir, à imaginer des plans qui lui paraissaient tous plus ou moins stupides. Elle attendait. Que quelqu'un vienne… « Et si personne ne venait ? ». A l'idée qu'elle pourrait mourir de faim et de soif dans cette petite pièce, elle eut un long frisson qui la traversa de la tête aux pieds. « Non, on va vouloir… m'interroger, me voir… ». Les minutes succédèrent aux secondes, et les heures succédèrent aux minutes. Hermione attendait, sans autre solution. Dans le noir, la peur au ventre. Quand elle sentit son ventre gargouiller, elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin de voir ceux qui l'avaient enlevée. Les Mangemorts, elle en était presque sûre, puisque c'était Narcissa Malfoy qui l'avait attirée dans le piège dans lequel elle était tombée, au petit matin. « Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante… maintenant, je suis enfermé, et j'ai faim, et en plus, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester des heures de plus… ». Elle gardait espoir de s'en sortir.

Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était seule, dans cette pièce obscure, à sentir son ventre lui réclamer à manger, et sa vessie lui faire mal. Elle aurait pu dormir, mais il lui était impossible de fermer l'œil avec toutes ces douleurs. Mais le pire problème restait la faim. Elle avait peut-être mal, mais, ce n'était rien. Non, le problème, c'était si elle ne mangeait pas pendant plusieurs jours… il fallait qu'on vienne, que quelqu'un vienne ! Hermione finit par relever ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les encerclant de ses bras, pour tenter de calmer ses maux de ventre. Elle posa sa tête contre le mur, et ferma les yeux. Que quelqu'un vienne, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. De la nourriture, de l'eau, et des toilettes, si possible. Mais, ces trois choses semblaient peu à peu devenir un rêve pour Hermione.

Quand elle entendit le déclic du verrou de la porte, après une attente interminable, elle redressa vivement la tête, et se leva précipitamment.

- _Lumos_, dit une voix féminine.

Hermione plissa les yeux et se protégea de ses mains, ses yeux s'étant trop habitués à l'obscurité.

- Bonjour, Granger, lui lança Bellatrix Lestrange qui la regardait d'un air supérieur. Ma sœur a fait du bon travail, à ce que je vois.

Hermione répondit par une grimace méprisante.

- Oh, ma petite, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'en sortiras. Tu ne voudrais pas rester deux heures de plus dans cet endroit sans eau, nourriture, ni toilettes ? Ce n'est pas très hygiénique, tu sais. En plus, tu dois avoir une faim de loup. Cela fait déjà dix heures que tu es là.

- Dix heures ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Ni une minute de plus, ni une de moins.

Hermione posa une main contre sa tempe. Le temps lui avait semblé long, mais _dix heures_… elle pensa un instant que Bellatrix lui faisait peut-être du bluff, mais ce n'était pas le genre de la Mangemort.

- Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Ma petite, tu es dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi avec ton cerveau perfectionné, tu ne l'as pas deviné ? Et ce que nous voulons, tu le sauras très vite.

- J'ai… j'ai faim… et, je veux aller aux toilettes… dit Hermione.

Bellatrix Lestrange s'approcha d'elle, et l'attrapa fermement par la main, sa baguette pointée sur elle.

- On y va. Tâche d'être sage.

Bellatrix l'emmena dans des toilettes. Elle refusa de laisser la jeune fille seule. Peu importait à Hermione. Une fois soulagée, Bellatrix la tira de là et l'emmena à nouveau à travers les couloirs qu'Hermione observait avec attention. Bellatrix l'emmena ensuite dans une pièce immense, avec beaucoup de livres et d'objets magiques. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur une étrange chaise qui lui enserra aussitôt les bras et les jambes. Impossible de bouger.

- Je ne vais pas manger ? demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

- Tu te passeras de la nourriture pour le moment.

Quelques secondes après, une porte de l'autre côté de la salle s'ouvrit. Hermione tourna la tête pour voir qui entrait. Lucius, Draco et Narcissa Malfoy et Rodolphus Lestrange, et enfin, fermant la marche, Lord Voldemort. Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leur maître, qui s'approcha d'Hermione, tremblante.

- Bellatrix, tu ne lui as pas donné à manger, j'espère ?

- Non, répondit la Mangemort avec empressement.

- Très bien, très bien. Tu continueras ensuite comme je te l'ai indiqué. Mais, j'aimerais d'abord présenter à Hermione Granger une nouvelle personne qu'elle verra souvent.

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort fit s'ouvrir une troisième porte. Un homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés entra dans la pièce. Il était coiffé de manière impeccable, et portait une sorte de blouse blanche. Il avança dans la pièce, et une fois arrivé à hauteur d'Hermione, Voldemort reprit :

- Je vous présente « Monsieur Eight ». Nous l'appellerons ainsi car il passera une bonne partie de son temps dans la salle numéro huit ; et surtout parce que son vrai nom est imprononçable – Monsieur Eight nous vient de Bosnie. Eight est un Guérisseur très compétent, que ce cher Severus nous a trouvé, et il va travailler pour nous. Vous, mes chers serviteurs, le connaissez déjà, en ce qui te concerne toi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione, vous aurez le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

- Bonjour, je suis très heureux de t'annoncer que je serai celui avec qui tu passeras la majorité de ton temps, lança Eight dans un faux sourire, et avec un fort accent étranger.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Qui était cet homme ? A quoi rimait tout cela ? Hermione avait cependant un mauvais pressentiment. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon…

- Très bien, termina Voldemort. Je veux que l'un de vous la reconduise dans sa cellule, peu m'importe lequel. Demain matin à la première heure, je veux qu'on la conduise à Eight.

Draco se porta volontaire pour accompagner Hermione. Il s'exécuta, en emmena Hermione hors de la pièce après que Lucius Malfoy l'ait détachée.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'on va me faire ? demanda Hermione.

- La ferme, Granger, rétorqua le fils Malfoy.

- Malfoy, on a été à Poudlard ensemble, je sais qu'on se déteste, mais tu ne peux pas me…

- Je t'ai dit de la FERMER, coupa Draco avant de la jeter dans la pièce qui lui servait de cellule, et de refermer la porte brutalement.

Hermione se retrouva à nouveau seule, la faim la tenaillant encore et toujours. « Et merde » songea-t-elle. « Ca m'a l'air louche… l'idée de me faire interroger à coup de Doloris est déjà suffisamment pénible, alors savoir que ce… Eight est un Guérisseur qui va s'occuper de moi, je crains le pire. Et j'ai faim, moi… super, la torture pré-Doloris, je suppose ». Hermione resta encore de longues heures, seule, les genoux repliés vers elle, à penser. « Non, quoi qu'ils me fassent, je ne dirai rien. Je ne deviendrai pas folle sous les Doloris, et ils ne m'auront pas. Parole de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

---

- Debout, l'impure.

Hermione fut soulevée de force. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, pour faire face à Narcissa Malfoy.

- Debout, pas le temps de roupiller. Ma sœur veut te voir avant d'aller voir Eight. Elle a quelque questions à te poser.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas y aller, répondit Hermione avec fermeté. Je ne dirai rien de toute façon.

- C'est ça, allez, suis-moi bien gentiment sinon ton premier Doloris, il viendra de moi.

- Et bien, allez-y.

- Tu vas te taire ! s'écria Narcissa. _Impero !_ Maintenant, t'avances avant que je m'énerve !

Hermione tenta de résister au sortilège, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment assez de force pour cela. Elle obéit docilement sous l'imperium, et fut conduite à Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Elle refuse déjà d'obéir, cracha Narcissa Malfoy à sa sœur tandis qu'elle accrochait fermement Hermione par les poignets le long d'un mur.

- C'est toujours ça, avec les bâtardes de son genre. Ils n'écoutent rien ! Je me demande vraiment si le Maître a raison, si on en tirera quelque chose !

- C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, je suis sceptique. Mais, faisons confiance au Maître.

- Oui, faisons-lui confiance, répondit Bellatrix dans un sourire.

Narcissa salua sa sœur, et quitta la pièce, sous le regard noir d'Hermione.

- Alors, on a toujours faim ? demanda Bellatrix d'un sourire malsain.

- Non, mentit Hermione.

- Très bien, alors on peut entrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite. Où est l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Je ne suis pas la Gardienne du Secret, je ne peux pas le dire.

- _Endoloris !_ Ca c'est pour m'être inutile sur ce point.

Hermione contint tant bien que mal le cri qui voulu s'échapper de ces lèvres les quelques secondes que dura le sortilège de torture. Bellatrix continua son interrogatoire, mais Hermione refusait toujours de répondre. Les Doloris se multipliaient, ainsi que les gifles, les cris. Au bout d'une heure de questions, Bellatrix dit, la voix pleine de rage :

- On ne peut rien tirer de toi pour le moment, mais ça ne durera pas ! Quand tu seras vraiment affamée, sans aucune force, et que Eight se sera occupé de toi, on saura tout ce qu'on veut, et tu feras tout ce qu'on voudra. Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi.

Hermione était à bout de force, les joues humides, les yeux rougis par les larmes, larmes de souffrance physique et morale. Cela ne faisait pourtant même pas deux jours qu'elle était là. Bellatrix la traîna jusque devant une salle avec un huit, et la fit entrer. Hermione ne trouva pas la force de résister, et se laissa docilement attacher sur une chaise. Bellatrix quitta la pièce, au moment où Eight entrait.

- Bonjour, Hermione. Je crois savoir que tu refuses de livrer tes secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, et en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Non, moi je vais m'occuper d'autre chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait dépêcher par Severus Snape dans le but de te… convertir.

- Convertir ? s'étonna Hermione. Vous ne voulez donc pas m'interroger et me tuer ? Convertir…

- Oui. Vois-tu, je suis un expert en médecine sorcière et moldue. Je suis un professionnel dans le maniement de la mémoire, et le cerveau est mon domaine de prédilection. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à toi et tes talents. Tu es douée, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ne le nie pas, cela ne te sauvera pas. Bref, je vais m'occuper de toi, en combinant les deux domaines, techniques moldues associées à la magie. On va commencer tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Tais-toi, sinon je n'arriverai à rien !

Il leva sa baguette vers Hermione. Sans dire un seul mot, il lança un sortilège.

- On va commencer doucement.

Hermione se trouvait d'un état d'hypnose forcé, et elle pouvait difficilement y résister.

- Qui est ton maître ?

- Je n'ai pas de maître, répondit la jeune fille.

- Répète : mon maître est le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Et puis quoi encore ? rétorqua Hermione.

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, une violente décharge électrique la parcourut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… commença-t-elle.

Eight avait interrompu le sortilège, et avait la main sur un appareil étrange.

- J'ai oublié de te dire que ta chaise est reliée à mon petit jouet. Les Doloris, ce n'est pas efficace. Pas assez, je trouve. L'électricité, c'est plus amusant. Qui est ton maître ?

- Je n'en ai pas et je ne servirai jamais Voldemort, si c'est ce que vous voulez ! Et peu m'importe votre élec…AAAAH !

Encore un choc électrique, plus puissant.

- On peut monter plus haut, dans la puissance, tu sais. Et ce n'est que le début. Tu as un petit creux ? Si tu es sage, je pourrais te donner de quoi casser la croûte.

- Je m'en fou de votre nourriture ! lança Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas encore assez affamée, il va falloir attendre… bon, je vais retenter l'hypnose…

Il leva sa baguette et relança le sort. Pendant près de deux heures, Eight lutta avec Hermione pour lui faire entrer dans le crâne des idées sur Voldemort, comme quoi elle devait le servir et qu'elle était née pour cela. Hermione refusait toujours, ce malgré l'hypnose magique, de répéter ces phrases absurdes.

Eight la laissa enfin repartir, et Bellatrix la raccompagna dans sa cellule. Hermione était épuisée. Les chocs électriques, la torture de Bellatrix, la faim, tout cela lui tombait dessus du jour au lendemain, et Hermione savait bien que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui devait sûrement l'attendre. A bout de force, elle s'endormit sur le sol, les membres endoloris et les larmes aux yeux.

---

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent selon le même rituel : chaque matin, un membre de la famille Lestrange ou Malfoy venait pour l'interroger, et l'après-midi, Eight lui faisait subir le même traitement, mais avec ses évolutions et variantes. Question nourriture, elle n'eut reçu en tout et pour tout que deux oranges en deux semaines. Hermione était devenue méconnaissable. Elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos, son visage commençait à se creuser, ses cheveux étaient dans un état catastrophique, et elle trouvait à peine la force de se lever et de résister aux Mangemorts. Elle essayait pourtant tant bien que mal de rester au fond de sa cellule, de s'accrocher aux murs pour ne pas aller dans la salle numéro huit, là où elle recevait des chocs électriques, où on lui montrait de la nourriture sans qu'elle puisse y toucher, et où on la faisait devenir petit à petit une esclave de Voldemort, la faisant sombrer dans la démence.

Ce jour là, elle avait encore reçu des Doloris à en pleuvoir, par Lucius Malfoy (ils l'interrogeaient à tour de rôle), elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'était pas encore complètement folle. Mais la folie la titillait parfois le soir, dans sa cellule, et elle se mettait à chantonner dans la pièce vide des paroles sans aucune logique, ou à appeler Voldemort en disant qu'elle l'adorait. Elle essayait encore de ne rien révéler, de résister aux Mangemorts à Eight, mais les choses devenaient vraiment difficiles pour elle.

- Hermione, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ton seul et unique maître. Tu dois le servir, et obéir à tes supérieurs qui sont les autres Mangemorts.

- Je… je suis mon unique maître et les autres doivent m'obéir, dit-elle.

- Non, Hermione, non ! Tu dois faire des efforts ! Sinon, tu n'auras pas d'orange !

- Orange ? Nourriture ? Il y a de la nourriture ?

- Non, il n'y en a pas pour les pestes de ton genre, répondit sèchement Eight.

Eight observait Hermione comme un scientifique observe l'objet de son expérience. Au moment présent, il faisait quelque chose de particulièrement… fastidieux et déplaisant. Hermione était allongée sur la table d'opération, et le Guérisseur transformé en Tortionnaire avait collé tout un tas de fil et de ventouses sur le crâne de la jeune fille. Hermione ne savait pas à quoi cela servait, l'état semi comateux dans lequel elle était l'empêchait de voir clair. Elle était faible, si faible à cet instant, qu'elle aurait été prête à dire tout ce que Eight voulait, rien que pour pouvoir manger quelque chose, rien que pour qu'on la laisse seule, qu'on arrête de la torturer, que les Malfoy et les Lestrange l'oublient rien qu'une journée… mais non, elle devait pas céder, elle ne devait pas… elle ne devait pas songer à vendre l'Ordre ou quelqu'un, ni même songer à mourir…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Eight releva la tête rapidement. Lord Voldemort se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard rouge braqué sur Hermione.

- Est-elle prête ?

- Et bien, répondit Eight, je travaille encore dessus…

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'aller plus vite ?

- Avant de tenter de remanier sa mémoire, je dois d'abord lui faire un lavage de cerveau… pour l'affaiblir.

- Et ce « lavage de cerveau », il fonctionne ?

- Cela porte un peu ses fruits.

- Non, parce que ce soir je dois l'envoyer effectuer un premier test avec Bellatrix, pour voir si ton travail a fonctionné, et si elle est prête à me servir.

- Oh, mais le travail n'est pas terminé, enfin ! Je ne suis qu'à la première étape !

- Et bien il faudra que ça aille plus vite ! lança Voldemort. Mais, ce soir, elle pourra quand même effectuer une mission ?

- Vous pouvez toujours tenter, d'un côté cela permettra de voir les premiers résultats, tenta Eight, un peu crispé.

- Parfait, dit Voldemort. J'enverrai Severus la chercher dans une heure. Continue en attendant. Et dépêche-toi ! Sinon tu sais ce que je te réserve !

Eight acquiesça fébrilement, avant de retourner vers Hermione.

- Bon, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, toi ! cracha-t-il à la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas passé tous ces diplômes pour me faire marcher sur les pieds par une petite impure comme toi. Qui sers-tu ?

- Je sers…

- Attention à ce que tu vas répondre ! Je veux que tu _penses_ ce que tu dis. Je veux que tu l'_admettes_, que tu y _crois_. Mets-y de la volonté ! Tu vois cette orange ? Tu l'auras si tu y crois.

Hermione sentit à nouveau des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Fichue vie. Mais après tout, elle pouvait bien lui faire croire qu'elle pensait tout cela ? Ce n'était que des _mots_…

- Je suis au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- J'attends plus de motivation de ta part, Hermione. N'y crois-tu pas ?

- J'y crois.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Plus que sûre.

- Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix, Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ce sont des ennemis, tu entends ?

- Oui, Monsieur Eight. Ce sont des ennemis, je suis du côté du Maître des Ténèbres.

- Très bien, très bien. Tiens, voilà pour toi.

Il découpa un quartier d'orange, et le montra à Hermione. La jeune fille avait des étoiles dans les yeux à la vision de l'aliment. Depuis une semaine avec juste de l'eau pour survivre, le strict minimum, son cerveau la poussait à faire des choses complètement folle. Elle avait parfois des hallucinations, elle croyait que tout pouvait se manger. Elle avait même été tentée de se mordre pour manger une partie de son bras, ou autre. Mais la douleur la retenait, et elle n'aurait même par eu la force de s'arracher un membre. Alors, voir un aliment la rendait complètement folle. Elle le voulait, elle aurait tout fait pour manger.

- Tu vois, ce quartier d'orange ? Je te le donne. Si ce soir tu exécutes bien les ordres de ton nouveau maître, tu auras le reste. Compris ?

Hermione acquiesça et s'empressa d'avaler la maigre portion de nourriture que Eight venait de lui poser sur les lèvres. Comment survivait-elle encore ? Elle se le demandait si souvent. Une force naturelle, sans doute. Une grande résistance. Mais elle était si faible, si faible, si épuisée. Bientôt, elle vendrait les membres de l'Ordre pour une bouchée de pain et un Doloris en moins. Son esprit subissait à la fois la pression des Mangemorts qui la questionnaient sans cesse, mais aussi la pression qu'elle s'imposait, celle de ne rien dire, et quand elle avait le malheur de révéler quelque chose pour avoir le droit de boire, elle s'en voulait encore plus d'être tombée aussi bas. Elle repensait alors à Harry, Ron, les autres, et culpabilisait. Puis la folie venait, parfois, et elle se demandait qui étaient ces gens, elle ne voyait alors plus que Voldemort comme une icône à vénérer et à servir. Les techniques d'hypnose utilisées par Eight, combinées et amplifiées, accélérées par la magie l'avaient fait chuter en deux semaines. Rien que deux semaines.

- Granger doit venir avec moi, lança Snape qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. On m'a dit de l'amener à Bellatrix. Elle est là ?

- Oui, répondit Eight. Je la détache et elle est à vous.

Il entreprit de libérer Hermione et de lui retirer tous les fils. Elle avait le souffle court, et essayait de faire le point sur ses pensées. Voldemort, l'Ordre, tout ça se mélangeait… et le délicieux goût de l'orange, qu'il était bon ! Si elle obéissait aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort, elle aurait le reste ! Cependant, elle ne pu se retenir de sangloter et de tenter de s'accrocher aux murs désespérément, tandis que Snape l'entraînait voir Bellatrix Lestrange avec qui elle devait accomplir sa toute première mission en tant que pion de Voldemort. ¤

Remus s'était approché d'Hermione, et lui tenait la main. Darwell lui parlait doucement, tout en contrôlant régulièrement son activité cardiaque.

- Muriel, j'aimerais savoir si tout va bien.

- Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, je ne suis pas son esclave, je ne veux pas obéir… répondit Hermione d'une voix faible.

Remus lança un regard interrogateur à Darwell.

- Elle est dans ses souvenirs, répondit le Guérisseur. Comme cela doit être des moments difficiles, et qu'elle est dans un état second, c'est normal.

- J'ai faim, et je ne connais pas l'Ordre, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

- Laissons-là continuer la découverte de sa mémoire, chuchota Darwell à Remus.

Remus sentit la main d'Hermione se serrer sur la sienne. Derrière le tableau, Harry et Ron devenaient de plus en plus anxieux. Qu'allait-elle révéler une fois ses souvenirs retrouvés, et sortie de son état second ?

¤ Hermione fut assise en face de Bellatrix Lestrange. On ne prit pas la peine de l'attacher, elle était sans défense depuis bien longtemps, et ses piètres forces l'empêchaient de bouger. Bellatrix lui tendit deux petites pilules.

- Avale. Ce sont des vitamines.

La Mangemort les mit dans la bouche d'Hermione, et lui porta un verre d'eau aux lèvres, pour la faire avaler. Hermione s'exécuta sans discuter. Quand Bellatrix eut reposé le verre, et essuya sa main contre sa robe d'un air dégoûté.

- Quand je pense que je te touche ! C'est vraiment parce que le Maître me l'ordonne, crois-moi que je ne le ferais pas sinon. Bon, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on va faire. Nous allons nous rendre chez une certaine Cassandra Blinn. Tu connais Cassandra Blinn ?

- Non, répondit Hermione.

- Une Moldue qui a déjà eu affaire à des phénomènes magiques par six fois, à croire qu'elle n'a pas de chance. Les Oubliators la connaissent bien. Elle est également une figure politique, pas très importante, mais tout de même. Nous allons lui rende une petite visite ce soir.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- La tuer. On va voir si tu es capable d'obéir. De plus, cette Moldue est gênante. Allez, prends d'autres vitamines, je n'ai pas envie que tu rampes par terre en me suivant.

Hermione prit d'une main tremblante les deux autres pilules et les avala. Elle allait devoir tuer ? On l'avait donc vraiment capturée dans le but d'en faire un pantin de Voldemort… Tout ça parce qu'elle était… intelligente, douée ?

- Tu nous seras utile pour bien des choses, expliqua Bellatrix. Une Sang-de-Bourbe première de sa promotion, voyez-vous cela ! La seule chose pour laquelle tu peux être utile, c'est nous donner l'opportunité d'exploiter ton savoir et ta force. Allez, nous y allons !

Bellatrix Lestrange l'attrapa brutalement par le bras, et transplana. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait le jour – enfin la nuit en l'occurrence – depuis deux semaines. Le premier réflexe qu'elle eu fut de vouloir transplaner. Mais au moment où elle allait essayer, une violente secousse lui traversa le corps.

- Bien tenté, mais pour information, sur les quatre pilules, une n'était pas des vitamines. Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Une contenait un substance qui empêche de transplaner soi-même. Maintenant tu as intérêt à m'obéir, tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse un mauvais rapport à _notre _maître, hein ? Il serait très fâché contre toi si tu n'écoutes pas.

Bellatrix emmena alors Hermione à l'intérieur de la maison de Blinn. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part le son d'une télévision. Bellatrix faisait le moins de bruit possible, et Hermione essayait de se faire discrète. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Son cerveau était tellement chamboulé qu'elle obéissait à Bellatrix, maintenant ! La Mangemort arriva dans le salon où ladite Cassandra regardait un film d'un air absent. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux intruses elle coupa le son de la télé, et se leva brusquement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

La jeune Moldue alluma la lumière en appuyant sur le bouton qui était juste à côté du canapé. Elle observa la femme brune habillée d'une manière si étrange, et la jeune fille à ses côtés, une jeune fille mal en point.

- Hermione, voici ta baguette. N'essaye surtout pas de l'utiliser contre moi, d'accord ? Tue cette femme.

Hermione saisit sa baguette, et ferma sa main dessus. Une baguette. Elle avait une baguette. Elle pouvait tenter d'attaquer Bellatrix ! Mais non, c'était sa supérieure ! Ses pensées s'embrouillaient encore une fois, elle devait lutter contre le lavage de cerveau de Eight. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas lâcher.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Le sort était parti vers l'épouse Lestrange. Malheureusement pour Hermione, celle-ci renvoya le sortilège d'un simple _Protego_.

- Hermione, idiote, sale impure ! Tue-la !

Blinn observait la scène d'un air impuissant. Puis, quand elle croisa le regard de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle se retourna et tenta de s'enfuir. Bellatrix Lestrange bloqua les issues – à savoir une seule porte – d'un coup de baguette. Blinn saisit le combiné qui était contre le mur, et tenta de composer un numéro de téléphone. Mais Bellatrix était déjà arrivée à la hauteur de la Moldue, et lui arracha le téléphone des mains. Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux, et la tira vers Hermione.

- Mais, lâchez moi ! répétait Cassandra Blinn en tenant de frapper Bellatrix.

Mais la Mangemort avait une telle poigne que la Moldue n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir. Elle la jeta aux pieds d'Hermione.

- Maintenant, tue-la !

Hermione tremblait, elle reculait. Bellatrix, agacée, arracha la baguette des mains d'Hermione.

- Incapable de lancer un Impardonnable ! Idiote ! Tu dois m'obéir ! _Accio couteau de cuisine_, dit-elle en visant une table où un rôti avec des ustensiles de cuisines étaient disposés. Après tout, tu n'es qu'une Moldue dans l'âme ! Alors tu n'as qu'à la tuer comme ça, comme une Moldue ! Allez, vas-y !

Un couteau arriva alors dans la main de Bellatrix. Elle le mit de force dans la main d'Hermione.

- Rappelle-toi, tu n'auras rien à manger si tu n'accomplis pas la volonté du Maître des Ténèbres.

La Moldue ne comprenait rien, mais elle commençait à pleurer, et à supplier qu'on la laisse vivre. Hermione était debout devant Cassandra Blinn, incapable du moindre mouvement. Devait-elle vraiment tuer cette innocente pour manger une orange ? Pour satisfaire Voldemort ? Pour faire triompher Eight et sa propagande ?

- Dépêche-toi ! cria la femme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

Elle avait la haine gravée sur le visage. Voyant qu'Hermione restait de marbre, le regard vide, le teint pâle, elle lui prit le couteau des mains.

- Très bien, ce soir c'est moi qui fais le travail. Dire que je t'ai donné des vitamines pour que tu aies la force de tenir debout et de tuer ! Du gâchis !

Hermione détourna les yeux lorsque Bellatrix abattit la lame sur la pauvre femme qui tentait vainement de se défendre. Hermione entendit un cri. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et regarda ce qui se passait. Bellatrix s'était ruée sur Cassandra Blinn, et venait de l'égorger. Hermione tomba à la renverse devant ce spectacle sanglant. La Mangemort, énervée par la résistance de la Moldue, jeta le couteau écarlate au loin et saisit sa baguette, avant de la tuer d'un Avada Kedavra.

- Je préfère vraiment cette méthode. Le sang sur ma belle robe, regarde. J'étais tellement énervée _par ta faute_, que _j'ai sali ma robe_ avec du sang sale !

« Comment peut-elle penser cela dans une telle situation… ? » songea Hermione.

- Tu n'es qu'une incapable ! Mais la prochaine fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme cela. Pour te punir, tu n'auras rien à avaler. Tu ne vas pas te laisser dépérir comme cela longtemps ! De toute façon, quand on t'aura effacé la mémoire et remanié tout cela, cela sera beaucoup plus simple. Ah ! Que j'ai hâte que Eight termine son travail ! Bon, rentrons. _Anonymus_. (1)

Et elles transplanèrent, laissant le corps sans vie d'une certaine Cassandra Blinn qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, se vider de son sang.

---

Une nouvelle semaine. Des souvenirs semblables aux cauchemars. Après l'assassinat de Blinn où elle s'était révélée incapable, Eight accélérait la cadence, les Mangemorts continuaient d'essayer de lui soutirer des informations – ce qui se révélait inutile avec la folie qui gagnait Hermione de jour en jour – et Hermione se débattait de plus en plus. Elle s'était cassé plusieurs ongles en tendant de s'agripper aux murs pour qu'on ne l'entraîne pas dans la salle numéro huit, ni ailleurs. Elle se révélait cependant parfois un peu coopérante, afin d'avoir un peu de nourriture, ou même une petite gélule de vitamines.

Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'elle commençait sérieusement à croire ce que Eight lui répétait inlassablement. Parfois la lucidité lui revenait, mais cela devenait de plus en plus rare. La force de la magie accélérait le processus avec une vitesse déconcertante. En trois semaines, lui avait dit Eight, il accomplissait un travail que les Moldus accompliraient en plusieurs mois.

Voldemort avait été extrêmement déçu par le premier test qu'il avait fait passer à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas obéit à Bellatrix. Ainsi Eight devait aller encore plus vite, la détruire encore plus. « Je veux qu'elle devienne ma fidèle au plus vite ! Je veux que tu lui fasses cette fichue opération au plus vite ! Dépêche-toi donc de lui laver le cerveau, et efface-moi tous ses autres souvenirs ! » clamait Voldemort. Eight répondait par « Je fais au plus vite, mais avant de tenter l'opération, je crois qu'on devra faire un premier essai sur une courte durée ! ». « Fais comme tu veux, mais dépêche-toi ! ».

Lucius Malfoy vint chercher Hermione dans la salle numéro huit. Hermione ressemblait désormais à une coquille vide. Il donna un ordre bref qu'Hermione ne saisit pas. Elle se sentit entraînée dans les couloirs. Elle comprit. On voulait encore la tester. On voulait qu'elle tue.

- Eight nous a assuré qu'elle serait prête, non ? dit la voix de Draco Malfoy.

- Oh, elle se rebelle encore quelque fois d'après lui, mais je pense que si on lui promet un aliment, toute trace de lucidité s'en ira. Tiens, dit-il à Hermione en lui tendant un biscuit, qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler.

- C'est bon, dit Hermione pour seul commentaire.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Regardez moi comment Granger est ! Une vraie esclave ! Le Maître avait raison ! La réduire à l'état de marionnette n'a pas été très difficile !

- Il faut dire que Eight est très compétent, répondit Lucius Malfoy. Le seul problème, c'est que nous n'avons obtenu aucune information nouvelle concernant l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais, si elle peut servir le Maître, cela sera déjà ça ! L'intelligence de cette fille ne peut servir qu'à ça. Je suis pressé que Eight entre en phase finale.

- Phase finale ? demanda Draco.

- Oui… je t'expliquerai ce soir Draco. En attendant, va chercher ta tante, dis-lui qu'elle est là.

Draco s'en alla. Lucius s'approcha d'Hermione, qui était assise, les mains sur les genoux, le regard vers le sol. Il lui souleva le menton, et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Obéis, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Sinon, tu ne te réveilleras pas demain matin, ça je peux te l'assurer.

Bellatrix et sa sœur arrivèrent rapidement.

- Hermione, ce soir, Narcissa et moi, nous allons t'emmener chez quelqu'un que tu connais. C'est une jeune femme qui doit mourir, tu m'entends bien ? Tu la connais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas ton amie. Tu le comprends, Hermione ? dit Bellatrix d'un ton sec.

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

- Et tu ne devras pas m'attaquer, ni quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, d'accord ?

- Oui, répéta Hermione, dont les pensées s'embrouillaient une nouvelle fois, et qui avait des sueurs froides.

Lucius s'en alla avec son fils, et les deux autres Mangemorts transplanèrent, emportant Hermione avec elles. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione reconnu la demeure de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks qu'elle se mit à crier. La lucidité avait brusquement refait surface. Lors d'une séance de torture, elle avait du révéler l'endroit où habitaient Remus et Nymphadora, cela ne pouvait qu'être cela. La folie. Remus et Nymphadora n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de prendre un Gardien du Secret. Ils auraient du. Et comme punition pour sa « traîtrise », Hermione allait devoir tuer elle-même la personne qu'elle avait malencontreusement vendue.

- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, disait-elle.

- Ferme-la ! s'écria Narcissa Malfoy. Tu dois nous obéir et servir le Maître des Ténèbres, tu entends ? Sinon tu n'auras rien à manger, rien à manger, ni à boire ! Et la torture reprendra encore plus fort ! Tu es comme nous, un serviteur du Maître, compris ? _Endoloris._

Hermione ne cria pas, elle connaissait cette douleur. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de tomber sur les genoux, haletante. La folie la submergeait à nouveau. Elle allait finir comme les parents de Neville, à cette allure. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance jusque là d'avoir encore une once de lucidité. Mais cette dernière once venait de disparaître.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Désolée, je coupe là ! Non parce que sinon le chapitre va faire vingt pages Word ! Bon, je pense que vous vous en doutiez de tout ça… mais, que va-t-il vraiment se passer avec Nymphadora ? Qui va donc la tuer, pourquoi, comment, avec qui, quand, avec ou sans marteau (euh je divague là) ? (ouhou, quel suspens, mdr…)  
C'est ce qu'on saura dans le prochain épisode euh chapitre, ainsi que la dernière semaine passée chez Voldy-land et la fuite d'Hermione, et enfin ce qui se passera quand Hermione va se réveiller de sa séance souvenir orchestrée par Darwell…  
Review… ? Ou tomates dans la face… ?

**(1)** Anonyme en latin. Sortilège inventé pour effacer les traces laissées par Bellatrix (les traces comme les empreintes je veux dire, enfin vous voyez).


	15. Chapitre 14 : Réalité

**L'azur sera pourpre**

**Blabla de l'auteur-limace :** Je suis lente. Mais, que voulez-vous. Il y a des auteurs pires que moi, après tout. Y'en a des plus rapides aussi… hem. Bref. Je sais que j'avais dit qu'il y aurait vingt chapitres en tout, en fait j'en sais rien, je verrai, j'écrirai comme ça viendra.  
Je réitère mon **avertissement** : attention, ça peut heurter les plus sensibles.  
Je suis contente que le chap 13 vous ait plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là (a peur). Encore un peu long, mais ça ne durera pas. Bonne lecture. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Réalité

* * *

¤ Révéler où habitaient Remus et Nymphadora. L'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait plus rien. La raison d'Hermione s'était envolée, totalement envolée, elle avançait comme un automate, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil aux sœurs Black. 

- Allez, ma petite Hermione, entre. Doucement, ce n'est pas la peine d'alerter notre victime tout de suite, dit doucement Narcissa Malfoy. Bien que je pense que cela sera vite fait…

Hermione entra. Bellatrix referma la porte derrière elle, fermant la marche. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, des dispositifs de sécurité venaient de se mettre en marche. Mais, cette seule sécurité consistait en un sortilège qui permettait à Nymphadora de savoir si quelqu'un tentait d'entrer par effraction. Rien de plus. Hermione, Narcissa et Bellatrix se retrouvèrent alors face à Nymphadora Tonks, baguette levée, dans le salon. Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer les deux Mangemorts, mais elle eut un instant d'arrêt.

- Hermione ? Tu étais donc leur prisonnière ?

Malheureusement pour elle, cet instant lui fut fatal. Profitant de la surprise de la jeune Auror, Narcissa lança un _Expelliarmus_ sur la baguette de Nymphadora. Elle s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune Auror tenta de se retourner pour la reprendre, mais un _Accio baguette_ venait d'être lancé par Bellatrix, qui cassa net la baguette dès qu'elle l'eut en main. Nymphadora se mit alors à reculer prudemment. Peut-être avait-elle une autre baguette, ou autre chose de rechange. Mais, comment faire face à deux Mangemorts armées en étant soi-même désarmée ?

- Bonsoir, Nymphadora, dit Narcissa en avançant au même rythme que reculait la future victime.

- Bonsoir, mes chères tantes, répondit-elle.

- Cela fait très longtemps, que nous ne nous sommes pas vues, toutes les trois. Quel dommage que ta chère mère refuse que tu nous fréquentes.

- Je crois que ça se comprend, répondit Nymphadora.

- Nous t'avons amenée Hermione Granger. Hermione, dit bonsoir à Nymphadora.

- Bonsoir, répondit Hermione, le regard vide.

Nymphadora lui lançait des regards pressants tout en reculant.

- Hermione, dit-elle, si tu pouvais m'aider, cela serait avec joie…

- Elle, t'aider ? Enfin, ma chère nièce, Hermione est au service du Maître des Ténèbres ! Elle ne va pas t'aider ! ricana Bellatrix.

- Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas ! s'écria Nymphadora, dont la peur se lisait de plus en plus sur le visage.

- Et si, elle peut. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, cela n'a pas été facile de lui faire rentrer tout ça dans le crâne. Elle s'est bien défendue. Mais, tout le monde a ses limites ! Nous avons atteint les siennes.

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas abandonner ! lança Nymphadora d'une voix forte. Remus est parti à ta recherche avec les autres membres de l'Ordre ! Nous ne t'avons pas abandonnée !

- Tais-toi ! répliqua Narcissa.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! aboya Bellatrix. Tu lui règles son compte !

- Hermione, non ! s'exclama Nymphadora. Ne l'écoute pas !

- Toi, tu vas la fermer ! _Silencio !_ Garde ton énergie pour crier quand tu te feras tuer, dit Bellatrix.

Nymphadora se retourna alors brusquement, et se mit à courir.

- Mais, c'est qu'elle veut s'échapper ! dit Narcissa en riant. Courons-lui après. Hermione, obéis !

Les trois femmes se mirent alors à la poursuite de Nymphadora Tonks.

- Vite, elle va s'enfuir ! dit Bellatrix. Heureusement qu'il est impossible de transplaner, elle a jugé bon de protéger sa maison… mais, problème, elle ne peut pas transplaner elle-même non plus…

Les deux femmes poursuivaient la jeune Auror, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Hermione, elle, les suivait, sans exprimer une quelconque émotion. Ni de joie ni de peine, ni d'amour ni de haine, l'idée de tuer Nymphadora Tonks ne lui inspirait rien à cet instant.

- Elle est dans la cuisine ! cria Bellatrix à sa sœur, qui ouvrit la porte aussitôt.

Mais à peine eut-elle poussée la porte qu'une furie aux cheveux roses s'était jetée sur elle, un couteau à la main.

- Bella ! appela Narcissa en tombant à la renverse, tout en essayant de retenir le bras de Nymphadora.

- _Stupefix !_

Un éclair rouge fusa, et Nymphadora s'immobilisa net, et tomba sur le côté, le corps raide.

- Elle a vraiment cru pouvoir s'en sortir sans baguette, ricana Narcissa en se relevant.

- En plus, elle n'est vraiment pas adroite ! Et puis, quelle impolitesse de se jeter sur sa tante de cette manière ! Les jeunes ne respectent plus rien. Bien. Maintenant que cette petite peste est neutralisée, on va pouvoir laisser Hermione faire le reste du travail.

- Pourquoi ? demanda cette dernière.

- Parce que ce soir, c'est ta soirée. La dernière fois, tu n'as pas obéis lorsque je t'ai demandé de tuer Cassandra Blinn. Cette fois-ci, tu vas exécuter sagement les ordres. Il faut bien que tu nous prouves que tu es docile. Eight serait content. Alors, ce soir, c'est soirée meurtre d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, d'une Auror ! Tu comprends ? Les Aurors sont nos ennemis !

Au sol, Nymphadora scrutait le plafond. Comment elle, Auror brillante, avait-elle pu se faire avoir si bêtement ? C'était vrai, elle était empotée, mais de là à se faire avoir par ses deux tantes… on pouvait à présent distinguer de petites larmes perler aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle avait été surprise, en effet. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette visite de ses deux tantes. Et, tout Auror qu'elle fut, il aurait été improbable qu'elle réussisse à s'échapper.

- Les Aurors sont nos ennemis… répéta Hermione, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Bellatrix s'empara du couteau que tenait sa nièce.

- Tiens, je te donne ça. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tentes de me lancer un sortilège. Cela serait très vilain, ma petite, très vilain. Je sais que tu seras une gentille fille, très sage et très docile. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dit Hermione en hochant la tête. Mais je préfère une baguette.

- Non non non, je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risque. En plus, cela te fera un bon entraînement. N'est-ce pas, Cissy ?

- Tout à fait, répondit la blonde en souriant.

- Je suis fatiguée, se plaint Hermione.

- Tu ne dors pas assez, peut-être ? rétorqua Bellatrix.

- Mais je n'en peux plus…

- Ecoute, Hermione. Cesse de réfléchir. Obéis, vu ? Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit, tu auras un vrai repas, et demain on te laissera dormir toute la journée.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.

- Mais je n'ai pas assez de forces, maintenant.

- Hermione, s'impatienta Narcissa tout en s'approchant de sa sœur, on t'a donné des vitamines, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Un peu de bonne volonté, enfin ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres espère un peu plus de courage de ta part !

Hermione opina, l'air grave.

- Tu vas le faire, alors ? C'est bien compris ?

- Oui.

Hermione fit un pas en avant. Elle avait une douleur dans la tête, elle entendait différentes voix lui parler, résonner dans sa tête, se mélanger aux ordres de Bellatrix et Narcissa. La voix de Eight lui martelait le crâne. En fait, avec tout cela, il lui était devenu impossible d'avoir la moindre pensée lucide. Cependant, malgré la promesse de Bellatrix, Hermione ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle avançait avec peine, le regard de plus en plus vide.

- Hum, elle ne tient plus debout, Bella.

- Je le vois bien, répondit-elle doucement. J'ai amené quelque chose, en cas de besoin…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Narcissa.

- Ma Cissy, c'est un produit que m'a confié Monsieur Eight. C'est… comment dire ? Il m'a juste expliqué qu'avec cela, Hermione devrait pouvoir obéir et sentir ses forces décupler.

La peur se lu au même moment dans le regard de Nymphadora et dans celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas, mais elle sentait que le regard de Bellatrix posé sur elle, une seringue à la main, n'annonçait rien de bon. Narcissa regardait l'objet que venait de sortir Bellatrix avec une certaine joie et beaucoup d'admiration.

- Approche, ma petite, approche, tu ne sentiras rien.

Hermione s'approcha lentement, peu sûre d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Bellatrix venait de lui saisir le bras et d'y enfoncer la seringue d'un geste brutal. Le liquide s'écoula dans le bras d'Hermione, qui poussa un petit cri de douleur. A peine l'étrange liquide répandu dans son organisme, elle se sentit devenir plus résistante. C'était de la drogue, de la drogue pour la rendre puissante, lui faire dépasser ses limites, l'équivalent de ce que connaissaient les Moldus et les militaires. Ce liquide magique eut pour effet secondaire de mettre la pauvre jeune fille dans une rage des plus profondes, elle était revenue à un âge primaire, d'une extrême violence. Nymphadora, au sol, ne pouvait que regarder la scène avec pitié et terreur. Hermione avait totalement disparu.

- Bien, dit Bellatrix. Que le spectacle commence. Je propose qu'on pimente un peu l'action. Délivrons notre chère nièce du sortilège de silence, et aussi de sa stupéfixion.

- Bonne idée, Bella, dit Narcissa dans un grand sourire. C'est fou ce que tu peux être sadique. Complètement folle.

- Je sais, merci ma Cissy.

- On ferme la porte de la cuisine ? Cela serait dommage que notre victime s'échappe.

- Exact. Tu sais, je pense que c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

- Evidemment, Bella.

- Non, mais tu comprends, premièrement, nous supprimons un membre de ce fichu Ordre, deuxièmement, nous augmentons nos rangs avec une Sang-de-Bourbe soumise et docile à souhait, troisièmement, nous lui faisons tuer ce membre de l'Ordre, et enfin, personne ne saura que c'est nous !

- Personne ?

- A part toi, Lucius, Draco, moi et le Maître, personne ne le saura. Et je sais que mon époux et mon fils se tairont.

- Quel intérêt, Bella ?

- Embrouiller les pistes ! Rendre fou l'Ordre du Phénix ! Affaiblir Remus Lupin, un autre membre de l'Ordre. Tous ! Tous les saigner.

Narcissa regardait sa sœur énoncer les raisons, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

- Oui, tous les saigner à mort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent ou qu'ils se rendent et viennent ramper aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- O… Oui, Bella. D'accord, je comprends, répondit Narcissa, un peu inquiète devant l'attitude de Bellatrix – Narcissa était tout de même moins atteinte par la folie Voldemort que sa sœur.

- Très bien, nous y allons ? Hermione, écoute moi. Avec ce couteau, tu vas tuer Nymphadora Tonks. Si tu as besoin d'aide, nous serons là. Avec nos baguettes. Mais, nous voulons que ce soit toi, tu comprends, toi, la plus forte, toi, la tueuse. Tu dois devenir une parfaite servante du Maître, et pour ça, il faut un début. Ce début, c'est ce soir. Réellement. D'accord, ma petite ?

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard braqué sur Nymphadora.

- Excellent. Nous féliciterons Eight, il a déjà fait du bon travail.

Puis, Narcissa délivra Nymphadora du sortilège qui la maintenait muette, en même temps que Bellatrix lançait un _Enervatum_ signal du commencement.

- Hermione, vas-y ! s'écria Bellatrix, complètement hystérique, tandis que Narcissa se reculait pour bloquer la sortie de la cuisine, que Nymphadora avait aussitôt tenté de franchir.

- Hermione, non ! implora Nymphadora en voyant la jeune fille s'approcher d'elle. Hermione, c'est moi, Tonks ! Tu sais, la Tonks que tu connais, avec qui tu aimes rire, plaisanter, quand tout va mal… Hermione, je t'en prie, lutte contre tout ça… ne te laisse pas abattre !

Mais les paroles de l'Auror n'avaient eu que pour effet de faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui devenait de plus en plus menaçante, avec son long couteau à la main.

- Hermione, je ne voudrais pas avoir à me défendre, je ne veux pas te faire du mal… mais si j'y suis obligée…

Elle s'approcha des autres couteaux, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'en saisir un, Narcissa lança un _Accio couteaux_, et regarda sa nièce, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- Je te hais ! lança Nymphadora, qui continuait de reculer, la respiration saccadée. Hermione, reprit-elle en regardant à nouveau la jeune fille, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas, je suis désarmée, regarde, tu ne vas tout de même pas attaquer une personne sans dé…

La lame fondit sur l'Auror, qui leva le bras pour se protéger. Le couteau s'enfonça dans l'avant-bras, faisant pousser un cri de douleur à Nymphadora. Hermione retira la lame, et saisit la jeune Auror, avant de rabattre le couteau. Nymphadora essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les assauts d'Hermione, mais c'était devenu difficile devant une personne dans son état. Cependant, elle usa de sa force et repoussa violement Hermione à terre. Elle avait le bras en sang et déjà des cheveux arrachés. Narcissa et Bellatrix ne bougeaient pas, et se contentaient de regarder la scène, d'un œil amusé. Cependant, la haine d'Hermione, cette violence provoquée par les évènements récents et la drogue de Eight la rendaient beaucoup plus forte. Et surtout, beaucoup plus susceptible.

- Tu… m'as… fait mal ? Tu m'as… poussée ? articula Hermione en relevant la tête.

- Hermione, arrête, par pitié.

Mais, la jeune fille se releva, cette fois ci réellement déchaînée. Nymphadora se retourna, sentant la peur lui donner des ailes, et tenta d'ouvrir les fenêtres de ses mains ensanglantées. Mais Hermione l'attrapa et la tira en arrière. De sa force décuplée, elle se jeta sur Nymphadora qui tomba à la renverse.

- Oh, bien joué ! lança Bellatrix en applaudissant brièvement.

Hermione frappait Nymphadora, qui se défendait difficilement. Hermione avait un bleu à la joue, mais son état n'était rien comparé à celui de Nymphadora qui était en position inférieure. Hermione répétait les coups de couteaux, les larmes aux yeux, larmes de haine, d'horreur et de rage, faisant gicler le sang de l'Auror sur les murs les plus proches. Nymphadora, qui n'avait toujours pas été touchée au ventre essayait encore de lutter. Son visage saignait, elle sentait déjà ses cheveux se coller à sa tempe meurtrie.

Hermione attrapa enfin les deux mains des la jeunes Auror, dont les ongles s'étaient parfois retournée. Elle les immobilisa d'une main dure et brutale, faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur à Nymphadora.

- Hermione, s'il te plait…

Un instant qui parut une éternité à Nymphadora, Hermione la contempla sans rien faire, la regardant dans les yeux. L'espoir se lut dans le regard de Nymphadora. Hermione redevenait-elle elle-même ?

- Tue-là une bonne fois pour toute ! s'impatienta Bellatrix.

Hermione, tenant les mains de Nymphadora immobilisées, entreprit alors de l'autre main qui tenait l'arme de découper les vêtements de Nymphadora grossièrement.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle eut rapidement la réponse. Hermione planta la lame dans le ventre de la jeune femme, qui hurla de douleur.

- Elle est vraiment devenue une machine à tuer, s'exalta Bellatrix.

Narcissa détourna les yeux. Il y avait une limite au soutenable, et voir Hermione lacérer sa nièce était devenu un spectacle trop sanglant pour l'épouse Malfoy.

- Cissy, cela te dégoûte ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Quand il y a trop de sang, cela m'écœure… il y a l'odeur, en plus, répondit Narcissa.

Bellatrix, de son côté, regardait le massacre avec avidité.

- C'est bien, Hermione, c'est très bien !

Nymphadora criait de moins en moins, sentant la vie quitter son corps petit à petit. Elle souffrait le martyr. La douleur était insoutenable. De plus, elle était provoquée par une personne de confiance. Par Hermione en personne.

Enfin, Hermione arrêta les coups, et attrapa Nymphadora par la tête. D'un simple geste, elle égorgea la jeune femme, achevée. Hermione laissa tomber le couteau, et un lourd silence se fit dans la petite pièce. Nymphadora Tonks venait de rendre son dernier souffle en une dizaine de minutes de lutte. Hermione, le souffle court, se releva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Narcissa s'écarta, et laissa sortir la jeune fille, qui semblait maintenant à une coquille vide.

- Parfait, dit alors Bellatrix. Parfait, parfait. Hermione, je suis fière de toi.

La jeune fille était restée juste derrière la porte, les mains ruisselantes de sang, autant du sien comme celui de Nymphadora. Elle avait elle aussi souffert du combat. A plusieurs reprises la lame avait dérapé pour se loger dans sa propre chair.

- Cissy, tu veux bien m'aider ? demanda Bellatrix en s'approchant du corps d'Hermione. Viens m'aider à l'attacher et à la mettre sur une chaise.

Les deux femmes entreprirent alors de déplacer le cadavre, et de le soulever pour le poser sur la chaise. Toutes les deux avaient les mains aussi tâchées de sang l'une que l'autre. Elles déposèrent donc Nymphadora Tonks sur la chaise, plaçant son corps mort en position assise. Enfin, Narcissa reposa les autres couteaux à leur place, et Bellatrix déposa la baguette de la jeune Auror sur un meuble proche. Bellatrix ramassa le couteau, et le nettoya d'un coup de baguette, avant de le reposer avec les autres.

- Tout est fait sans fausse note, déclara Bellatrix en sortant de la cuisine.

Narcissa mit sa main devant sa bouche à peine sortie de la cuisine.

- Quelle horreur, dit-elle. Je préfère la méthode classique, finalement… rien de tel qu'un bon _Avada Kedavra_.

- Hum, fit Bellatrix en haussant les épaules. Les deux méthodes me plaisent, personnellement.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Narcissa.

Hermione regarda les deux femmes sortir de la cuisine. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elles.

- Je crois que la petite impure va mal, susurra Narcissa à l'oreille de sa sœur.

Elle ne se trompait pas. Hermione s'effondra par terre. Bellatrix s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son cou.

- Toujours vivante. Juste mal en point. Allez, on rentre.

Bellatrix attrapa le corps de la jeune fille, en faisant une grimace de dégoût, puis sortit de la demeure avec sa sœur. A l'intérieur, gisait le corps de Nymphadora Tonks. Plus aucune âme qui vive n'habitait cette maison qui était devenue la propriété de la violence et de la mort. Enfin, Narcissa Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange transplanèrent, emportant le corps d'Hermione.

---

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle sentait un coussin sous sa tête, ainsi qu'un matelas grossier et une couverture. Elle était dans le noir. A peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux, qu'elle entendit un _Lumos_.

- Bonjour, dit alors Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait face à elle. Bois.

Il lui posa aussitôt un verre d'eau contre les lèvres. La jeune fille avala sans comprendre, obéissant tout simplement.

- Maintenant, mange.

Le Mangemort lui tendit un bout de pain, ainsi qu'une tomate et qu'une poire. Hermione, soudainement réveillée, sauta sur la nourriture et l'engloutit en quelques minutes.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Hermione acquiesça.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda Hermione.

- Cinq jours, répondit Lucius.

- Cinq jours ? répéta Hermione.

- Oui, dit-il froidement. Tu étais très affaiblie. Avec ton traitement par Eight et la dernière nuit, tu as perdu beaucoup de force. La drogue n'a rien arrangé. Alors, on m'a chargé d'être… un peu… « gentil » à ton réveil, termina-t-il en prononçant le mot « gentil » de manière dédaigneuse.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Bellatrix.

- Elle est réveillée ! Enfin !

Eight entra juste derrière elle.

- Félicitations, Hermione ! dit Bellatrix. Tu as parfaitement bien obéis à mes ordres et à ceux de Narcissa. Monsieur Eight est très fier de toi. Il est heureux de t'annoncer que nous allons pouvoir entrer en phase terminale dès cet après-midi.

- Phase terminale ? répéta Hermione.

- Oui, la dernière étape de ta conversion.

- L'avant-dernière, corrigea Eight. Avant d'entrer en phase finale, je vous rappelle que nous devons faire un test.

- Un test… sur un mois ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Tout à fait, confirma Eight.

- Bien, alors, nous ferons le test cet après-midi. En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

- Bella, nous t'avons déjà expliqué, soupira Lucius.

- Je le sais, dit-elle, mais Hermione a peut-être besoin de savoir.

- Depuis quand informe-t-on les prisonniers de ce que nous leur réservons ?

- Hermione n'est pas notre prisonnière, c'est notre nouvelle recrue, corrigea Bellatrix en regardant Hermione d'un air possessif et malsain.

- Voyez-vous cela ! Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'attache à Hermione Granger ! railla Lucius.

- Lucius ! Comment oses-tu ! Il est vrai que je me suis fait du souci pendant qu'Hermione dormait ces cinq derniers jours, mais c'était par pur intérêt personnel ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du dire au Maître si son nouveau pion venait de mourir ? répliqua Bellatrix, un peu effrayée par cette idée. J'aurais du justifier un énorme échec, te rends-tu compte ? Un mois de travaille par Eight, dit-elle en pointant ledit scientifique, tout cela, qui avait si bien commencé et qui est sur le point de s'achever, tout cela détruit ! Comprends que je me fasse du souci !

- Du calme, chère belle-sœur, du calme. Je comprends bien. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois retrouver Draco et Narcissa. Bon courage pour votre opération, fit Lucius en saluant Eight.

Il quitta la pièce, et laissa Hermione, Bellatrix et Eight seuls. Hermione lançait des regards interrogateurs et craintifs à Bellatrix et à Eight.

- Pas besoin d'avoir peur comme cela, dit Bellatrix. Repose-toi, nous viendrons te chercher cet après-midi. Pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

---

Narcissa et Bellatrix l'avaient emmenée dans la salle numéro huit. Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'avait pas protestée, elle s'était laissée faire. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle revoyait la soirée, la nuit où elle avait assassinée sauvagement son ancienne amie, Nymphadora Tonks. Cela ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, ni aucune peine, elle avait agit selon les ordres, tout simplement. Son esprit détruit et sa nouvelle servitude lui paraissaient normaux. Le travail de Eight avait malheureusement porté ses fruits. Hermione avait eu beau résister, se battre, c'était terminé pour elle. Le meurtre de l'Auror en avait été la preuve vivante, ou plutôt la preuve morte. La preuve de la réussite de Eight, une réussite totale. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à effacer tous les souvenirs d'Hermione, et à lui laisser pour seules informations celles qu'elle avait acquises par lui.

On l'avait attachée. Puis, elle était restée seule avec Eight.

- Nous allons attendre mon assistant, si tu veux bien.

- Assistant ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Une simple aide pour cette opération plus que délicate. Tu le connais bien, il s'agit juste de Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier entra alors à cet instant dans la salle numéro huit.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Eight. Bon, Hermione, je dois te prévenir. Nous allons faire un test, ça tu le sais. Nous allons effacer de ta mémoire tout se qui s'est déroulé ce mois-ci. Nous modifierons ta mémoire en te mettant des souvenirs très banals, comme si tu avais simplement été retenue prisonnière et interrogée. Tu redeviendras comme le premier jour de ton arrivée, aussi fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Dumbledore.

- Mais, je ne veux pas, répondit Hermione à voix basse.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Il s'agit d'un simple test. Un essai. C'est une opération dangereuse, nous ne pouvons pas y aller tout de suite. Si celle-ci est une réussite, nous recommencerons, mais cette fois ci, tout sera effacé, sauf ce mois-ci, justement, tu comprends ? Je peux manier, effacer, inventer, des souvenirs à volonté.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

- Tu devrais dormir au moins deux jours après cet essai, dit Eight. A ton réveil - si tu te réveilles -, nous continuerons immédiatement. Mais, cela ne sert à rien que je t'explique tout cela : tu auras tout oublié au réveil !

Draco rit bruyamment, mais se tu sous le regard oppressant de Eight. Eight fit boire une potion à Hermione, qui sombra aussitôt dans les méandres du sommeil.

---

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle respirait bruyamment, et était complètement affolée.

- Où… où… suis-je ?

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, et se rappela : l'enlèvement par Narcissa, sa détention, des interrogatoires, des _Doloris_… elle se rappelait un manoir, un grand manoir, Voldemort, les Mangemorts…

« Je me suis faite enlevée, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans ma cellule ? Je me suis peut-être évanouie lors d'un interrogatoire, encore, et ils ont eu la flemme de me ramener dans la pièce noire… »

Les souvenirs implantés par Eight semblaient si réels que pour Hermione, tout cela était naturel, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire un effort pour chercher dans sa mémoire. Et surtout, elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus que c'étaient des faux… elle était redevenue elle-même. Elle observa son corps. Elle était couverte d'égratignures, quelques ongles étaient encore retournés, et elle avait un horrible mal au dos. Elle se leva de la table où elle était allongée, et marcha prudemment dans la pièce vide. Cela était tout de même étrange qu'elle soit laissée seule. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et regarda. Un couloir, vide.

« Il faut que je sorte de là ! Je ne suis restée que trop longtemps captive. »

Elle commença alors à marcher sans un bruit dans le couloir, espérant qu'il resterait aussi désert que la salle d'où elle sortait. Elle ne se rappelait pas où était la sortie. Elle approcha d'une fenêtre à l'angle du couloir, et vit qu'elle était à un étage. « Premier étage… » Mais à peine eut-elle détourné le regard de la fenêtre, qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme en blouse blanche.

- On s'enfuit déjà, ma petite ? Je vois que tu vas bien. Allez, tu vas retournez gentiment dans ta cellule.

Tétanisée, Hermione ne su que faire. Le premier réflexe qui lui vint fut de frapper cet homme et de se dégager de son étreinte. Elle se mit à courir à toutes jambes tandis qu'elle entendait l'homme pester et lui lancer des sortilèges de stupéfixion ; elle évitait les éclairs rouges comme elle le pouvait. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle courre au loin et qu'elle transplane. Elle avait enfin une chance de s'enfuir !

Elle trouva enfin un escalier. Un grand et massif escalier qu'elle se mit à descendre rapidement.

- De l'aide, Granger s'enfuit ! cria l'homme.

Elle entendit que d'autres personnes se joignaient à son poursuiveur. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle tomba sur Draco Malfoy. Elle changea de route et se mit à courir dans le sens inverse.

- Ca ne sert à rien de courir, Granger ! criait-il. Tu es désarmée, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps ! _Endoloris !_

L'éclair atteint Hermione qui ne parvint pas à l'éviter. Elle s'écroula au sol de douleur. Draco s'approcha d'elle, et la saisit par le bras, avant de la relever.

- Et bien, tu croyais t'en sortir ?

- La ferme, Malfoy, répondit Hermione en le regardant avec haine.

De son autre main, elle lui assena la gifle la plus forte qu'elle pu donner avec les forces qui lui restaient. Etonné, Draco la lâcha un instant, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la rattraper, elle était déjà partie. Il tenta à nouveau de l'arrêter avec des maléfices, mais Hermione venait de trouver la sortie. Avant que Draco n'ait eut le temps de réaliser qu'Hermione Granger venait de lui échapper, sous son nez, un demi dizaine de Mangemorts venaient de passer en le bousculant et en criant dans tous les sens.

- Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir ! Qui est l'incompétent qui l'a laissée seule dans la salle numéro huit ? s'époumonait Bellatrix.

Hermione couru le plus loin possible à l'extérieur, avant de sentir la protection anti-transplanage disparaître.

Elle transplana sous les yeux des fidèles de Voldemort, qui venaient de comprendre subitement qu'ils allaient avoir d'horribles comptes à rendre à leur Maître. Echouer si près du but… ¤

- Muriel, Muriel, vous m'entendez ?

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'Hermione ne disait plus rien, n'exprimait plus rien. A part des larmes. Elle dormait toujours, sous le regard inquiet de Remus.

- Muriel, est-ce que vous avez terminé ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Remus avait la main posée sur sa joue, et craignait de savoir pourquoi Hermione pleurait si fort. Avait-il envie de savoir, réellement ?

Darwell retira délicatement le cordon qui donnait la drogue à Hermione. Il éteignit ses appareils après avoir tout vérifié, et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Muriel, vous pouvez vous réveiller. C'est terminé. Il n'y a pas eu d'incidents. Vous êtes en parfaite santé. Vous pouvez me parler ?

- O… O… Oui, bafouilla Hermione, dans un état encore second.

Darwell sortit une seringue de sa poche, et piqua Hermione.

- C'est un mélange pour annuler les effets de la drogue. Dans une minute, vous irez mieux.

Remus prit Hermione dans ses bras, tandis que Darwell mesurait une dernière fois le pouls de la jeune femme. Au bout d'une minute qui sembla une éternité, Hermione rouvrit les yeux, et les leva vers Remus.

- Alors, mon ange, tu as pu revisiter toute ta mémoire ? Tu as vu tous toute la vérité ? Tu connais enfin la réalité ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne pu prononcer un mot. Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes venir rejoindre les premières, et fondit en sanglots dans les bras de Remus.

- Chut, ne pleure pas, je sais que ça a du être… dur, dit-il, lui-même apeuré de par l'attitude d'Hermione : qu'y avait-il de si grave ?

- Pardonne-moi, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux gémissements. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi…

- Que je te pardonne quoi ? demanda doucement Remus, dont l'effroyable peur se lisait sur le visage.

- C'est moi, Remus. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Les membres de l'Ordre cachés derrière le tableau ne purent que rejoindre cette absence de paroles. Un silence total, un silence mortel planant au dessus de tout ce qui était mort.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Lecteurs : mais euh on s'en doutait !  
Auteur : vraiment … ?  
Lecteurs : oui !  
Auteur : y'en a même pas UN qui a été surpris ? Damned...  
Lecteur surpris : si, moi ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Je m'imaginais qu'elle allait résister jusqu'au bout, Hermione…  
Auteur ravie : ah, youpi. Tu en as pensé quoi alors ?  
Lecteur surpris : hum, t'es complètement folle et tu viens de mettre une situation bien catastrophique ! Que va-t-il se passer oo ?  
Auteur gênée : Ca, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Ca sera ce que vous découvrirez au prochain chapitre, non sans blague. J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre 14… (croise les doigts) n'hésitez pas à m'insulter, ou à me complimenter. Les deux sont bienvenus ! (surtout les compliments, lol). A la prochaine ! Et merci.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Aveux

**L'azur sera pourpre**

**Blabla de l'auteur lente :** étant donné que je n'ai pas passé les vacances chez moi, je n'ai pas vraiment pu m'avancer dans l'écriture… ajoutons à cela les devoirs de la première, et vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas pu poster rapidement.  
Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire semble plaire de plus en plus, et j'espère que cela continuera sur cette voie. Voilà, je vous livre donc ce court chapitre, un peu transitoire, car désormais qu'on connait la vérité, les choses vont changer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15

Aveux

* * *

Hermione et Remus étaient assis dans le jardin, côte à côte, ne se regardant pas, n'échangeant pas un mot. Il faisait déjà nuit, et on n'entendait que le bruit des derniers grillons de l'été. Il aurait été impossible de dire lequel des deux était le plus sombre, le plus anéanti. 

Lorsque Remus avait entendu Hermione prononcer la dure vérité, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en savoir plus, il su que quelque chose venait de mourir en lui. Il paya rapidement Darwell, le mettant presque à la porte. « Merci pour tout, au revoir, à une prochaine fois, peut-être. Surtout, vous ne nous avez jamais rencontrés, merci. » Et il avait refermé la porte.

A peine revint-il dans le salon, qu'il trouva la moitié de l'Ordre du Phénix autour d'elle, la questionnant, tentant de la rassurer, à part Harry qui ne disait rien et qui la calmait en la tenant dans ses bras. Remus eut soudainement tous envie de les envoyer balader. Ce qu'il fit. « Vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est pas le moment ? Maintenant, vous foutez tous le camp d'ici, et si vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle a vu, vous attendrez ! Merci, au revoir ». McGonagall avait alors pris Harry et Ron par les épaules, leur chuchotant qu'il fallait la laisser seule, avec Remus. Et tous étaient partis, suivant la fière directrice de Poudlard, qui, aussi sévère et renfermée soit-elle, était dans un état d'angoisse alertant.

Alors, une fois tout le monde parti, Remus avait enlacé Hermione tremblotante, et s'était occupé d'elle. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait cela par amour, ou simplement qu'elle lui faisait de la peine, dans cet état. Il l'avait lavée, choyée, lui avait fait à manger, sans poser la moindre question. Hermione, elle, ne disait rien. Elle était encore sous le choc. Remus aussi. Ses gestes étaient plus des automatismes qu'autre chose.

Puis, après l'avoir remise sur pied, il était sorti dans le jardin. Il avait besoin d'être seul. De se faire à cette idée. « C'est elle, c'est elle qui l'a tuée… » Pourquoi, il ne savait pas. Comment, non plus. Ce qui l'importait, c'était juste ces mots. « Hermione a tué Nymphadora. » Puis, il s'était mis à pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis cette nuit, où il l'avait retrouvée morte, son amour. Il venait de comprendre que si c'était elle, si c'était bien Hermione, si c'étaient bien Voldemort et ses fidèles qui l'avaient fait faire cela, alors, tout n'avait été qu'illusion : son semblant de bonheur auprès d'une nouvelle femme venait d'être a nouveau détruit. C'était un peu comme une seconde mort.

Hermione était ensuite venue le rejoindre, et elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Elle avait trop de gêne pour parler. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle en voulait aussi à Voldemort. En fait, elle en voulait à la Terre entière. Elle aussi, elle essayait de se faire à cette idée. « J'ai tué Nymphadora. C'est moi, la coupable. C'est moi que Remus cherchait depuis deux ans. C'est moi qu'il devra tuer s'il veut la venger… » Et elle avait pleuré avec lui, en silence.

Maintenant, les larmes avaient disparu, leurs joues étaient sèches, et il ne leur restait plus que le silence. Remus aurait aimé prendre Hermione dans ses bras, mais il en était incapable. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas en vouloir à Hermione, qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas fait cela de son plein gré, mais une autre partie de lui-même faisait naître la colère. Car, quelque soit la raison, c'était elle. Elle, Hermione Granger. Cette femme en qui il avait toujours eu confiance.

- Hermione.

- Remus.

- Raconte-moi tout.

Elle ne réfléchit pas, et déversa tout un flot de mots racontant sa détention. Elle ne cacha rien, n'ajouta aucun ornement, et ne dit que la vérité, avoua tout. Elle ne cacha pas son dégoût envers son comportement, combien elle se sentait si sale, si faible de ne pas avoir su leur résister. Elle raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Elle cita bien les noms des responsables de son changement : Voldemort en premier plan, avec Bellatrix Lestrange, puis Eight et Narcissa, ainsi que tous les autres Mangemorts. Mais, elle ne tut pas ce qu'elle ressentait : une part de culpabilité.

Puis, elle termina son récit, et tourna son regard larmoyant vers Remus. Ce dernier regardait le sol, pensif.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux. Ne le nie pas. Je sais que même si tu m'aimes, tu as envie de me tuer.

Remus sentit ses démons ressurgir et confirmer les dires de la jeune fille.

- Oui, finit-il par répondre.

Le silence redevint alors omniprésent.

- Mais, ajouta-t-il après un moment, si je le faisais, cela serait complètement… idiot.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ta faute. Bien sûr, tu as une part de responsabilité, on ne peut pas nier que tu aurais pu résister, tenter de t'enfuir, de lutter… mais, avec le traitement que l'on t'a infligé… je comprends parfaitement dans quel état tu t'es trouvée. Et les véritables coupables, ce sont bel et bien Voldemort et Bellatrix. Et ce… Eight.

Hermione se sentait rassurée par ces mots, mais elle sentait bien qu'une barrière venait de naître entre elle et Remus. Et qu'elle ne retomberait sûrement qu'une fois la source du mal éradiquée.

- C'est lui. Et c'est elle, surtout. Elle, Bellatrix. Elle a tué Sirius, et maintenant, elle te tue, toi, et moi. Et t'as détruite à petit feu, et t'as achevée en te faisant… en te faisant la tuer. Elle t'a enlevé l'innocence et la pureté, et elle m'a enlevé mon amour.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle était apeurée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Je ne viendrai pas t'étouffer avec un oreiller. Non, ça ne règlerait pas le problème… la justice ne serait pas rétablie, et Nymphadora n'en serait pas plus vengée.

- Pardonne-moi, dit-elle simplement.

- Hermione…

Il l'attrapa par le menton, et tourna son visage vers le sien.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je ne peux pas nier qu'une distance vient de se mettre entre nous, mais, comprends bien cela, jamais je n'atteindrai à ta vie. Non, ensemble, nous nous occuperons de Voldemort. Et de Bellatrix. Eight. Tous, on les aura et on leur fera payer. Pour Nymphadora, et pour toi.

Hermione acquiesça doucement.

- Il est vrai que je ne pourrai pas passer l'éponge aussi facilement, que cette idée restera toujours là : c'est toi qui l'a tuée. Ce sont tes mains qui ont… abattu le couteau, oui, c'est toi. Toi, mon autre amour. Mon second amour a tué le premier.

Et il la serra dans ses bras, le plus fort possible, comme s'il avait voulu à la fois la noyer d'amour et la faire suffoquer.

---

Cette nuit là, Remus ne ferma pas l'œil. Il tenait Hermione fermement collée contre son torse, la regardant dormir. A la portée de sa main, il y avait sa baguette. D'un simple geste, il pouvait l'attraper et tuer Hermione.

« Arrête, arrête… » se maudit-il. « Comment puis-je penser à une chose pareil ? »

« C'est normal », lui répondait son autre lui-même.

Puis, il détourna son regard de l'objet devenu meurtrier, et reprit la contemplation d'une Hermione endormie. « Ca ne peut pas durer… »

Non, il en était certain, maintenant, il fallait que les choses bougent. Il fallait que Voldemort tombe enfin pour de bon, car il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pourrait tenir, depuis qu'il savait la vérité. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la faute d'Hermione… et pourtant… une partie de lui-même l'aimait et comprenait, mais l'autre n'était que haine et vengeance, et avait décidé d'éradiquer le tueur. La tueuse…

« Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Il faut s'occuper de Bellatrix et de Voldemort ! »

« Et d'Hermione… »

« Non ! »

« Tu sais très bien que celle qui a eu les mains salies par le sang de ta Nymphadora, c'est Hermione Granger… »

« Non, c'était un pantin des Mangemorts ! Elle n'était plus elle-même ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais… »

« Je le sais ! »

« Et si elle t'avait menti ? »

« Hermione ne ment pas ! Et puis, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Elle adorait Nymphadora ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu… ? »

« Je le sais. »

« Tu es bien sûr… »

« Sûr et certain. Sinon, je ne l'aimerais pas. »

---

- Je vais continuer mon travail d'espion.

- Remus !

- Pourquoi ne le continuerais-je pas ?

- Remus, tu sais la vérité, ça va se voir… comment vas-tu regarder Bellatrix en face sans te trahir ?

- Hermione, je ne la regarderai pas, je la tuerai.

- Remus, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas comme ça ! On doit avoir un plan ! Attaquer le repère avec Harry et les membres de l'Ordre ! Remus, tu vas mourir si tu fais ça…

- Au moins elle sera morte.

- Remus, supplia Hermione, ne la tue pas comme ça, attends… oui, attends que l'Ordre soit prêt, attends qu'on ait un plan, que Snape nous aide, et que tes informations deviennent utiles…

- Elles ne le sont pas ?

- Je t'en prie…

L'homme commença alors à faire les cent pas. Il était vrai qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de grandes compétences pour réussir à se maîtriser avec les loups-garous et les autres Mangemorts, s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer. Le pire serait sûrement une rencontre avec Voldemort. Comment résister à ses intrusions ? Certes, il était doué en Occlumencie, mais certainement pas autant que Snape. « Me perfectionner, à tout prix ! »

- Hermione, nous ferons des exercices d'Occlumencie toi et moi. Tu feras la Legilimens, et je devrai te résister. Je vais continuer, mais je vais t'écouter.

- Tu penses donc pouvoir te maîtriser ? Remus, j'ai peur… il ne faut pas.

- Je ne peux plus reculer. Jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort, je devrai être de son parti.

Hermione frissonna.

- Et tu vas… te faire apposer la Marque ?

- Je ne l'espère pas. Je ferai tout mon possible pour repousser ce moment. Mais tôt ou tard, Voldemort me rencontrera, et je devrai me faire marquer…

- Il ne faut pas !

- Hermione, si avec cette Marque je peux m'approcher de Voldemort et lui régler son compte, alors je la prendrai !

- Remus ! Et la prophétie ? Et Harry ?

- Rien à faire. S'il ne se bouge pas, ça sera moi qui le tuerai.

Hermione se mit à triturer ses doigts.

- Remus, il ne faut pas…

- Hermione, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec tes « il ne faut pas » !

C'était la première fois que Remus s'énervait sérieusement contre elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais seules des larmes réussirent à couler.

- Comprends-moi, bon sang ! Je veux lui faire la peau ! Tu comprends ? C'est Voldemort et Bellatrix, ou toi !

- Ou moi ? gémit Hermione.

- Oui, ou toi. Une partie de moi veut ta mort, l'autre veut celle de Bellatrix et de son maître. Pour l'instant, c'est la deuxième qui domine, car je t'aime, mais tôt ou tard, si rien ne se passe, j'ai peur de te faire du mal. Hermione, je ne veux pas craquer. Ce n'est pas ta faute, je le sais bien…

- Je croyais que… commença la jeune femme.

- Oui, moi aussi je croyais, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est inconscient, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ça : c'est toi, c'est toi qui l'as tuée…

- Arrête ! cria Hermione.

- C'est la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort, ni celle de quiconque.

- Je le sais aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il faut détruire le mal à sa racine : Voldemort et Bellatrix. Va, calme-toi, ne pleure plus, je sais que c'est dur…

- Tu ne sais rien, murmura Hermione. Revivre ce mois… revivre cet enfer… j'ai encore les sensations…

Il ne répondit rien, et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'agenouilla, et releva son visage vers le sien.

- Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi de vouloir me venger. Mais, il le faut.

- Remus…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, soudain devenue une enfant sans défense. Elle se lova dans les bras de cet homme qui pouvait la tuer à tout moment, mais elle se sentait tout de même en sécurité. Pour l'instant, la raison dominait la haine.

- Je vais aller tout dire à l'Ordre… tout ce que j'ai vécu, et on organisera une attaque ultime. Tu as raison, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais toi, sois prudent… sois prudent avec Greyback et les autres. Je t'en conjure.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ca sera dur, mais je le ferai.

- Avec mes souvenirs, en plus de toute ta contribution, et avec l'aide de Snape, on devrait pouvoir y arriver… savoir où ils sont… et avec Snape, et toi, on pourra trouver Voldemort, et l'abattre.

- Quel optimisme…

- Non, c'est plutôt l'espoir. Un espoir dérisoire, mais que veux-tu, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

* * *

_A suivre…_

En effet, c'est juste cinq pages Word. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, même si ce n'est pas très très long. A la prochaine !


	17. Chapitre 16 : Courage

**L'azur sera pourpre**

**Blabla de l'auteur de retour pour vous jouer plein de mauvais tours :** et oui, je suis enfin reviendue ! Plus motivée que jamais je vous livre ce petit chapitre rien que pour vous ! Certes il n'est pas long (après tout les chapitres n'ont jamais été bien longs dans cette fics, à quelques exceptions). J'avais prévu 18 chaps, plus prologue et épilogue vingt, mais, je pense bien que ça va faire plus… xD On en est au 16, et ce n'est pas du tout fini (même si on a quand même dépassé le milieu, sauf si j'ai soudain envie de faire une fic-fleuve avec des chapitres en veux-tu en voilà… non ne partez pas, je plaisantais !).  
Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et merci encore pour vos reviews et tout votre soutient lors de ma note d'auteur (que ce chapitre remplace maintenant) ! Z'vous z'aime !

* * *

Chapitre 16

Courage

* * *

Lorsque l'Ordre du Phénix vit arriver Hermione et Remus, côte à côte, les murmures et les discussions cessèrent. Tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers les deux arrivants, qui allaient, sans nul doute, apporter des informations capitales. Tout le monde avait la gorge nouée, s'attendant au pire. Car en voyant la distance, faible certes, mais distance tout de même, qu'il y avait entre Hermione et Remus, entre leurs mains, entre leurs corps, leurs regards, on pouvait franchement se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de profondément grave pour que le couple maintenant connu des membres de l'Ordre soit en aussi mauvaise posture. 

- Bonjour, lança Hermione d'un ton froid.

- Bonjour, répondirent Minerva McGonagall et Arthur Weasley d'une même et unique voix.

- Comme prévu, je viens vous faire part de mes souvenirs – les véritables.

Tout le monde prit place autour de grande table rectangulaire qui occupait la pièce centrale du premier étage de la maison de la famille Black. Etaient présents Harry, Ron, Bill et Charlie venus exprès, Arthur et Molly, McGonagall, Maugrey, et Kingsley. Remus et Hermione s'assirent chacun en bout de table.

- Je voudrais juste vous dire, avant que vous ne commenciez Miss Granger, que si vous avez un souci quelconque dans votre récit, nous comprendrons tout à fait, dit McGonagall.

- Tout ira bien, j'ai déjà raconté cela une fois, à Remus, je peux bien le faire une nouvelle fois, bien que cela ne m'enchante guère…

Harry lui lança un regard compatissant. Il avait déjà vécu ça avant son amie, et il savait combien c'était désagréable de devoir répéter maintes et maintes fois la même histoire.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que tout ce qui s'est passé était contre ma volonté, précisa Hermione. Même si j'en tire une part de culpabilité non négligeable, j'essaye de me persuader que je n'y suis pour rien, même si cela est impossible.

Elle serra ses poings, nerveuse, et ferma un instant les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de monter aux yeux. Remus lui jeta un regard déterminé, et lui fit signe de commencer.

- Tout ce dont j'avais souvenirs était effectivement illusions. Tout commença lorsque je me fis enlever par Narcissa Malfoy…

Elle narra une nouvelle fois à l'assemblée tout entière l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu. Sur le début, elle n'avait pas de difficultés, mais quand elle arriva à cette terrible nuit où elle avait ôté la vie de Nymphadora Tonks, l'esprit sous l'emprise de ses tortionnaires, le récit se fit plus lent, entrecoupé par des silences.

Hermione acheva la confession sur son évasion. A peine eut-elle terminée, que les questions fusèrent.

- Comment peux-tu être certaine que cela est vrai ? demanda Ron, effrayé.

- Comment pourrait-on mettre en doute cela ? Tout s'explique… répondit Hermione, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, Remus ?

- Que ressentez-vous par rapport à Hermione ?

- Comment allez-vous venger Tonks ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que les Mangemorts ont voulu se servir de toi ?

- Quel a été le pire moment ?

- Tu veux te venger, toi aussi, Hermione ?

- Mais vous allez vous taire !

Hermione avait crié. Les questions n'attendaient même pas leur réponse, tout s'enchaînait brusquement. Tout le monde les regardait, Remus et elle, comme s'ils étaient devenus des animaux rares, sauvages, qu'on avait enfermés en cage et qu'on pouvait observer en toute liberté.

- Tout ça, c'est confidentiel, répliqua Hermione. Nos sentiments ne concernent que nous. Mais je pense que vous êtes assez intelligents pour deviner notre… état d'esprit.

- Nous allons continuer tout cela, et nous allons nous charger de Voldemort et de ses pitoyables fidèles, ajouta Remus à voix basse.

- Et, comment ? demanda Harry. Selon cette… prophétie, je dois…

- On connaît la chanson, coupa Remus. Ecoute, je ne suis pas plus meurtrier que toi, Harry. Mais il y a un moment, on est tellement emporté par la haine, par le désir de venger l'être qu'on a perdu, par_ le désir de donner la mort_, par amour, qu'on en oublie qu'on n'est qu'un humain comme les autres, qui n'a aucun droit sur la vie de qui que ce soit. Et ça, Harry, je le vis. Tu es plus fort que moi. Quand Sirius est mort, tu as peut-être senti la colère, la haine déferler en toi envers cette femme que nous avons en horreur, Bellatrix Lestrange, mais quand tu as levé ta baguette face à elle, tu n'as pas prononcé le sortilège de Mort. Non, tu n'as _que_ lancé le sortilège de Souffrance, et tu sais, rien que ça, cela montre ta force. Car il est certain que si j'ai l'occasion de tuer Voldemort, Bellatrix, Narcissa, je le ferai. Tous. Je dis cela comme ça, on en sait pas ce qui arrivera, peut-être que je changerais d'avis au dernier moment, mais là, maintenant, c'est mon désir le plus cher. Et le seul moyen de m'en débarrasser, de ce désir, c'est de le satisfaire.

La longue tirade de Remus fut suivie d'un court silence de quelques secondes qui parut interminable à Hermione.

- C'est eux, ou moi, lâcha-t-elle.

- Mais, enfin, Remus ! protesta McGonagall qui avait aussitôt compris la signification de la phrase d'Hermione.

- Elle n'a pas tort. Je n'y peux rien.

- Il a déjà beaucoup de courage pour ne pas m'avoir tuée. Un homme plus faible aurait laissé sa haine l'envahir totalement, il n'aurait pas réfléchi, et je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Mais, ce n'est pas… sa faute… dit Molly. La pauvre petite, elle aussi elle a déjà eu… beaucoup de courage pour résister comme cela aux Mangemorts.

- Vous appelez ça « résistance » ? s'écria Hermione. Je ne suis pas coupable, mais indirectement, je suis responsable. Je n'ai pas été assez forte.

Remus ferma les yeux un instant, soupira, et dit :

- Nous ne pouvons pas juger. Seulement constater. Mais nous pouvons aussi conclure : Voldemort doit disparaître. A tout jamais. Lui et ses fidèles. Pour que jamais une telle chose ne se reproduise. Pour Nymphadora.

- Mais, que faire ? se lamenta Ron.

- J'ai réfléchi, expliqua Remus. Je ne fais plus partie de l'Ordre, mais si j'ai pris la peine de venir, ce n'est pas que pour soutenir Hermione et apporter plus de détails. C'est aussi pour vous exposer mon idée. Elle n'est pas bien compliquée en soi, mais demandera beaucoup d'efforts, de courage, de sérieux, d'organisation. Elle demandera la coopération de tous.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, et poursuivit :

- Je ne devrais pas tarder à devoir rencontrer Voldemort. Je peux retourner voir Greyback quand bon me semble. Je dois retourner au repère de Voldemort assez rapidement. Ils m'attendent. Je suis encore leur allié potentiel, leur futur Mangemort bien serviable. Je vais devoir rencontrer Voldemort lui-même. Bien sûr, le jour de la cérémonie – ils vont sûrement célébrer l'entrée officielle d'un ancien membre de l'Ordre au sein de leur perfide organisation –, il y aura _tout le gratin_. Bellatrix, cette chère Bellatrix, bien sûr qu'elle sera là. Ils seront tous là. C'est ce qu'il faut ! Là, nous pourrons agir !

Personne ne dit mot, attendant qu'il continue.

- Nous aurons besoin de l'aide de Snape. Nous verrons ainsi s'il est bien un… espion à votre service. Dans tous les cas, il n'y a personne d'autre que lui qui puisse remplir la tâche d'obtenir toutes les informations sur le jour où je rencontrerai Voldemort. Oh, bien sûr, je le saurai moi-même – j'espère – mais comme je ne suis pas… aussi proche de Lui que l'est notre cher Severus, je n'aurai sûrement pas le peu de confidences qu'il doit faire, et si j'insiste pour savoir quand, où et avec qui se déroulera la « rencontre avec le Maître », on risque de trouver ça… un peu louche.

- Vous avez raison, confirma McGonagall. Mais, comment pourrons-nous investir les lieux sans nous faire repérer ? C'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

- Evidemment, que cela sera dur. Cet aspect là, je m'en charge. Je n'ai pas encore décidé comment, mais il est certain que seul, je serai désavantagé. Je dois bien admettre… admettre que vous me serez utiles.

Arthur eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais, on n'a jamais voulu rien que t'aider… notre but est d'aider le monde sorcier, le côté lumineux… et nous savons que tu fais toujours partie de ce côté, malgré la mort de ton amour.

Remus haussa les épaules. Il ne savait que répondre sans être mauvais. L'Ordre le dégoûtait encore et toujours. Il allait juste se servir d'eux comme ils l'avaient utilisé sous chantage. Et, en plus, tout le monde serait sauvé. Peu importe de quelle manière, peu importe par qui. Car, comme l'avait dit Remus, si Harry ne se bougeait pas, il se chargerait du Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa place.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il fallait que la prophétie soit accomplie, mais il savait aussi que Nymphadora devait être vengée.

- Je vais commencer par retourner au Quartier Général des Mangemorts. Ensuite, il faudra que vous m'organisiez une rencontre avec Severus Snape. Nous élaborerons notre stratégie.

Arthur se racla la gorge.

- Tu es sûr, Remus, de vouloir continuer à travailler avec lui ? Je croyais que tu le détestais encore plus qu'après le décès d'Albus Dumble…

- Arthur, c'est le seul qui puisse nous aider. A moins que tu aies une autre solution ? Propose toujours.

Le père Weasley baissa les yeux un instant, avant de répondre :

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Merci Remus pour toutes ces informations. Et, merci à vous, Miss Granger, dit McGonagall d'une voix douce vers la jeune femme. N'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler, ou à vous confier à vos amis si vous avez du mal à surmonter tout cela, termina-t-elle en pointant Harry et Ron.

- Merci, répondit Hermione. Je pense que nous pouvons y aller ?

- Oui, confirma Molly. Tu peux aller te reposer ma chérie. Nous allons discuter de tout ce que tu nous as raconté. Sois prudente, surtout.

La jeune femme se leva, et quitta la salle en saluant brièvement ses collègues de l'Ordre.

- Remus, rien ne vous oblige à rester. Vous pouvez aller la conforter, glissa Charlie à l'oreille de l'homme.

Ce dernier se retint d'envoyer Charlie balader, et quitta la salle de la même manière qu'Hermione. Il entreprit alors de la retrouver. Elle n'avait pas été bien loin, et il la rattrapa aisément dans un couloir juste à côté. Elle se dirigeait vers le grenier où autrefois Sirius s'occupait de Buck.

- Alors, tout va être organisé, dit-elle sans se retourner, entendant que Remus l'avait rejointe.

- J'espère. J'espère bien vite. Je vais retourner voir les Mangemorts au plus vite.

- Tu vas voir Greyback dans les Îles Shetlands ?

- Non, je vais directement retourner voir les Malfoy et compagnie au Manoir, enfin, peu importe qui est là, il faut seulement que je commence à prévoir ma rencontre avec Voldemort. Il va falloir que je voie Snape très rapidement.

Hermione opina.

- C'est un pari risqué.

- C'est la seule possibilité que nous avons. C'est le seul moyen de le rencontrer que j'ai. Après, je pourrai le voir, bien sûr, mais tout sera plus difficile. Il faut l'avoir dès le premier coup. Je prends déjà beaucoup de risque en faisant l'espion, bien plus que Snape.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir.

- J'ai peur pour toi.

- Je sais. Tu me l'as dit au moins mille fois.

Hermione tressaillit. Le ton de Remus était celui de l'homme las des plaintes et des peurs de sa compagne.

- Désolée, dit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-il dans un soupir. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes. Mais, tu sais que je ne peux pas vraiment être trop proche de toi jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint notre but ultime. Cette guerre dure depuis bien trop longtemps. Il faut que tout cela s'achève. Il en est plus que temps.

- Oui, cela fait bien trop longtemps… des années…

Remus s'arrêta de marcher, et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Laissons cela de côté, n'en parlons plus, veux-tu ? Nous en discuterons suffisamment en temps et en heure. Et puis, tu ne dois pas être très bien après avoir à nouveau raconté ton mois de torture. Moi non plus, cela ne me fait pas du bien… j'espérais tant que cela soit autre chose… j'espérais tout, mais pas ça… pas toi…

Il tourna les talons, la salua de la main, et dit :

- Tu pourras passer boire le thé cet après-midi, si tu veux. Je vais continuer de travailler sur mon plan. J'irai voir les Mangemorts ce soir.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione d'une voix faible.

Elle le regarda partir, sans ajouter un mot.

Au final, elle était en train de tout perdre. Avec les révélations apportées par Darwell, elle avait eu l'audace d'espérer que tout irait mieux. « Quelle audace que celle de l'espoir ».

Mais tout disparaissait, tout fuyait, son environnement devenait eau qui glissait, qui filait entre ses doigts. Les gens s'effaçaient, se noyaient, il ne lui restait plus qu'elle-même. Plus que son courage. Son espoir. Son audace. Que tout se finisse, et qu'elle puisse enfin être en paix avec Remus. Que Nymphadora repose éternellement en paix.

- Miss Granger ?

Elle sursauta, sortie de ses réflexions. McGonagall se tenait en face d'elle, le regard sévère, mais néanmoins compatissant.

- Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos, le peu de temps de tranquillité qu'il nous reste avant l'attaque – si elle arrive, un jour.

- Oui, Professeur.

- Et, ne laissez pas Remus trop souvent seul… nous ne savons pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. Soyez sur vos gardes aussi, il pourrait s'en prendre à vous. Je le connais, je sais qu'il se contrôle, mais vous l'avez bien dit tout à l'heure…

- Je sais, je sais, répondit Hermione.

Une fois McGonagall partie, Hermione courut dans le grenier. Elle entra rapidement par la trappe. A l'intérieur, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, et se mit à pleurer doucement.

- Hermione ?

Elle leva les yeux, et aperçut la tête de Ron qui dépassait par la trappe.

Il monta. Il était suivi de Harry. Tous deux s'assirent à côté de leur amie.

- On sait que tu préfères sûrement être seule, mais on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir te voir. Tu es si distante, en ce moment. On sait pourquoi, maintenant. C'est si terrible. Mais, t'inquiète pas, on fera tout pour t'aider, et on règlera son compte à cette horrible Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Hermione, je te jure que tout sera vite terminé, assura Harry.

- Non, cela ne disparaîtra jamais. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée, cela restera gravé en moi.

- Hermione, fais un effort, insista Harry.

Elle essuya ses larmes de sa manche, et continua :

- Et puis, Remus…

- Tu as l'impression de le perdre ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, avoua la jeune femme.

- Ecoute, il a quand même vingt ans de plus que nous, que toi, peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous mettre ense…

- Ron ! coupa Hermione. On n'a rien décidé ! Ca s'est fait comme ça. Et puis, l'âge, ce n'est rien. Enfin, si, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas cela ! C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait.

Harry passa son bras sur les épaules de son amie. Il s'approcha de son oreille, et lui chuchota quelque chose que Ron n'entendit pas. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione quand Harry se recula.

Rien n'était perdu, finalement. Jamais rien n'est perdu. Et ce qu'avait murmuré Harry avait de quoi soulager Hermione, au moins pour quelques heures.

* * *

_A suivre…_

La suite au prochain épisode n.n ! Ahem. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'espère que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps pour le chapitre 17 ! Dans ce chapitre, on rejoindra Remus et sa petite visite à Voldy-land : tout commence à se mettre en place, enfin. Et pour la mystérieuse chose qu'a dit Harry, les réponses viendront aussi ! A bientôt, et merci encore à mes lecteurs et reviewers.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Rupture

**L'azur sera pourpre**

**Introduction :** Bonjour ami lecteur. Comment vas-tu ? _"J'attends la suite de ta fic depuis des mois ! Je suis uber énervé !"_ Ah ! Vraiment ? Tu sais, j'ai un bac à passer, et… _"Et alors ?"_ Et alors oui, d'accord, c'est mal, j'aurais dû continuer cette fic plus tôt… Enfin ! Le chapitre est enfin là. Alors, bonne lecture, et désolée pour le retard monstrueux.

_Ce chapitre est un court chapitre de « transition ». Il expose l'évolution de la relation entre Remus et Hermione, ainsi que les évènements qui vont venir (sans apporter d'information plus précise pour le moment). Le prochain chapitre comportera donc plus d'avancée dramatique (dramatique au sens de l'action)._

_Nota bene : les chapitres à venir ne seront plus très longs. Pas par flemme, mais parce que l'action se resserre, donc certains chapitres seront sans doute plus court que la moyenne des autres chapitres._

_Et pour l'info : ne pas poster de review n'encourt aucune peine pénale et l'auteur n'est en aucun droit d'en réclamer, mais notez aussi que poster une review ne sera pas surtaxé par votre fournisseur d'accès à Internet ! D'avance, merci à mes reviewers qui sont ceux qui me font continuer mes histoires..._

* * *

Chapitre 17

Rupture

* * *

Remus avançait vite. Il fallait faire vite. Tout le temps était compté à partir de maintenant. Il ouvrit une porte, et entra. C'était la même salle que celle dans laquelle il avait rencontré Snape pour la première fois, quand il était revenu dans l'Ordre.

- Bonjour, Lupin, lança froidement Snape. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait attendre.

- Disons que je ne suis pas d'humeur à perdre mon temps.

- Je comprends. Comment avez-vous réagi à l'annonce de Granger ?

Un lourd silence s'installa, qui enserra le cœur de Remus, et ne dérangea pas Snape, qui enchaîna :

- Je devine à peu près. Je ne m'étalerai pas sur le sujet, je n'ai moi-même pas de temps à perdre.

- Alors tant mieux, rétorqua Remus d'un ton brusque.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Snape, d'un ton faussement sympathique et empreint d'ironie.

- Il s'avère que vous êtes censé être un espion, une sorte d'agent double au compte de l'Ordre.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est exact Lupin. Tout comme vous.

- Tout comme moi. A la différence que l'on doute beaucoup plus sur la sincérité de votre loyauté que de la mienne.

- Et pourtant il aurait de quoi en douter pour vous aussi, répliqua Snape sèchement. Mais que voulez-vous ? Vous êtes obligé de me faire confiance. Après, si vous préférez le doute et la méfiance, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Remus serra les dents. C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter. Et puis, au point où il en était, il n'avait pas d'autre issu que de faire confiance à Snape. Il était allé voir les Mangemorts après son entretient avec l'Ordre à propos de la mémoire d'Hermione retrouvée. Mais il n'avait rien appris de plus. Cela n'avait pas été très concluant : il n'avait finalement eu qu'une longue discussion avec plusieurs Mangemorts qui lui exposait divers plans d'attaque qu'ils allaient soumettre à Voldemort. On lui avait vaguement parlé de son entrée. Mais pourtant, les autres Mangemorts le considérait déjà presque comme un des leurs : cela signifiait sans doute que la cérémonie approchait à grands pas.

- Très bien, poursuivit Remus. J'ai besoin de savoir quand aura lieu la cérémonie d'entrée dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Quand est-ce que Voldemort va faire de moi un des siens. Je dois absolument le savoir le plus tôt possible.

Snape passa sa main sur son menton en levant légèrement la tête, avant de fixer Remus droit dans les yeux et de lui expliquer la situation :

- Normalement, on ne sait jamais _exactement_ quand cela va se passer. Bien sûr vous aurez un aperçu du moment, mais pas de l'instant précis. Comprenez, le Seigneurs des Ténèbres préfère faire ainsi afin d'être sûr de la loyauté de ses futurs fidèles – et bien sûr afin d'éviter un piège. Et puis, il n'a de compte à rendre à personne.

- Hum. Cela serait trop facile…

- Cependant, je pourrais faire jouer la relation que j'entretiens avec Voldemort. Comme vous le savez, il me fait vraiment très confiance. Mais je ne vous assure pas de le savoir très vite. Car je ne pourrais me permettre de lui demander directement. Mais je pense pouvoir obtenir l'information. C'est faisable.

Snape avait dit ceci sans exprimer le moindre sentiment envers Remus, ni de compréhension, ni de compassion.

- J'espère que vous êtes conscient de ce que vous me demandez, lança Snape d'un regard glacé.

- Et j'espère que vous savez ce que je compte faire. Nous tuerons les Mangemorts ce soir là.

- Pour réussir un tel miracle, pour réussir à vous introduire dans le lieu de la cérémonie, pour que tout l'Ordre arrive à entrer, vous aurez besoin de plusieurs traîtres.

- Nous serons deux, dit Remus, d'un ton plat et sans appel.

- Nous serons deux… confirma Snape, afin de souligner le fait qu'il serait également complice. Mais dans tous les cas, une opération de la sorte devra être préparée minutieusement. Et cela n'est même pas certain de fonctionner.

- Peu importe. C'est notre seule chance.

--

Remus passa sa grande main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage. Il pensait. L'entretient avec Snape semblait plutôt prometteur ; certes Snape ne lui avait pas dit ouvertement qu'il ferait tout son possible pour aider au fonctionnement du plan, mais il avait semblé apte à coopérer. C'était déjà ça. Mieux que rien. Cela laissait une ouverture sur une vengeance, une justice qu'il attendait depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Il y avait Hermione aussi. Ah ! Hermione. Un sujet délicat. Il ne savait pas tellement que faire. Il savait qu'il valait mieux se tenir à distance d'elle en attendant l'heure de la revanche, pour leur propre bien à tous les deux. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui écrire une courte lettre dans laquelle il lui témoignait beaucoup de sentiments, ainsi que ce qu'il pensait faire par la suite.

_Flash back_

Hermione songeait au propos de Harry. Le jeune homme lui avait glissé à l'oreille les mots suivants : « Remus est en pleurs, il appelle ton nom, puis celui de Tonks. Il m'a dit qu'il allait t'écrire une lettre. Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer ».

La sorcière avait souri. Elle se sentait rassurée : Remus ne l'oubliait pas. Pourtant, cette lettre pouvait contenir des choses terribles. Elle ne savait pas tellement si elle devait se réjouir ; du moins, elle était touchée par cette preuve d'attention de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le lendemain, Harry lui remit la lettre de Remus. Elle ne semblait pas très longue. Elle se hâta de l'ouvrir : elle n'avait pas revu Remus depuis l'entretient qu'ils avaient eu avec l'Ordre, lors de son rapport sur ce qu'elle avait appris avec l'aide de Darwell. Elle n'avait pas osé aller le voir depuis. Et elle avait plutôt bien fait.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Tu n'es pas venue me voir. Mais je comprends ta démarche. Harry m'a rapidement expliquée dans quel état tu te trouvais. Sache que pour le moment, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Mais je crois aussi que nous devrions rester à distance en attendant l'heure de la revanche. Rassure-toi, les choses vont en s'accélérant. Tout devrait arriver vite, bien plus vite que nous le pensons. Je ne sais pas si nous serons prêts, mais c'est une opportunité à saisir. J'espère que nous serons en paix bientôt. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer les motifs de ma demande de distance. Cela me paraît évident pour toi comme pour moi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Remus. »_

Son cœur se serra ; mais elle comprenait. Cela valait mieux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, en silence. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, en plia la lettre avant de la ranger dans un tiroir.

C'était bien une sorte de lettre de rupture ; mais une rupture temporaire. L'avenir s'annonçait moins triste.

Les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Pour le moment.

--

Harry avalait un grand bol de lait glacé. Remus vint s'asseoir à la table du petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait que Ron, Harry et Arthur Weasley.

- Comment s'est déroulé l'entretient ? demanda Arthur.

- Plutôt bien. Snape est d'une humeur habituelle. Mais il semble vouloir nous aider.

- C'est très bien, répondit alors Arthur.

- Je me demande franchement si tu as bien de lui demander ça à lui, grimaça Harry.

- Le fait est que je n'ai pas le choix Harry !

- Je suis d'accord. Mais pouvons-nous lui faire vraiment confiance pour cette affaire ?

- Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne nous a pas déçu, argumenta Arthur. Laissons les choses se faire. Mais soyons prêts.

Remus joignit ses mains et fixa Harry dans les yeux.

- Harry. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à affronter Voldemort dans les semaines, voire les jours qui arrivent ?

Son ton était grave.

- On n'est jamais prêt, répondit Harry. Surtout pour ce genre de choses. Surtout pour accomplir une telle prophétie.

Remus soupira. Le garçon avait raison.

- Je le sais bien. Mais je préfère te prévenir : les choses risquent d'arriver bientôt, très bientôt.

Harry acquiesça.

- Je le sais bien. Mais que pouvons-nous y faire ?

Ron se retourna vers lui :

- Harry, tu sais, c'est vraiment important pour Hermione. Je crois qu'on doit vraiment faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Tu as raison Ron. Quand je pense à ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Et ce qu'ils ont fait à Tonks.

Remus ne dit pas un mot.

- Mais j'aurai besoin d'aide, termina Harry. Je ne peux pas le faire seul.

- Tout comme je ne peux pas venger Nymphadora seul, ajouta Remus. Je l'ai cru pendant longtemps. J'ai enquêté dans mon coin pendant longtemps. Je croyais pouvoir y arriver seul. Je me disais « c'est une affaire personnelle. Je dois agir seul et venger ma défunte épouse de mes propres mains, sans l'aide de quiconque ». Mais je me trompais. Je suis faible, seul. Tout comme tu es faible seul Harry. Malgré les exploits que tu as accompli face à face avec Voldemort, il est néanmoins nécessaire que nous soyons là pour t'aider. Et pour accomplir notre but commun : éliminer cet homme qui a détruit nos vies et qui compte en détruire bien d'autres.

- Merci, Remus, répondit simplement Harry dans un sourire léger.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, dit Arthur Weasley. Tu pourras compter sur nous.

Remus poussa un long soupir.

- Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Et espérer. Mais le moment viendra. Et quand Snape saura quand je dois entrer dans le cercle de Voldemort et le rencontrer, nous devrons réagir très vite.

- Et nous pourrons enfin avoir un espoir d'en finir.

_« Et ma Nymphodora reposera enfin en paix. Et je pourrai de nouveau regarder Hermione dans les yeux. »_

* * *

_A suivre…_

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews. Le prochain chapitre viendra probablement plutôt fin juin, après mon bac (sauf si je décide d'écrire lors d'un moment de repos, au lieu de jouer sur mon PC).

A bientôt, et j'espère sincèrement que mon petit chapitre vous a plu, malgré sa courte taille et son aspect transitoire.

PS : en aucun cas je ne fais du chantage, mais si vous prenez en compte le fait que je me remets à poursuivre cette fic et qu'à la base je ne suis pas très motivée, je serais vous, je laisserais un petit mot d'encouragement... (s'en va en sifflotant).


	19. Chapitre 18 : Absolution

**L'azur sera pourpre**

**Introduction :** _Hey non, je ne suis pas mourue ! J'ai failli quand même mouru ; après presque deux ans d'inactivité, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions ! Bref. Sans plus attendre, la suite de cette fic. La fin approche très très grandement. J'ai décidé d'écourter la narration de cette histoire, afin d'aller plutôt droit au but. Je ne suis pas sûre que faire un chapitre entier sur « l'action » ait été utile. De plus, après deux ans d'inactivité, l'esprit foisonnant d'idées s'en est un peu allé... Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

Chapitre 18

Absolution

* * *

Il est des choses que l'on sait inéluctables. On a beau espérer qu'elles n'arriveront pas, on ne peut s'empêcher de savoir que c'est un espoir vain. Il y a d'autres choses que l'on espère ne pas s'être passées comme on l'imagine. Mais souvent, le pessimisme est réalisme. Remus avait tant souhaité que Hermione n'ait rien à voir avec le meurtre de Nymphadora. Remus avait tant espéré que l'attaque de Voldemort se passe sans accroc. Il savait bien que ce n'étaient que des espoirs futiles. Mais si ces espoirs n'étaient pas là, alors il n'y aurait absolument plus rien à quoi nous attacher pour tenter de luter jusqu'au bout.

Remus s'était isolé. Il faisait le bilan. Le bilan de sa vie, le bilan de la guerre contre Voldemort, le bilan de son histoire avec Nymphadora, de celle avec Hermione. La bataille tant attendue qui était supposée mettre fin au chaos qui régnait sur le monde était enfin arrivée. Les choses s'étaient enchainées très vite. Severus Snape avait obtenue l'information nécessaire à l'élaboration du plan. L'Ordre s'était concerté avec Remus, et ils avaient convenu d'un plan d'attaque. La rencontre se déroulait en un lieu secret, mais leur atout principal restait Snape : il avait été chargé d'accompagner Remus qui n'était pas supposé savoir où avait lieu la rencontre.

Cette extrême rigueur de la part de Voldemort semblait étrange, lui qui disait ne craindre personne ; mais les avancées mutuelles entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors n'étaient plus si distancées que cela : l'écart se resserrait imperceptiblement, et l'Ordre ainsi que tout le monde sorcier qui combattait Voldemort se renforçaient. Voldemort redoublait donc de prudence en ces temps douteux.

Bien sûr, Snape avait communiqué l'information à l'Ordre. Il ne faisait désormais aucun doute qu'il n'avait fait que rester loyal. Et en effet, il n'avait pas menti : le lieu qu'il avait indiqué fut bien celui de la rencontre. L'Ordre était arrivé en avance et avait pris position non loin de l'endroit-clef où se déroulerait tous les évènements. Puis le moment où Voldemort vint marquer Remus du signe des Mangemorts arriva. Tout se passa très vite.

Les talents d'Occlumencie de Snape lui avaient permis de se préserver jusqu'au dernier moment d'une éventuelle intrusion de Voldemort dans son esprit. La trahison de Snape fut un choc sans mesure pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autres furent moins surpris... Mais la confiance qu'avait placé Voldemort en Snape était au moins équivalente à celle que Dumbledore avait placé dans le même homme. Ce fut la première erreur de Voldemort : avoir confié les plus hautes responsabilités à l'homme qui allait le trahir. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir, Lui qui n'arrivait pas à pénétrer dans l'esprit barricadé de son fidèle le plus proche ?

Ce fut sans doute le jour de rédemption de Snape. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard méprisant et furieux envers tous ceux qui avaient pu douter de lui. Même Harry dut admettre qu'il avait, finalement, porté sa haine envers son ancien professeur beaucoup trop loin, et que finalement, c'était en partie grâce à lui que tout avait pris fin.

L'Ordre surprit le conseil des Mangemorts, pris au dépourvu, étant à mille lieu d'imaginer une trahison de la sorte. Quand ils arrivèrent, certains fidèles de Voldemort ne purent s'empêcher de maudire Remus, et avaient eu un relent d'orgueil en se disant _''qu'ils le savaient bien, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un ancien membre de l'Ordre, qu'ils l'avaient vu venir''_. Mais cette prise de conscience d'avoir vu venir le futur ne les aida pas en quoique ce soit à combattre les forces qui déferlaient sur eux.

Le combat fut, comme on peut se l'imaginer, brutal. McGonagall démontra que malgré son âge avancé, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa magie et de son talent. Harry fit preuve d'un sang froid exemplaire. A la vision de tous ces Mangemorts réunis, prêts à le tuer à la moindre occasion, il sentit l'adrénaline le saisir et lui imputer d'agir. Le regard de Remus, dur et froid, insistant, fut l'élément déclencheur du geste fatal. Ensemble, les deux ennemis lancèrent leur sort funeste, qui se rencontrèrent comme autrefois. Harry fut le plus fort, et sans doute le mieux accompagné.

Les cadavres jonchaient le sol. Hermione était restée en retrait, au début, puis était venue soutenir Harry et avait aidé les autres Aurors dans la bataille. Remus, quant à lui, ne cherchait qu'une seule personne : Bellatrix Lestrange. Alors que les derniers Mangemorts tombaient, ou se rendaient, alors que la défaite était inévitable pour les Mangemorts, alors que même Voldemort était lui-même tombé des mains de Harry, Bellatrix fut la plus coriace. Elle réussit à se dérober pendant que les affrontements faisaient rage. Mais Remus l'avait suivie. Il allait pouvoir tomber sur elle en combat singulier.

L'envie de faire souffrir Bellatrix était la même que celle que Harry avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il avait vu Bellatrix causer la mort de son parrain. Bellatrix se savait suivie. Remus finit par la rattraper, et il put enfin s'attaquer à sa cible. Mais la haine qui aveuglait Remus l'empêchait d'agir comme il le fallait. Il n'était pas habitué à ce sentiment comme l'était Bellatrix. L'issue du combat apparaissait favorable à Bellatrix, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, Hermione surgisse derrière Bellatrix. Elle avait suivi Remus, de peur qu'il n'arrive pas à lutter contre Bellatrix. Elle avait d'abord laissé Remus faire, puis voyant ses difficultés, elle avait jugé opportun d'intervenir et d'aider l'homme qu'elle aimait.

De la même manière qu'on l'avait forcée à tuer Nymphadora Tonks de manière cruelle, elle donna une mort tout aussi horrible à Bellatrix. Armée d'une poignard, elle l'avait enfoncé profondément dans le dos de Bellatrix qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Bellatrix avait eu trop de confiance en elle : elle se voyait déjà triomphante sur le cadavre de Remus, et elle avait relâché toute sa vigilance. Sa vanité avait causé sa perte, n'ayant pas vu Hermione arriver.

Bellatrix fut d'abord surprise par le coup qu'elle reçu. Mais ceci n'allait pas suffire à la vaincre. Heureusement, Remus profita de ce moment et lança d'un ton glacial :

_- Doloris !_

Il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lancer ce sortilège normalement impardonnable. Bellatrix ressentit une vive douleur lui parcourir le corps, ce qui la fit tomber au sol. Hermione avait déjà retiré le poignard du dos de sa victime. Profitant de la chute de Bellatrix, Hermione se jeta sur elle et la poignarda au cœur. Bellatrix se vida peu à peu de ses forces, et rendit son dernier soupir. Hermione retira alors le poignard qu'elle avait utilisé pour tuer Bellatrix et le jeta au loin.

Puis elle partit rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre qui se rassemblaient autour des blessés, tandis que d'autres réfléchissaient déjà au moyen de poursuivre les derniers Mangemorts survivants. Bientôt, la défaite de Voldemort se répandrait comme une trainée de poudre, et les derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté sauraient qu'ils n'ont guère plus d'espoir de s'en sortir.

La joie et l'allégresse n'étaient pas encore au rendez-vous, mais un profond soulagement s'installait malgré tout. Les morts étaient nombreux, et l'Ordre n'avait pas été épargné. Ron était brièvement blessé, tandis que Ginny, qui avait insisté pour aider l'Ordre, était tombée pendant la bataille. De nombreux autres sorciers étaient également blessés, et leur vie était en danger s'ils ne recevaient pas de soin rapidement.

Tout s'était déroulé très vite. Remus faisait le bilan de cette bataille, maintenant qu'il était rentré, que tout était terminé. Nymphadora avait été vengée, mais pas par lui. Il avait contribué à la mort de Bellatrix, mais finalement, c'est Hermione qui l'avait fait. C'est grâce à Hermione également qu'il était encore en vie. Les pensées s'entrechoquait dans sa tête, et il ne savait plus que penser.

Il se sentait soulagé, lui aussi. Mais, malgré la mort de Bellatrix, il gardait toujours la même peine au fond de lui. La vengeance ne lui avait pas rendu Nymphadora, et il n'avait jamais cru que cela pourrait la ramener. Mais il avait cru que cela pourrait au moins effacer sa peine. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour achever définitivement son deuil. Et il ne pourrait pas y arriver seul. L'étape la plus importante était franchie : l'élimination des Mangemorts et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais il fallait maintenant se tourner vers l'avenir.

Était-il prêt à revoir Hermione ? Était-il prêt à pardonner ? Était-il prêt à oublier ? Pourrait-il reconstruire sa vie avec cette femme à laquelle il tenait désormais autant qu'il avait tenu à Nymphadora ? Toutes ces questions étaient encore sans réponse.

_« J'ai encore besoin de temps... »_

* * *

_A suivre…_

_La fin... très prochainement._


	20. Chapitre 19 : Commencement

**L'azur sera pourpre**

**Avant-propos :**_ Voici enfin le dernier et ultime chapitre de cette histoire. Je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de temps entre la publication du prologue de cette histoire et sa fin, et encore plus de temps entre le chapitre 18 et la fin de l'histoire. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner pour cette (longue) attente. Mais l'univers de la fanfiction ne m'attire plus autant qu'avant. J'ai donc mis du temps à me motiver à écrire mes chapitres._

_Pour ceux qui seraient néanmoins intéressés par mes écrits, et surtout __**très patients**__, voici mes trois actuels projets d'écritures :_

_- Une suite à mon histoire 'La vengeance de Jack' (fandom Pirates des Caraïbes). Mais pour l'instant je suis au point zéro niveau scénario, je tente en vain de trouver des idées pour une suite, mais rien de plausible ne vient. La grosse page blanche, mais j'espère que cela viendra..._

_- Un OS sur un nouveau fandom, à savoir l'excellent jeu Dragon Age: Origin (un RPG de qualité). Il serait centré autour du personnage de Leliana et de sa relation avec la garde des ombres (qui serait une humaine Cousland). Son titre sera fort probablement 'La conteuse'._

_- Et enfin, une histoire originale d'heroic fantaisy, fraichement tirée de mon cerveau. Ce projet prendra du temps et ne restera peut-être que sur mon disque dur._

_Globalement, mon attrait pour le fandom Harry Potter s'est épuisé. Je vais donc achever cette ultime histoire autour de Remus Lupin et d'Hermione Granger ! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews ne mangent pas de pain *message subliminal*._

* * *

Chapitre 19

Commencement

* * *

Du temps. Voilà ce dont il avait dit qu'il aurait besoin.

Hermione était patiente, et elle comprenait tout à fait que Remus ait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point sur sa vie, sur ce qui s'était passé. Mais comme tout, la patience a des limites. Remus s'était retiré depuis maintenant plus de trois ans. Hermione pensait qu'il n'aurait besoin que de quelques mois de solitude. Le problème, c'est que les mois étaient devenus des années, et que Remus avait fini par disparaître.

Disparaître. Plus aucune nouvelle. Introuvable.

Que fallait-il faire ? Attendre encore ? Espérer un éventuel retour ? Hermione était compréhensive, mais elle avait elle aussi des sentiments. Elle aimait Remus et avait fait tout son possible pour l'aider, pour se racheter. Elle avait tué la meurtière de Nymphadora de ses propres mains. Elle avait protégé Remus. Elle savait que la situation de l'homme qu'elle aimait était difficile, et qu'il avait été marqué à vie par la mort atroce de Nymphadora. La mort de Nymphadora qu'Hermione avait elle-même infligé. Mais bon sang, elle ne l'avait pas fait de son plein-gré ! Elle avait été manipulée, asservie, détruite. Oui, Hermione avait souffert elle aussi. Elle avait souffert de recouvrer la mémoire, de savoir ce qui s'était passé, de l'avoir _vécu_.

Avec le temps, Hermione finissait par devenir amère. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Et ce Remus qui avait disparu dans la nature... N'avait-il plus de cœur ? Ne songeait-il pas à Hermione ? Elle aussi, elle souffrait ! Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir la peine et la souffrance. Quel égoïste !

Malgré son amertume, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'affection pour lui, et d'espérer son retour. Mais après plusieurs années, l'espoir s'éteignait. Elle avait essayé de le retrouver, en vain. Elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle le retrouve...

_« Je reviendrai en temps voulu. En attendant, ne cherche pas à me revoir. Je t'écrirai. »_

Des lettres, elle en avait reçu, oui. Au début. Puis, de moins en moins, et enfin, plus rien. Hermione se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait. L'avait-il oubliée ? Vivait-il tel un reclus ? Avait-il perdu ses sentiments pour elle ? Était-il mort... ?

Un soir de décembre, alors que la neige tombait doucement, un hibou vint apporter une lettre à Hermione. Elle l'ouvrit. Elle se serait attendu à tout, sauf à une lettre de la part de Remus.

_« Pardonne-moi. Remus »_

Voilà tout ce qui était écrit. Pardonne-moi... Cela voulait dire tout et rien. Lui pardonner... mais quoi ? L'attente ? L'absence de nouvelles ? Sa disparition ? Autre chose ? Hermione se mettait à angoisser. Elle avait réussi à reconstruire sa vie depuis le départ de Remus, mais ne l'avait pas oublié. Cette courte lettre fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Le hibou la regardait avec étonnement. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Hermione finit par relever la tête de la lettre, et observa l'oiseau.

- Tu attends que je te donne une lettre pour lui répondre ?

Le hibou hulula.

- C'est un oui ?

Le hibou ne répondit pas. Il continuait de la regarder, et d'attendre. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Qu'elle sache. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit.

Le hibou continuait de l'observer en silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Hein ? Tu vas me regarder encore longtemps comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas retourner chez ton maître ?

Chez ton maitre. Quelle sotte. Il lui suffisait de suivre le hibou pour le retrouver. Ce hibou venait bien de quelque part, non ? Et il avait de fortes probabilités de venir de chez Remus.

- Tu veux m'amener chez Remus. C'est pour ça que tu m'attends.

Le hibou hulula de nouveau, et se tourna vers l'extérieur. Il était toujours posé sur la fenêtre ouverte. Un vent froid entrait dans la maison d'Hermione, et quelques flocons commençaient à couvrir le sol près de la fenêtre d'un léger duvet blanc. Hermione fit entrer l'oiseau chez elle et referma la fenêtre. Elle alla chercher quelques vêtements chaud. Elle sorti de quoi écrire. Elle voulait avertir Harry qu'elle se rendait chez Remus, et qu'il était possible que quelque chose de grave se soit passé. Elle griffonna un mot rapide et le confia à sa chouette.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de suivre le hibou de Remus : en balai. Par ce temps glacial, elle espérait que le voyage ne serait pas trop long.

En arrivant chez Remus, dans une maison isolée de la campagne anglaise, Hermione avait vu ses doutes se confirmer. Elle était entrée et avait découvert le corps de Remus, inerte, sur le sol de ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Elle avait retrouvé une fiole de poison à côté de lui, accompagné d'une lettre, avec son nom sur l'enveloppe.

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle se précipita vers lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il puisse être mort. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit mort. Au final, tout ce temps n'avait servi à rien. Elle avait espéré qu'il retrouve le goût de la vie, mais il n'avait fait que le perdre petit à petit. Et s'entêter dans sa solitude n'avait rien arrangé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu vivre avec elle ? Elle aurait pu l'aider, le réconforter, lui redonner le goût de vivre...

Alors qu'elle pleurait au dessus du corps de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, elle remarqua qu'il respirait encore. Certes, très faiblement, mais il respirait encore. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, et entendait son cœur battre très faiblement. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle attrapa la fiole vide, la main froide de Remus, et transplana à l'entrée de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Les guérisseurs étaient formés à la guérison des blessures et affections d'origine magique, mais ils étaient également capables de guérir d'autres sortes de problèmes. Hermione attendit. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que ce n'était pas trop tard. Elle décida alors de lire la lettre qu'elle avait trouvé à côté de Remus.

_« Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner pour cet acte. Mais mon existence était devenue trop dure et inutile. Je pensais que le temps finirait par calmer mes blessures et ma douleur, me faire tourner la page. Je pensais que la mort de Bellatrix m'aiderait. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à tourner la page. Je t'écrivais en espérant pouvoir revivre pleinement à nouveau, mais j'ai compris que rien ne changerait. Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi j'ai refusé de vivre avec toi. Cela aurait été trop dur. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Hermione, mais tu as tué Nymphadora. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais je n'y peux rien, mon esprit reste fixé sur cette idée. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu changer un jour, si j'aurais pu tourner la page. J'ai perdu espoir de sourire à nouveau. Tu as fait tant de chose pour moi. Oublie moi, refais ta vie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, de t'avoir fait peut-être espéré. Pardonne-moi. Remus. »_

Les larmes coulaient encore sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle était à la fois désespérée, triste et furieuse. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Elle pensait qu'il serait plus fort. Il avait réussi à survivre tant d'années après la mort de Nymphadora, et le voilà qui se... se suicidait ? Après qu'Hermione a tué Bellatrix et vengé Nymphadora ? Après plus de trois ans ? Avait-il vraiment besoin d'en arriver là ? Avait-il vraiment voulu _mourir_... ? Pour rejoindre Nymphadora ? Pour mettre fin à sa peine ? N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen de lui faire oublier sa peine, de lui faire accomplir son _deuil_ ?

Un guérisseur finit par sortir de la chambre où était soigné Remus.

« Il s'en remettra. Heureusement que vous nous l'avez amené rapidement, il était au bord de la mort. Comment avez-vous fait pour le retrouver ? Remus Lupin avait disparu depuis si longtemps.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Hermiona.

- Pas plus que ça. J'étais à Poudlard en même temps que lui. J'étais un Gryffondor, moi aussi. Mais je le connais oui. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Miss Granger.

- C'est... son hibou. Il m'a mené jusqu'à lui.

- Ah ! Ces animaux sont vraiment intelligents. Il a dû comprendre que son maître était en danger, et il a voulu que vous le sauviez.

- Ce doit être ça, oui... soupira Hermione. Aura-t-il des séquelles ?

- C'est possible. Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos pour se remettre. Nous le garderons quelques temps ici, en surveillance. Nous l'aiderons à se remettre.

Hermione remercia le sorcier. Elle entra dans la chambre. Remus dormait. Les guérisseurs avaient rapidement examiné les restes de poison présents dans la fiole apportée par Hermione et lui avait immédiatement donné une potion afin de contrer l'action du poison. Hermione resta assise un long moment à côté de Remus. Mais bon sang... si son hibou ne l'avait pas guidée, elle ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé à temps ! Elle ne l'aurait peut-être jamais retrouvé du tout, vu qu'elle ne savait pas où il habitait jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau de Remus l'y conduise. Qu'espérait-il en lui envoyer cette missive ? Qu'elle le retrouve et le sauve ? Qu'elle devine qu'il avait mis fin à ses jours ? C'était un véritable casse-tête.

- Il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite.

Hermione soupira.

- Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra pour attendre son réveil. Et je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il aille mieux, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé...

C'était pour eux la chance d'un nouveau commencement. Pour peu que Remus l'accepte, bien entendu.

* * *

_Prochain épisode : l'épilogue._

_Je vous promets de l'écrire très vite._


	21. Chapitre 20 : Rédemption

**L'azur sera pourpre**

**Alleluia ! **Dieu soit loué ! Car je ne vois pas d'autre raison que celle de l'intervention divine qui a permis la finalisation de cette fanfiction ! Bon, en réalité, je dois avouer que je me suis triturée _(vite fait)_ les méninges pour trouver un épilogue sympa. Le temps que je consacre à la fanfiction est quasi nul en ce moment, et le peu de temps que je passe à réfléchir à cette ultime fic est plutôt faible – et a été relativement peu productif. Mais **ALLELUIA** l'illumination divine a envahi mon cerveau_ (comprendre : j'ai eu une idée !) _et voici enfin l'épilogue tant attendu internationalement_ (par mes lecteurs se comptant sur les doigts d'une main ? Allez, deux mains ?)_ de cette longue fiction qui aura mis **plus de cinq ans** à voir sa fin advenir. J'espère que mon style et la façon dont je traite l'histoire n'aura pas trop évolué de sorte à ce qu'un lecteur qui lirait mon histoire d'une traite ne soit pas ''choqué'' par les changements entre les chapitres.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 20

Rédemption

* * *

Remus attendait, seul, sur une chaise, dans un coin d'une salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il se trouvait au quatrième étage, dans le service de pathologie des sortilèges, où sont internés les sorciers atteints de maladies incurables qui sont la conséquence de sortilèges. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à cet endroit, et avait peur de finir comme les autres patients, et de devoir faire la causette avec Gilderoy Lockhart jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Non, plutôt mourir que d'en être réduit à ça !

Heureusement pour lui, il ne venait que pour une banale consultation auprès d'un guérisseur du service. En effet, certains des guérisseurs de ce service avaient suivi une formation en psychologie afin de mieux s'occuper des patients internés, parfois à vie, dans ce service si spécial.

- Monsieur Rémus Lupin ? lança une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme en robe verte attendait que Rémus le rejoigne. Elle avait une longue chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, qui aurait fait pâlir toute la famille Weasley de jalousie. Remus se leva et alla rejoindre la guérisseuse. Elle le conduisit dans son cabinet, referma la porte, et se présenta :

- Je suis la guérisseuse Emma Darwell, enchantée de vous rencontrer monsieur Lupin.

- Remus Lupin, enfin vous le savez déjà, répondit Remus en pointant la fiche que venait de lire la guérisseuse.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous amène à consulter un guérisseur du service de pathologie des sortilèges ?

Remus soupira, et commença alors une brève explication.

- Je ne suis pas là pour me faire interner. J'ai été soigné il y a peu de temps, ici-même, pour une autre raison. Vous avez dû lire mon dossier, je présume ?

- Oui, répondit la guérisseuse. Tentative de suicide, vous avez été admis à l'hôpital après que Mrs Granger vous a amené ici, en état critique.

- C'est bien cela... répondit Remus d'un air désolé. Je suis là pour ça.

- Pardonnez ma curiosité – enfin, il faudra vous y faire, nous sommes là pour ça – est-ce que vous êtes venu de votre propre initiative ?

- Oui... oui mais j'y ai été fortement incité par les guérisseurs, et par Hermione Granger. Mais je suis là de mon plein gré. J'ai décidé de m'en sortir.

- Et bien, il n'est jamais trop tard, monsieur Lupin.

Remus n'aimait pas être là, mais il devait admettre qu'il en avait besoin.

- Madame Darwell, je peux à mon tour vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y.

- N'auriez-vous pas, par pur hasard, un frère qui exerce au Canada ? Ou quelqu'un de la famille ?

La guérisseuse haussa les sourcils.

- Vous voulez parler d'Anselme ?

- Oui, c'est bien cela... vous êtes donc bien sa sœur ?

- Oui, répondit la guérisseuse. Mais, même si je vois mon frère assez rarement – le Canada, ce n'est pas la porte à côté, et de toute façon il est toujours occupé à travailler jour et nuit – il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

- C'est que nous avions donné de faux noms, expliqua Remus. Vous savez, avant la fin de cette guerre, nous voulions rester prudents... en tout cas, si un jour vous avez l'occasion de revoir votre frère, et que vous y pensez, remerciez le de la part de Mr et Mrs Scott. Nous avions vraiment été peu sympathiques avec lui, alors qu'il nous a aidé bien plus que l'on ne peut l'imaginer.

- Très bien, j'y penserais.

Elle nota quelques bribes sur un parchemin, dont Remus ignorait la nature. Peut-être commençait-elle déjà à prendre des notes sur son nouveau patient ?

- Je ne sais pas si tout cela va vraiment m'aider... soupira Remus.

- Vous pensez que vous avez atteint un stade critique au point de ne plus pouvoir vous relever des épreuves que vous avez traversées ?

- Mais enfin, s'exclama Remus, cela fait des années que tout cela est arrivé ! Hermione a été formidable avec moi, et je n'arrive pas à effacer toutes ces choses de mes pensées ! La guerre est finie, Nymphadora vengée, et pourtant, rien de cela n'efface ce qui s'est passé ! Je n'arrive pas à oublier que Hermione a tué Nymphadora, même si elle n'y était pour rien. Je n'arrive pas à oublier comment Nymphadora est morte. J'ai toujours cette scène horrible, quand je rentre chez moi, et que je la trouve, là, dans la cuisine... J'ai essayé pendant des années d'oublier, Hermione m'a aidé, elle m'a laissé une chance, je lui ai laissé la chance de m'aider, et... et j'en suis encore là. Une personne normale aurait fait son deuil, non ?

Remus s'était levé, pendant qu'il parlait, et semblait exaspéré.

- Je voulais juste être en PAIX ! Si seulement j'avais réussi à mourir, je serais tranquille ! J'aurais pu rejoindre mes amis morts au combat, j'aurais pu cesser de me tourmenter avec... avec tous ses souvenirs... c'est ça... c'est ça qui me gangrène, la MEMOIRE ! Vivre avec cette mémoire de malheur !

Il s'arrêta, et regarda la guérisseuse, qui l'avait écouté attentivement sans dite un mot.

- Madame, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas déjà dû faire mon deuil ? Ah, c'est vraiment désolant, d'en arriver à... à ça... je suis tellement, tellement désolé d'avoir voulu infliger ça à Hermione.

- Vous parlez de votre tentative de suicide ? Vous culpabilisez à l'idée qu'Hermione aurait pu souffrir de vous perdre ?

- C'est... oui, c'est ça... Je devrais m'en moquer, mais non, je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça... vous voyez, encore des remords ! Encore des souvenirs, de la culpabilité...

- Remus, vous semblez, en effet, vivre dans le passé.

- Oui, et je n'arrive pas à construire le présent et encore moins le futur. Voilà. Je crois que j'ai posé le problème.

- Oui, vous avez posé le problème, et vous l'avez plutôt bien fait. Vous avez déjà franchi une étape en m'exposant tout cela.

- Quoi, c'est aussi facile que ça ? Il suffit que j'admette mes problèmes pour qu'ils soient résolus ? s'esclaffa Remus, d'un ton ironique.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais sans cela, comment pourriez-vous espérer continuer à travailler avec moi à aller mieux ?

Remus ne répondit pas. Il eut un profond soupir.

- J'ai vraiment envie d'aller de l'avant. J'ai de la chance, en fait, d'être là. Ce que je vous disais, tout à l'heure, que j'avais envie d'être en paix, qu'on me fiche la paix, de ne plus me souvenir de tout ça... je sais que c'est une solution de facilité. Que les problèmes ne s'évacuent pas, qu'ils s'affrontent, se surmontent... mais c'est beaucoup trop dur. Je ne peux pas y arriver seul.

- Et c'est parce que vous ne pouvez pas y arriver seul que vous êtes venu me voir. C'est parce que vous ne pouvez pas y arriver seul que après cette consultation, vous allez rentrer chez Hermione Granger, pour vous éloigner un peu de votre maison où vous avez vécu des moments si terribles, pour retrouver cette femme qui est prête à vous aider et qui accompagnera notre travail par son soutien moral et affectif. La mort et la vengeance n'ont jamais été des remèdes miracles pour se remettre de la perte d'un être cher. Mais le dialogue, le soutien de vos proches, et l'acceptation peuvent faire leurs preuves. Vous dites qu'une personne normale aurait fait son deuil il n'y a pas de règle universelle qui dit qu'il faut faire son deuil dans un délai déterminé, Remus. Votre deuil viendra. Votre repos viendra lui aussi. Vous pourrez reconstruire votre vie. Vous ne chercherez plus à disparaître. Mais pour cela, il vous faudra de l'aide, et je suis là pour ça.

Remus acquiesça.

- Depuis quand n'êtes-vous pas retourné voir Nymphadora ? demanda la guérisseuse.

- Vous voulez dire... depuis quand ne suis-je pas retourné sur sa tombe ?

- C'est bien cela oui.

- Depuis... depuis très longtemps.

- Y êtes vous retourné depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- N... non. Vous pensez que je devrais y retourner ?

- Je pense que cela pourrait vous faire du bien. Mais cette fois-ci, vous n'irez pas la voir simplement. Vous irez lui dire au revoir.

* * *

**AMEN !**

Ceci est le dernier chapitre, mais il y aura un épilogue. Oui oui je sais c'est trop l'arnaque, vous vous dites, ''mais ça n'en finira donc jamais, à chaque fois elle dit que le prochain chapitre est le dernier, et elle traîne son histoire en longueur, elle veut qu'on soit mort avant d'avoir lu la fin ?''. Et bien je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que l'épilogue est ECRIT et qu'il n'y aura pas de surprise-surprise ''pouf un chapitre bonus'' ! Il est dans le même style que le prologue ! Il servira de conclusion à l'histoire, même si ce chapitre apporte son lot de réponses et de conclusion également.

Mais, séchez vos larmes, car comme je sais que la patience n'est pas une vertu facile, l'épilogue ne se fera pas attendre. Que cela ne vous dispense pas de me couvrir de reviews pour ce chapitre, j'accepte les insultes et remontrances, et les compliments aussi, quand même. A très bientôt tout le monde ;)


	22. Épilogue

**L'azur sera pourpre**

Blabla préalable pour faire genre j'ai des trucs à dire : Et voici l'épilogue. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Épilogue

* * *

Cet hiver là était particulièrement froid et rugueux. Le jardin d'Hermione était couvert de neige, et il était impossible de voir la moindre trace d'herbe ou une quelconque fleur. Il faudrait attendre encore de nombreux mois avant que les premières fleurs n'éclosent et ne viennent embellir ce jardin.

Je décide donc d'aller acheter des fleurs, à défaut de pouvoir les cueillir. Je me couvre et sors dans le froid et le vent glacial à la recherche de fleurs qui auraient poussé à l'abri de toute cette neige. Heureusement, la maison d'Hermione n'est pas située loin du centre-ville. Je rentre chez un fleuriste moldu, et lui achète un bouquet de fleurs sobre.

De retour chez Hermione, je sonne, et attends qu'elle m'ouvre.

_Te voilà. Tu as fait vite._

Elle observe les fleurs, puis me regarde.

_Allons-y._

Elle s'habille rapidement, et me rejoins sous la neige. Le cimetière n'est pas à côté. Je prends sa main, et nous disparaissons dans un bruit sourd. Arrivés à proximité du cimetière, dans un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets, nous nous mettons en marche, en silence.

_Tu ne devrais pas y aller seul ?_

Je lui réponds que non, que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et que nous devons lui dire au revoir tous les deux. Car toute notre histoire est désormais liée, et que je ne peux pas exclure Hermione de mon histoire avec Nymphadora, et inversement.

Nous arrivons. Deux hommes se tiennent droits face à un caveau familial. Je reconnais la tombe de cet homme mort à la guerre, et remarque que désormais, son nom est suivi de celui de sa femme. Cette vieille dame que j'avais vue si souvent venir se recueillir avait fini par rejoindre son époux, et ses fils étaient venus prendre la relève pour entretenir la tombe. Nous passons à côté d'eux en silence. Je ne les salue pas, ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Mais je les remercie du fond du cœur de venir voir leurs parents et de continuer à fleurir la tombe de leur père, et de leur mère désormais.

Depuis combien de temps ne suis-je pas venu ici ? Je ne sais plus. Les mois et les années sont passées, et j'ai perdu de vue ma vie tout entière.

_Nous y sommes._

Hermione m'a attrapé par la manche de mon manteau et m'indique la tombe de Nymphadora. Elle est couverte de neige. Je m'agenouille et dégage un peu la neige blanche qui recouvre la tombe.

La tombe n'a pas changé, c'est toujours la même. Je me souviens des moments où je venais rendre visite à Nymphadora. Je venais souvent la nuit, pour être avec elle, sans être dérangé.

_Nous y sommes._

Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. Voilà, nous y sommes, à l'achèvement de cette histoire. Nous y sommes, face à la tombe, face à la mort, face au passé.

Hermione me prend le bouquet de fleur des mains, et le dépose sur la tombe de Nymphadora. Elle se relève, et reste debout, en silence, à côté de moi, face à la tombe. La neige tombe maintenant doucement sur les fleurs, et commence à les recouvrir d'un léger duvet pâle et fragile.

_Nous sommes venus te dire adieu._

Je pleure en silence une dernière fois. Le visage rieur de Nymphadora me revient, et je revois tous les moments heureux que j'ai passés avec elle. Le vent se lève et vient sur nous. Hermione pleure en silence avec moi elle aussi. Elle prend ma main, puis me regarde.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, le vent, ou Nymphadora qui me parle, mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre une voix dans ce silence macabre, une voix douce et chaude qui m'enveloppe.

_Adieu._

Je sèche mes larmes, regarde une dernière fois la tombe, et l'inscription gravée dans la pierre portant le nom de la femme que j'ai autrefois aimée. Nous restons debout en silence un moment.

_Partons maintenant._

Je commence à m'éloigner de la tombe. Hermione est avec moi, à mes côtés, m'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie.

_Adieu. Merci._

Je me retourne vers la tombe de Nymphadora, mais il n'y a personne. Mais je sais que Nymphadora est là. Je sais qu'elle est venue à nous, et que nous n'étions plus seuls. Je sais qu'elle était avec nous, et nous a dit _adieu_.

En sortant du cimetière, je sens la chaleur de la main d'Hermione envahir peu à peu mon être. Nous nous éloignons et rentrons. De retour chez elle, Hermione me ramène quelque chose.

_Ouvre-la._

J'ouvre la boîte. Je sors un cadre photo. Je le retourne, et vois une photo de Nymphadora. Elle me regarde, et me sourit. Puis elle me fait un signe de la main. Hermione prend le cadre, et va le poser dans le salon, à côté d'autres photos.

_Parce que dire adieu, ce n'est pas oublier et nier le passé, Remus._

Je souris à Hermione, et la remercie de cette attention.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé, près de la cheminée. Hermione vient me rejoindre.

Alors, elle s'approche de moi. J'ouvre mes bras et la prends contre moi. Au loin, sur la photo, Nymphadora nous regarde et sourit. Tandis que je la regarde, elle me fait de nouveau un signe de la main, et sors du cadre.

_Elle est partie._

Reviendra-t-elle ? Je l'ignore. Sans doute. Mais son sourire m'a rempli de réconfort.

Je regarde Hermione, mais je ne ressens plus que cette immense chaleur qui me calme et me fait me sentir bien. Et cette chaleur, c'est celle d'Hermione.

Cette femme que j'aime aujourd'hui, et que j'aimerai demain.

* * *

Merci à mes lecteurs de m'avoir suivie, malgré les années et l'attente, malgré mon manque d'inspiration et de motivation, malgré la crise de l'euro et la fin du monde qui s'annonce, malgré... bref, merci !

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un 'tit mot, j'aurais l'impression que je n'ai pas pris sur mon temps de révisions scolaires pour rien ! Bisous bisous !


End file.
